A Prince a Horse and an Adventure
by Bingo7
Summary: You always hear about these poor princesses having to marry this unknown prince. What about the poor princes that have to marry some unknown princess? Ok, so I did know Princess Anastasia, but that just makes it worse.
1. Ares

Chapter 1

You, know, you always hear these stories of a poor princess who suddenly have to marry this unknown prince. Usually she gets out of the situation and lives happily ever after with some other dude. Well, why don't you ever hear about the poor _prince_ that has to marry some unknown princess? I don't know. All I know is that I'm one of those poor princes. Well, actually the princess was known to me, which made it even worse.

Princess Anastasia was not the type of girl any guy would want to hang around him. I mean even her own father was creeped out by her. Sure she was pretty, and practically drop dead gorgeous with that long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Actually the eyes were usually on fire with rage. She was very short tempered.

So why did I have to get stuck with her? Well reason number: I was a prince. Stupid reason number two: I was a wealthy handsome prince and she was a wealthy beautiful princess. And silly reason number three: Our stinkin' parents wanted us to. That was the biggest reason and the one I hated most. I was not a kid. I was twenty years old and if my dad had knighted me himself, I had beaten many of his choice knights, and was already helping in most of the affairs of the kingdom, why couldn't I find my own wife?

That is what I was telling myself in my room while staring glumly at the mirror. I had five hours to get ready to meet Princess Anastasia and I did not want to. Five hours! I looked at the door then back at the dressing room where my servant was expecting me to be dressing. I grinned and bolted for the door.

The hall was empty and I strolled down and even found myself whistling. I stopped quickly and somehow made it out of the castle without being caught by some turned up nosed butler, nobleman, or any of my siblings and parents. My destination, the stables.

No one suspected a tall young man stride idly into the royal stables, whistling to himself. After all, they came in multitudes. Even though this one was dressed in royal clothing and happened to have a royal ring on. (Actually I had stuck that hand in my pocket.)

The only one who noticed me was the person, the stableboy, who was about my age. He had I were great pals, yes the prince and the stable boys were friends, very good friends. He stuck his head out from one of the stalls and said, "Why it's the run away prince Cinderella! Has the princess gotten dull?"

I growled and chucked a piece of something from the floor at him.

"Shut up, will ya?"

He ducked and it hit the horse beside him instead. The horse was a new one so it freaked out and practically kicked Conrad, much to my delight. When he scrambled out of the stall, I looked at the horse more closely. It was a tall steed with large wild eyes and a sleek bay coat. A very fine looking animal. I touched his velvet nose gently and he jerked at my touch. He definitely had some spirit. I liked that very much. I turned quickly to Conrad.

"I want to ride this horse. Where did he come from?"

"Gaul. They are famed for their horses, remember? Your grandfather overpowered them and every year they give us a fine horse every year. He's the newest and has given me a lot of trouble. He's never been ridden."

I grinned. "All the better. Saddle him for me, will ya. While I get out of these sissy clothes."

Conrad gave me an exaggerated bow and said in a silly solemn voice, "To hear is to obey, Prince Lance."

I threw another glob at him and this time it hit him square in the head. I ducked into the peg house while he squawked. I doffed my silk and velvet and put on one of of Conrad's simple tunics and leggings. I knew mother and Elaine would freak out if they caught me in my normal clothes right after one of my rides. Elaine is my younger sister, though she wishes and thinks she is my older one.

I always enjoyed being in the stables when I had ditched my royal clothing. I felt free and independent around Conrad and the horses. It was when I put of my charade of being His Excellency Prince Lance to being just Lance.

Conrad was swearing and leaning against the wall when I returned. His hand was on his eye and he looked fit to kill.

"Has Ares given you some trouble, Conrad?" I asked with a laugh.

"Aye, and I'll laugh when he gives you some. Ares? Is that what you named him? If he's the god of war like I think he is then I think that is a very good name for that devil. Although I think Hades would suit him better."

"Ares god of war, also a major cry baby. But this Ares is not." I patted my new horse on the neck and he skittered away, rolling his eyes. I hopped slowly into the stall and continued to stroke him and to talk gently. He stopped shaking, but he continued to glare at me with wide eyes. The saddle had been put on hurriedly and was not tightened. I tightened it very slowly, Ares jumped and gave a little kick, but that was all.

"Working your magic, eh?" muttered Conrad. His hand had moved away, revealing a dark ring beginning to form around his eye.

I nodded and put a hand on Ares's back the other still on his neck. I murmured, "You got the bridle on, I'm impressed."

He grunted. "Aye, I did. That's when he hit his head against my eye and nearly kicked me out of the stall."

I smiled with pride and said, "All right, Con, I'm ready. Open the gate when I say."

He nodded and moved cautiously over to the stall. Ares lay his ears way back at Conrad. I was pleased. There was actually a horse that hate Conrad the might horse trainer.

"Now!"

Conrad yanked the gate open just as I swung into the saddle. Ares immediately bolted with a neigh and Conrad scrambled quickly away. I only clutched onto the that black mane as he swerved to the right and dashed out of the stall. Hesitating only to rear and kick furiously, trying desperately to get me off. But I held on.

The fields where I practiced my warfare rushed by and all the bystanders as Ares ran. I felt like I was on a live tornado, and considered changing his name. But Ares still stuck with him as he raced for the woods. My heart dropped like a rock when I realized what he was planning to do.

The dreaded branches drew closer and I immediately groped for the reins. When I found them, I pulled on them, not too hard, but hard enough to make Ares slow down. He reared and plunged, but I held firmly on. He bucked, reared, plunged, and did everything he could think of, even stopping a moment to get down onto his belly. I jumped off, but was immediately back on when he clamored back up. Then he reared so I high I was afraid he fall over backwards and I break my back. But he didn't. He just came down with a great thud and stood stock still.

I'd won.

Cheers rang through the air, and Ares gave a small jump. I turned to see a crowd of people waving their arms with huge smiles on their faces. Conrad was among whooping up a storm. I grinned and they cheered louder as if I had just proven I was still alive. There was sweat pouring down my face, my hands were white with the death grip I had had on the riens, and there was a slight tear in my leggings, but I was alive.

Ares was breathing hard and his neck was glossy with sweat. I patted him and he didn't even flinch. He was truly my horse. I turned him back towards the stables and he walked, with his head still high and his eyes still sparking with indignation and spirit at the people who gathered around me. I nudged him and he barred his teeth at one man. He fell back in amazement, and the crowd backed off, with oos and awes. I guess they didn't think that Prince Lance was the one they were muttering about being a wild and skilled horse tamer. I smirked and Ares gave a small kick before going into the stables.

I swung off reluctantly, wishing I could relive the fight I had had with him. But I led him into his stall where he took a very long drink while I wiped him down. His neck was still sleek and beautiful and I took extra time to brush out the tangles that were in his black mane and tail. He really was a beauty of a horse.

"Excuse me, sir."

I poked my head out of the stall while Ares flinched. A young girl about sixteen was standing in the walkway. Like most of the girls of my country she was veiled as was nervously fidgeting with her dress. I growled at myself and said, "What do you want?"

"I came to ask your name, sir." She blushed and added quickly, "And the horse's. He is a noble beast and..."

"Ares is not a beast," I said returning brushing his tail. She stepped forward and I searched for a name I could give her. My name is James. And if you're wondering about my skill with the horse, only know that I'm from Gaul. Now go, the royal stables is no place for a girl."

She nodded and skipped away. I grinned, glad that James was now beginning to have some fans.

"Where are you, Prince of Horses?" asked Conrad in his joking manner.

I was about to answer when a thought flashed through my head.

Dang it! I was going to be late for that stupid meeting with Princess Anastasia!


	2. Princess Anastasia

Chapter 2

For the fiftieth time I tried to brush down that annoyingly, stubborn lock. It continued to pop up as my father's personal secretary and advisor droned on.

"Princess Anastasia, as you know, it is very much against this marriage because she believes you to be...rather, well rather rash and perhaps arrogant. Because of this fact, you must be on your best behavior today when you meet her. You must be anything _but_ rash and arrogant. Do you understand, Prince Lance?"

"Hey. What about her? If I'm going to be the perfect gentleman, why can't she be the perfect lady? She has a temper if you haven't noticed. Besides I don't want to get married to just as much as she doesn't. I'm _not_ brash, rash, arrogant, or what ever. I am perfectly fine. She's the one with problems." I licked my hand and pressed it down on that piece of hair.

The meeting was a silly one. It was going to explain to our fathers what they would get out from the marriage and what thier kingdoms would get. I silently hoped my father would be displeased with what King Mordred the III had to give us. Or the other way around. Then this dreaded marriage would be stopped. But that was way too much to hope for. They things had been settled, Princess Anastasia and I were as good as married.

"You must accept this marriage, Prince Lance. It is the only..."

I turned away from the mirror sastisfied and brushed past him. "I know, I know. I can not be a king without a queen and since my father's health is getting worse, it is very _essential_ that I wed immediately. I get the picture. I got it ten years ago. Now, Lord Lisbon ifyou'llexcuse me I have a snotty princess to see."

* * *

Princess Anastasia held her high a little bit higher when she heard the door open. Prince Lance had arrived. She put on a face of dislike, almost hatred, but also a promise not to claw at him like she wished. She watched his tall figure stride across the room and into the one of the chairs. He didn't even glance at her. 

That was one of the things Anastasia dislike about Prince Lance, he never cared about anything and it infuriated her. She continued to gaze at with contempt and thought, _Well at least I'm not marrying anyone ugly. _No, Prince Lance was anything but ugly. His hair was a darker brown that curled all over his head. He had tried to brush it back but a few strands fell across his forehead, making him even more handsome. His eyes were a dark blue that made Anastasia rather jealous, and make her dislike him all the more. At the moment his handsome features were looking bored as he glanced around at all the solemn faced advisors, lords, and ladies.

"King Augustine and King Mordred," said Duke Arundel, a large man in his mid thirties, Anastacia dislike him much, but she had often seen Lance talking to him with great pleasure. "We have come discuss the marriage between Prince Lance and Princess Anastacia. King Mordred is here to state the princess's dowery, and King Augustine will in turn tell what the kingdom of Adelfos has to offer."

He bowed and backed into a seat beside the Prince.

King Mordred arose with great pomp and dignity and after giving everyone a stern glare, especially his daughter, said, "Not only will the kingdom of Adelfos be given a future queen with beauty and knowledge but also a very good port which is daily bringing in scores of things from lands beyond. They are the best in the land, and it will help the inlandkingdom of Adelfos a great deal. They have been running fo centuries. Ever since mygreat-great- grandfather conquered the land. Ports like these and much more is what the kingdom of Kaduna have to offer in giving thier precious jewel, Princess Anastasia, away to the kingdom of Adelfos and Prince Lance." He sat stiffly down.

Anastasia couldn't help feeling a little proud. She sneaked a glance at the prince and thought, _Beat that._

Prince Lance looked ready to fall asleep as he stifled a yawn.

She cursed him under her tongue and looked at his father with a snicker.

The feeble King Augustine arose and said, "The ports are very fine, Mordred and your daughter is truly a beautiful and wise creature, we will be blessed to have her and her wisdom."

Lance rolled his eyes and Anastasia strained to keep her face calm, instead of looking fit to kill.

"As many of you well know, the kingdom of Adelfos is greatly admired for thier vast number of valient knights. Because of them we have always been well protected and could always easily defeat rich countries to get thier wealth. King Mordred, your daughter will be very safe with us."

Duke Arundel and several others smiled, but Anastasia only huffed, to herself.

The old king hesitated then continued more slowly, "Our next greatesttreasure does not lie in our store houses, our businesses, or even our people. It lies in the fields and stables. Our horses, King Mordred are the finest. As you well know the king of Gaul sends us a fine horse each year. We control this great horse country, and I assure you, you will not find a better.

Anastasia was horrified. They were giving her father _horses_ in exchange for _her_? Her face must've read her thoughts because Prince Lance suddenly smirked at her. She bit her lip and glanced at her father, hoping desprately that this degrading offer would put off the marriage.

It did not.

King Mordred nodded and the two monarchs solemnly shook hands. It was done. There was nothing that could stop the marriage between Princess Anastasia and Prince Lance now.

Anastasia stood abruptly and left the room.


	3. My sis

Chapter 3

My smirk at Anastasia's departure was wiped off when my father said, "Go follow her, Lance."

I stared at him in utter surprise and dismay, but obeyed when I saw the sterness in his grey eyes.I swung the door open and caught sight of Anastasia gliding quickly down the hall. I groaned reluctantly and hurried after her. She didn't even pause in her steps she heard me coming.

"Hey, Ana," I said.

She stopped at that and swung on me. "Don't you ever call me that."

I halted and put up my hands in defense. "Woah, there, girl. Sorry, Princess. I didn't know you disliked nicknames."

"I dislike _you_ and don't you dare treat me like a horse." She looked fit to kill, and I was enjoying it. Though I did not like how she was still beautiful even if her face was filled with anger.

I cocked my head. "I guess you don't think much of horses do?"

"Just as much as I think of you," she snarled.

"Hey, it's not my fault my kingdom has more to offer than yours."

Her eyes widened in shock and she began to stutter, "Your...plot of horse manure has nothing to offer!Those filthy beasts are good for nothing. Protection indeed! Your wild, coarse knights will most likely kidnap me, or stubbled in thier own stirrups rather than protect me."

Ouch. Those were hard words on a young man who was very proud of his horses and knights. But I didn't lash back. I wondered what she would be like if I was nice? I hadnever really tried because she had always been so darn rude. Really, she had been the one who started this feud five years ago when she had rudely distained my offer of dancing with her. I had been very nice to her, until then. Then I retorted back and...well we didn't attract much.

Hopefully she really wasn't as bad as she seemed. I forced smiled and said, "I'm sorry the knights displease you, your majesty. But you must admit they are very well trained and could easily whip any man you chose for them."

She lifted her head and was about to respond when I continued, forcing to keep to a gentle tone rather than using my normal sarcastic one, "And as for our noble steeds and mares, you'll first have to learn how to ride before realizing their value. Do you know how to ride a horse, Princess?"

"No, nor do I wish to." Her voice told me she was going to give one more lecture before stamping off. "Let me tell you this much, Prince Lance of Adelfos. When we are married I will expect you to be a king, not some prince running of with his mailed comrades and oh so wonderful animals. I will stop the trade with the horse with Gaul. There will be no more of them coming here to pollute this land. Understood? I can, and I will." She smirked and said, "After all. I'll be queen."

She gave a little bounce as she turned and strode away.

I clenched my teeth. Ok, so niceness didn't work with her.

She may become queen, but she would still be my wretched wife, and my wife would never do such a thing. Did she really think she could do that when horses were one of my obsessions? Foolish girl. She sure could talk big, but none of it would do any good. King Mordred and King Augustine were both liars. Princess Anastasia was anything but wise.

* * *

"Hey, Lance, how are you?" asked my younger sister Carrie as she nearly bounced into the room where I sat frowning at a picture of my grandfather. 

I didn't even grunt in response.

"Oh, you must've just come back from that meeting, huh?" she said in a very sympathetic tone. She shares my grief about having to marry the shrew, one of my reasons of putting her as my favorite sister. At fifteen she was already rather pretty, without the tons of make up Elain would plaster on her face ever day. She was very modest and the only thing that she did that irked me, was her refusal to learn how to ride a horse. 'They really were too big for her,' she'd say.

"Brilliant observation, Carrie," I said. "I'm wondering why all the story books end with 'happily ever after'. That's the biggest lie in the hisorty of the world."

"The stories are about princesses, Lance," she pointed out. I grunted. "I just hope my story will end happily ever after," she said quietly.

I looked up at her half turned face and saw she was very worried. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "I'm dreading the day when father and mother will decide who I will marry. I've been looking for years, but there is no one I could imagine living with the rest of my life. I guess I'm thinking of you, and hoping I don't end up the same."

"Hey, I'll probably be king in a couple years and I'll let you marry who ever you want. I'll just make Elaine marry the royal baker."

She laughed. "Ooh, she'd have a fit."

"Just as long as it's not as bad as Anastasia's then I'll be fine." I glanced out the window and asked, "How much time do I have before that ball starts?"

"Enough time visit the stables, and see your favorite horse, and perhaps ride just a bit," smiled Carrie. I wished she would come with me and get over her fear of horses.

I grinned. "Good. Then I will do just that. Will you please tell me when I _need_ to come in. Mind you, I only need an hour at the most."

She hesitated just as I remembered her quiet dislike for the stables. But then she nodded and smiled. "Of course, Lance, I'll do that."


	4. Conrad's crush

Chapter 4

Conrad was polishing one of the royal saddles when I stepped into the walkway in my common clothes. He had told me several people had come by wondering where the wild horseman had gone, and where the wild horse had come from. I shook my head, realizing I didn't want fans. James would have to make himself scarce.

"So, was the beautiful Ana in a good mood today?" asked Conrad.

"Ya know what she would say to that if she were here, Con?" I said. I put my hands on my hips in a lady -like fashion and said in a high voice, "Don't you dare call that, you insignifacant manure digger!"

Conrad's eyes widened. "That bad huh?"

"Yes that bad. She is so horrible I'm considering a getaway to Gaul and never returning."

I stopped as my own words sunk in. I didn't even hear Conrad's answer as I repeated that sentence over again in my mind. A getaway to Gaul. A runaway prince from a dreaded marriage.

"Of course!" I practically yelled. "That's it!"

Conrad looked confused. "You really think Princess Ana is on some drugs?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, dummy. I'll go to Gaul and stay there for the rest of my days, or until Princess Anastasia gets engaged to someone else, or my father drags me back to the alter itself. This is perfect. Why should I marry her if I don't want to? Conrad my boy, this is brilliant!"

Conrad looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I almost put my hands up to feel and make sure; his look was so real.

"You really want to run away?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said going over to Ares and stroking his neck. "In fact I think I'll leave tonight, right after the ball. I'll take Ares and a good supply of gold and you'll have to get me a few pairs of tunics and leggings, these are my only pair. I can easily sneak a pack of jerky, fruit and bread from the kitchen that will last me a few days. The saddle will have to be..."

"Woah, woah," said Conrad, blinking his eyes in astonishment. "Slow down, buddy. Think about what you're saying! You can't run away like that!"

"Why not?" I asked looking at him sharply.

"Because..." he faltered then tried again, "You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Me! I'm not letting you go to Gaul and have all the fun without me!"

I laughed and waved my hand. "Get out of here. You? You can't come. You're a stable boy and have to be at your place."

He huffed. "Let me guess, no one is going to notice that you aren't at your place. Come on, Lance, whether you give me permission or not, I'm still going with you. I mean really, who'll carry you to some hut when Ares finally does throw you off and you break a couple bones?"

Before I could chuck a clod at him a voice called out from outside that made us both freeze.

"Lance? Are you in there?"

It was Carrie.

Dang it! She was early. I mouthed to Conrad, 'It's my sister! Tell her I'm not here!' Then I ducked down beside Ares.

Conrad had been gaping like a complete idiot and I'm sure he still waswhen Carrie entered the barn. I saw her stop when she saw Conrad. She was wearing on of her most ordinary dresses and her brown hair had been carelessly let loose. Conrad continued to gape like a fish.

"Excuse me," said Carrie. "Have you seen Prince Lance here?"

"He...Well... A few..."

I had to strain a chuckle as I listened to Conrad's stuttering. Carrie waited patiently.

"He was here, miss...er...highness," he said, then he remembered his servant manners and swept into a silly bow.

Carrie smiled one of her heart melting smiles and I literally turned red from keeping back the guffaw that was trying to burst out.

"Oh please, I'm just Carrie." She gave a small curtsey and asked, "Are you Conrad?"

Conrad took his hat off which made a puff of dust around his head and he nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am...er...Carrie."

"Do then tell Lance when you see him to come back to his room. Mother wants to lecture him." She hesitated then added softly, "Please, Conrad."

"Of course, of course!" he said. Then quickly finding his brain and tongue said, "I've not seen you here before, Miss Carrie. Would you like a horse to ride? I can easily saddle one up for you."

She blushed. "Oh, I can't ride, sir."

"I'll teach you."

Poor guy had to go through a refusal. I grinned widely in my hiding place.

"Oh, thank-you, Conrad," she said. "But I'm really too busy and horses have never..." here she stopped then said to my amazement, "But I would like to learn. Maybe some other time."

She smiled again and walked away in a dignified manner, though I knew she wanted to skip all the way home. As soon as she was out of sight, I burst into peals of laughter. Ares moved anxiously about and I climbed out, tears rolling down my cheeks as I leaned on the rail for support.

Conrad's face was flushed red as he returned from la la land and put on a scowl which made me laugh harder. Then he grinned sheepishly and scowled again as he kicked at a clod.

"Ah, shut up, will ya?" he growled.

"You were such a fish, Conrad," I said wiping the tears away with a snicker. "I was expecting any moment for you topple over in your drooling at her feet."

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty sister that old?" he asked. "Now I'm all bummered out, since she is a princess."

I remembered her agreement to learn how to ride and said, "Hey, I'm actually rather envious. In all my years of begging, I've never succeeded in getting her to take riding lessons. And now here you are, seeing her for the first time and with your horrible stuttering, and you get her to learn. She must be taken to you. Even with your dusty head."

He brushed his head and scowled at the puffs of dust that wafted off his head. Then he said, "She really is pretty and now I'm hesitate about going with you to Gaul. After all I've got to teach her how to ride a horse."

"You don't have to come," I said with a shrug. "You can stay here and teach Carrie how to ride an animal she's afraid of all day then in the evenings all the lords and nobleman will flirt with her, and hopefully never get a whiff of the horse smell she had a few hours ago. No problem. I won't object."

He scowled then sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. but hey, your mom wants to lecture you about being nice to Princess Ana, so you better git!"

"I'll git all right, and maybe I'll ask Carrie again if she wants to take lessons."

I quickly dodged the clod of dried manure with a laugh.


	5. The thief

Chapter 5

I had an easier time getting out of the ball than I thought I would. But then again, I didn't dance with anyone because I couldn't dance with any girl besides Anastasia and I definitely didn't want to dance with her. Mother's lecture about being nice whooshed over my head and I left the floor muttering curses on Princess Anastasia and forced marriages. The Princess had left also, probably to go into another room and scream out her hatred towards me.

I learned counting to ten doesn't always work.

My suspicions about Carrie were correct. Shesmiled brightly andblushedwhen I mentioned Conrad, and I was tempted to tease, but then let it go with a grin.

Conrad was ready at the end of the barnwith Ares and his horse, Shika, all saddled and both moving anxiously, as if they knew what was going to happen. He had a couple packs and I supplied the rest to the saddles. As I prepared to mount, I saw Conrad looking wistfully behind him. I thought he was taking in the stable one more time, but then I saw his gaze was directed toward the castle. I smiled.

"Hey Con," I said, ready to tell him of Carrie. But then I decided not to get his hopes up too high. Who was I to try and be a match maker? I had failed in my own miserably.

He looked at me expectantly.

I thought quickly. "Do you have a sword?"

"A sword?" he asked stupidly.

"You honestly didn't think we were going to step into the world away from the protected castle without weapons, did you?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how to use a sword," he said sheepishly. He added quickly, "But I do have a bow. I'm better at that. But I really thought I was just going to use it for food. I didn't think..."

"Of course you didn't think," I smirked and swung into the saddle. He mounted next to me and we stepped out into the moonlight.

I had stepped out that barn a hundred times, even at night, but never had the world looked so big. So open. So...free. I breathed deeply and the air had never seemed fresher. I felt as if a long chain had suddenly fallen away from my wrists and ankles and I felt free and independent, a very wonderful feeling.

I nudged Ares, we had to hurry, there was a whole world waiting for me.

...and Conrad.

* * *

:(insignificant flash back): 

_"...And they lived happily ever after," said Lance's nurse and closed the book with a thud._

_He looked up, surprised. "What? There were no more monsters?"_

_"No, Lance," said his nurse. "The knight had already conquered them all."_

_"I think that is the sweetest story in the world," sighed Elaine dreamily._

_Lance wrinkled his nose. "That's because you are just a girl. And you're only six so you don't know any better."_

_She sniffed indignantly. "I do to know better. All princesses live happily ever after and I'm going to be one of them. And just becuase you don't believe in happily ever after stories, you aren't going to live happily ever after. So there."_

_"I never said I didn't believe," Lance muttered to himself. He went over to book shelf in the royal nursey and pulled out a book. He gave it the nurse. "Here read this one. I know this one has monsters in it and it lives happily ever after," he said rolling his eyes at Elaine. "But there are still twice as many bad guys in this book than the last."_

* * *

A soft fluttering on face made me concious that it was morning, but I didn't open my eyes. I waved away the thing in front of my face, annoyed and confused. The servants never did anything like that, and I doubted Carrie was in here tickling my face with a duster. The tickling continued and I growled in frustration and rolled over on my side. 

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

That was Conrad's voice. What was he doing in the castle? I moved to see why and hit my hip against something sharp. A rock! I suddenly remembered where I was and my eyes flew open as I sat up with a jerk, nearly colliding with Conrad who was bending over me.

"Woah! You're alive!" he said falling back.

I looked at the woods around me and recognized theclearing as the place we had bedded down for the night after deciding we were far enough away from the castle. I saw the blue sky above me and an eagle in it, symbolizing freedom, and I grinned.

Conrad stared at me wide eyed when I suddenly leapt to my feet and yelled, practically dancing, "Yes! I'm free! I'm independent. I can do anything I want! No more His Royal Excellency Prince Lance. No more hour long scrubbing baths. No more silk and velvet. And no more Princess Anastasia."

I breathed deeply and looked around, very satisfied.

Conrad got up cautiously, looking at me warily.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know this was your idea, Prince Charming."

I let the insult slide when a sudden growl told me exactly what I was going to do first. Conrad laughed when I hurried over to the saddle bags and took out the food sack.I was starving!I stuck my hand in and felt around. But the sack was empty. I looked over at Conrad, trying to see if he had eaten our rations. But he was waiting expectantly.

I looked in the bag and cursed. The whole thing was empty. Not a crumb left! Mystomach growled in unision as I tossed the bag on the ground. Conrad's eyes widened and he picked it up.

"No food?" he said as I rumaged in the other, nothing.Great, the first thingI was going to do in my new life of freedom was starve.

"Someone stole it," I grunted, my happy mood gone.

Thankfully Conrad had a few bun stuffed away in his pockets and none of the gold was stolen. I practically attacked those two buns and Conrad who was use to meager mealsate hisone bun slowly and deliberately with chuckles while my stomach continued to cry out for food.

"Hey, look," he said pointing the ground. There had been a light rain during the night, and the round was soft, revealing a trail of small footsteps.

I jumped up. "The thief!" I cried and mounted my horse. "Come on, Conrad maybe we can catch him."

Conrad looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. Those footsteps were probably made hourse ago and I was about to find a needle in a haystack. But this was an adventure, right? Tracking a mysterious thief becuase he dared to make your stomach growl and your first morning a disaster. My stomach had to be revenged.

Ares was just as excited as I when I released him and started in the forest, following the small tracks, andConrad loped behind.


	6. Robina Hall?

Chapter 6

Knowing you are going to advenge your stomach, makes you in a happier mood. Actually I had dropped the idea of catching the thief and was just enjoying tracking his steps and enjoying life. The forest was cool and wet with the morning dew and rain, making the air fresher and sweeter than before. Birds twittered and I even started whistling; I was feeling so great.

Ares didn't like my whistling and he told me so by putting his ears back.

"Hey, Lance," said Conrad. "The steps went into the forest on the right five minutes ago. Where are we going?"

I stopped and looked around, my mood declining, and my stomach growled in anger that I had notcaught the thief. But I just shrgged and turned back. "Wherever, Conrad. Just as long as we end up in Gaul."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes next to me and Ares reared in fright and nieghed, rolling his eyes. I held on to the riens to keep him from running away.

To add to his fright, ten men jumped out, surrounding us, arrows pointed at our hearts. They were dressed in green lincoln and thier faces were covered, but I could see they were eyeing Ares with awe, and lust. I was ready to charge through, and get the chance of being shot when another person stepped out from the trees and I stopped.

It was a girl! A woman to be exact. She was dressed like the men, but her head was uncovered letting a sweep of long brown hair fall around her face and down her back. She was pretty...I guess... with the features of a he- woman- warrior type thing, which was what she was, considering the long bow on her back and the nine inch long daggar at her side.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound powerful.

Conrad was gaping again.

"A traveler wanting to get past you rouges," I said, wondering if these were the thiefs I had been looking for.

"You must pay," she snarled. "This is our road and you must pay."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I challenged. I made a mental note to do something about this lady when I became king.

She straightened. "I am Robina Hall and these are my men. We steal from the rich and give to the poor, in other words, us."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Conrad forcing back a snicker or a smirk.He was looking at thearchers nervously.It was pretty funny. I wondered what this lady gave her men to make them follow her.

"But we too are poor," I said indicating my clothes.

"Then why are your saddles studded with jewels and velvet?"

I thought I had told Conrad to make sure our saddles were plain as I looked down to see one of the royal saddles. Dang it.

"We stole them," piped up Conrad.

Yeah that's right.

"So we're just like you guys," I added. When I saw her doubtful look I quickly said, "But since we used your...forest we'll give them to you if you will just give us others we can use."

Robina stepped away with another man to converse whether or not they should believe us or strip our pockets. One of the archers with the figure of a young boy not much older than Carrie stepped up to me andloweredand asked, "Is that your horse, sir?"

"Yes," I said putting a hand on his neck protectively.

He smiled lazily. "Then you lied."

"What do you mean?"

"You told my cousin your name was James but you just told Robina your name was Lance. Which is it?"

I remembered that one girl who I had given the name of James and wondered at the connection. So, she had a cousin that was a robber? "My name is Lance. I just told your cousin the first thing that came to my head, sorry, she was annoying."

He smiled in agreement. "Did you lie about the horse?"

"No. His name is really Ares."

"Very fine creature, I've never seen his equal. Where did you get him?"

"Gaul. That is where I'm going now." I had a feeling this guy could tell whether you were lying or not, so I didn't say it was my homeland. He reminded me of a very sly snake and you couldn't tell whether or not he was a cobra or a simple gardner trying to act like a cobra. I told myself to be on guard and wish I could tell Conrad the same.

"Perceval are you talking to the prisoners?" snapped the lady. "Because if you are, you better not."

Dang she was slow.

Perceval surprised me when he smirked at his leader and seemed torolled his eyes. He turned back to me and whispered, "She's my sister, so she thinks she can boss me around extra."

"I pity you," I said.

He smiled his sly lazy smile and stepped back, fingering his bow. All of the archers lowered their bows when Robina returned. She dropped the cloak of being a hardened robber to being a generous hostess.

"We have decided that what you say is true. We will take you to our camp. There we will feed you and then give you two saddles in exchange for your stolen ones. By the way, good work on stealing those from the royal stables, I'm impressed. Did you steal the horses as well?"

"No," I said glancing at Perceval. "These are our horses."

"They are very nice." She eyed Ares with pleasure and added with a mocking, superiour smirk, "I might want that beautiful, bay. Come I will lead you to our camp."


	7. Ares' revenge

Chapter 7

It took us five hours to reach the camp so it was late in the afternoon and I was so hungry, I was tempted to eat Co...um...my finger nails. Yeah, that's how hungry I was.

The camp was not what I expected. Instead of dirty tents made of tree bows and little filthy fire places, there were neat small log cabins and stone lined pits. Large skins of elk and bear hung over the front of the cabins the men that were there already were dressed in the same fine green as the ones we had met. Some wore things they had picked off of rich guys, plumed hats, gold chains, a purple pointed shoe and other random things.

All of the man tilted their head towards Robina in a respectful way as she strode into her own camp with confident, proud strides. They looked at me, or should I say, they looked at Ares with great interest. There were a few women bending over some fires, and I hoped Perceval's cousin wasn't here. They stared at us blankly and when I forced a smile at one of them she creeped out and ran into a cabin while the others looked like I had just done something...horrible.

A very long table was stretched out under an oak where a few ladies and boys were scurrying about, putting food on. It was mostly meat and a strange dish of turnips. But hey, it was food, and I was practically drooling as I swung off Ares, my eyes only seeing the food.

Someone took hold of the reins and I immediately looked to see a greasy faced man clutching the bridle. Ares reared suddenly with a shriek of annoyance.

The big dumbell, Ares was _my_ horse. I glared at the man and shoved him away.

"Don't touch my horse."

"We will take care of your horse," said Robina as if that justified what the man had done.

I shook my head. "Ares won't let anyone touch him but me. I'll tie him on that tree over there. And no one touch him," I said with emphasize looking at the rouge who had freaked out my horse.

Ares stepped cautiously after me and I tied him to the tree. "I'll be back later, boy, with oats, if these people have any."

Conrad was already stuffing his face when I returned and was laughing and joking with the rest of the green men. I joined and was impressed with the delicious taste of the meat, but then again I had starving so even the turnips, tasted great. I had never been a fan of veggies but that stuff was really good.

Perceval watched everything from his end at the table which was rather shadowy. He had been the only one who didn't wear the traditional green suit. He was dressed in black with a dark brown cloak covering everything and his face half way. But I could see he was smiling his sly smile as if he knew something was going to happen.

It made me nervous and I tried not to look at him. But that is hard to do when you know he is staring at you. It was rather uncorforatable. But I was too tired to care much.

Tired? The sun was still high in the sky, I wasn't tired. Was I?

I looked at Conrad who was drinking up the last of his wine and laughing with another green man. I blinked my eyes and it seemed as I did want to go to sleep, I was so tired.

A sudden slap on my back brought me to my senses and I looked up into Robina's beaming face.

"Lance," she said. "Remember your horse?"

"Yeah," I said, straightening and looking over to where he was grazing peacefully. "Of course I do."

"Can I have him?"

"No," I said flatly. I may have been looking tired but I wasn't dumb. Then I had an idea that almost made me smile and give it away. "Wait. I'll let you have him if you can stay on him for a minute."

She looked insulted. "I can ride a horse, boy," she snarled.

Oh, great don't call me that, you are only nineteen. "I'm sure you can," I said with a shurg. "But you can't ride Ares. I'll make a deal with you. If you can stay on Ares for a minute then I'll give him to you and everything I own. But ifyou can't. Then you have to supply me with a whole donkey full of food. And not just meat and turnips."

She smirked. "Fine. It's a deal."

"Very unwise of you..._sister_," said Perceval suddenly. He arose slowly from the table. "The horse is a devil and if you ride him you'll likely loose more than just food and a donkey."

Now Robina was really insulted. She sneered, "Perceval, shut up. You are only a boy and can't decide anything. I'm going to ride the bay."

I glanced at Perceval and shrugged with a grin. Perceval was undaunted by his sister and smiled, as if to say, 'Fine, be that way. It won't be my fault if you get killed.'

Ares rolled his eyes when Robina came marching up to him in a huff. I groaned when I saw her untie him. He quickly reared and would have crushed her if she hadn't jumped away at the last second. She led him to the large clearing and the people scattered watching wide- eyed as Ares rolled his eyes dangerously and stepped feverishly as if trying to step on Robina's feet.

I wish he did.

When she was in the middle of the clearing she swung on Ares with an angry expression on her face. Ares of course, reared so high, Robina got this sudden look of fright on her face as she clung to his mane. He came down with a high kick and Robina went flying over his head.

I had to keep a straight face as all of her green men immediately rushed to her with gasps and cries. Conrad was on his feet gaping in surprise as Robina Hall Queen of the forest was carried into a cabin, borne by four men and ten others following. He looked at me with a small amazed smile.

"We get food," I said happily.

Suddenly one of the men that took Robina away came out with a very grave face. He said, "Robina commands that the two prisoners, Conrad and Lance are to be locked up in jail until she decides a punishment good enough for them. She also demands that the horse is to be tethered and given no food or water. That should destroy his spirit."

My smile was immediately swept away as two men grabbed my arms.


	8. Escape

Chapter 8

_"Come on, Carrie," I said. "He's just a pony, he won't bite."_

_My four year old sister stepped up timidly to the shaggy pony and said, "Ok, I'll ride it."_

_I didn't bother to correct her pronoun and lifted her onto the royal animal. She clung to his mane tightly and she looked very very scared as the patient pony began to walk around. I grinned as her grip loosened and her face relaxed, asmall smile starting to form at the coners of her mouth._

_"See! It's fun," I said._

_She nodded. "Yeah..."_

_Suddenly a stupid white rabbit darted from the bushes and the pony was startled. That 'gentle' pony gave a little buck and Carrie's fists immediatly wrapped around his mane tightly._

_"Lance!" she shrieked terror written in her face._

_I laughed and ran over to the pony. One hand on the bridle was all it took for it to stop and for Carrie to tumble off, breathing heavily._

_"Wasn't that fun?" I crooned._

_She nodded then shook her head and shrugged, trying hard notto cry. "It was scary, Lance. It was fun. But then it was a bad pony. Maybe someday I..."_

* * *

"Lance!" 

Conrad's voice interrupted my dream and I jerked my head up. I groaned when it suddenly hit a knot on the pole behind me. Dang that hurt. I tried to rub it but I soon realized my hands were tied to that darn pole. I opened my eyes and only saw darkness. We were in a cabin and there were no windows.

"Lance," said Conrad again.

"What?"

Silence. Then, "I just wanted to make sure you were alive."

"Great, I got a bump on my head just so could know I was alive?" I asked incrediously.

I could hear Conrad's grin inhis voice, "You bumped your head? Wow, then all that yelling was worth it. You must've been drugged pretty bad, then again you were knocked out by that big guy."

"Huh?" I absolutely remembered nothing, only that Robina was going to starve Ares, and I was a prisoner.

"You don't remember anything?" Conrad took my silence for a no and said, "Those turnips were full of sleeping stuff. I didn't eat much because I don't like them. But you were eating them like crazy. I noticed you were sleepy even when Ares threw Robina and there was a lot of shouting. But then the big guy hit you and you just slumped over and practically started snoring. You didn't even wake up during all the yelling and when the big guy threw you in here like a rag doll."

Now that he mentioned my head and my being tossed around, I realized my whole body was sore, particularly my shoulder and leg. The bump on my head was small compared to what my head was feeling now. I don't think I liked that big guy.

"I fought a lot that was what all the yelling was for, but they still threw me in here and tied me up. I've been yelling at you for five hours."

"Thanks for your concern," I said sarcasticly.

The skin at the door was pushed aside, letting in a gleam of moonlight before closing again. Someone knelt down before the pole and whipped out a knife.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Conrad, he sounded as if he was ready to tear the guy to pieces when he was released.

"Be quiet if you value your life."

Despite his warning I said in surprise, "Perceval?"

I was surprised when he suddenly slapped my cheek, not hard but it was definately not gentle. It was his way of say, 'Shut up and obey!' I did and we were released. Conrad turned, ready to jump him, but the lad had already seen it coming and had a sword pointed at Conrad's stomach.

"Don't try anything, Conrad," he hissed, sounding like a rattler. "Come, your horses are waiting."

He opened a back door I had not seen before and gestured to us. We exited meekly. It felt very strange to be pushed around by a sixteen year old boy who was practically twice as small as you. But the choices weren't good. It was either the sly fox or his angry beaten up sister. But then again I don't think we had a choice.

He led us to where Ares, Shika and two other horses were waiting. Ares was eating contentedly so I guess Robina didn't fulfill her order or maybe Perceval fed him.

"Mount."

I did so quickly, and sighed; I feel much more secure when astride Ares. Perceval also got on his horse, and lead the fourth horse which looked like a donkey laden with packs. He motioned for us to follow and we did.

We rode for about an hour, twisting in the forest so much I was sure we were lost several times. But Perceval never hesiated. He finally stopped and said, "You are free."

"Wow, jee thanks, Perceval," said Conrad breathing deeply. "I thought you were going to keep us your prisoners forever."

"I considered it. I actually only released you to spite my sister. And to have a good reason to leave."

"Oh, really," I said. "Where are you headin' to?"

He looked at me. "Wherever you go. I'm accompaning you."

This time I gaped like a fish.

"Really," said Conrad excitedly. "That is so cool. You can get us out of scrapes, and I'll keep us out of scrapes and Lance will...well, he'll get us into scrapes."

"Woah, woah," I said, sending a glare to Conrad. "We are not going to let some sly smart alec kid hang out with us."

Perceval stiffened then relaxed and there was that sly smile in his voice. "If that's what you want, then fine, Lance. But who will guide you out of the forest? I made sure we are in the thickest part."

I growled. "But what about Robina and why..."

"Robina will think you guys took off and kidnapped me in the process, silly but she'll think that. I never did like the life of a robber and I never stole anything, neither have you."

Dang it. He knew I didn't steal the saddles I hate it when people can see right through you. I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly said he knew I was the Prince.

"Ok, you can come with us. But first I 'm getting some sleep."


	9. Perceval

_Thanks so much, hcyuna, Nelarun, Masked Dragon, Scoutcraft Piratess (SabeAmidala;-), Drakken's Woman (Big Mama Scout;-), svelte, and last but certainly not least, piratesswriter! Don't worry, Lance will find someone, I'll work on my grammar, and don't try to guess what's head! lol. It gives some spoilers away._

Chapter 9

For once I was the first to get up the next morning.

No, wait.

Dang it. Perceval was already currying his own horse, his hood still covering most of his face. I scratched the back of my head, and gratefully looked through the donkey's bags. This morning there was food. Which reminded me of the thief from the morning before. I looked sharply at Percval who was calmly saddling the horse.

"Hey, by the way, yesterday morning all of my food was stolen. Do you know anything about it?"

He looked up. "Is that why you asked for a donkey full of food?" he asked with the slightest touch of a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah."

"It must've been Peter. He always steals food, even from the royal kitchen. He eats it all himself, and would only part with it with many tears if Robina demanded he hand it over."

"Why do those guys respect your sister so much?"

"She charms them with her beauty and skill," he smirked. "They have never seen a girl who can shoot a bow and arrow so well, nor have the filthy pigs seen anyone so beautiful. They all want her so they follow her every command, hoping she will lower herself and reward them for drooling. One of the disgusting reasons I left."

"Good reason," said Conrad who was sitting up and rubbing out the sleepies.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I sneered mockingly.

He glared. "Hey you can't say that I'm not a P..." he trailed off as he looked at Perceval "I'm not as much as a sleepy head as you are."

I shrugged, "You're right and you are far from beautiful."

Perceval impatiently waited forus to finish our taunts, eat our breakfast, and finally saddle our horses. He started out when we were just grabbing the saddle horns to pull ourselves up. I considered ditching him with Conrad, but then I saw he was leading the donkey, and I did not feel like getting lost.

Conrad and I rode up to his side, and Conrad asked, "So how did you become a robber?"

"I wasn't a robber. My sister and I were orphaned so I was in her charge."

"That must've been tough," I said. "She reminds me of Pri...a girl I knew."

Perceval didn't seem to notice our stopping when we were about to mention anything royal but I was afraid he knew. I wasn't about to ask and find out, though.

"Do you know where Gaul is?" asked Conrad.

"Yes, I lived there before Robina dragged me over here."

"You're a Gaul?" I said in surprise.

"I suppose you can call me one."

"Wow, I always thought the Gauls would have accents and dark skin," said Conrad blinking."I don't know why I thought that, just something that stuck with me whenever I recieved the annual horses from them."

I winced.

"I mean when I saw the horses that the royal stables got from them," said Conrad quickly.

"You both worked at the royal stables?" asked Perceval calmly.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "We worked at the stables."

"And yet you didn't steal the saddles," he commented.

I gulped. "Nah, they were ours. Because we sometimes occompanied the royal family. Body guards, ya know."

"Of course," he said, but I don't think he believed us.

Argh. I was just being paranoid. The boy couldn't see right through me. He did not know I was Prince Lance and that I owned the stables themselves. He only thought I worked there and that was all, so keep it that way.

"So, you know the royal family well?" he asked.

"Yes, we know them well."

He was silent a while then said, "There are four children, correct?"

"Yeah," said Conrad eagerly. "There's Prince Lance, Princess Elaine, Princess Carrie, and Prince Jesse is just a kid." He glanced at me when he said my name and blushed when he said Carrie's.

"So I've heard. How is the king? I hear he is failing."

"He still has a couple years," I said, "And then Prince Lance will be king."

Conrad looked at me and smirked. "Hopefully he is as good as he looks," he said sarcastically.

I resisted the urge to glare at him. But Perceval huffed, "He better be. Because his good looks might prove destructive to him and the kingdom. Pretty is as pretty does."

Conrad snickered behind Perceval's back in utter agreement.

"He's plenty good," I said trying hard not to growl. "I've heard that he spends most of his time in the library studing law and his father is certain he'll be a good king."

"He also spends time in the stables, riding wild horses," smirked Conrad. "He might get killed before he's king."

"He's been doing it since he was seven," I snapped "And he's still alive."

Perceval laughed. Something none of us had heard him do. It was a nice laugh, well nice for a kid. "You guys must really know this Prince Lance," he said.

"Oh, yes," said Conrad eagerly. "See him practically every day. He's actually kinda our friend."

"Then why did you leave?"

Conrad and I looked each other in an awkward silence.

"Well, we were..." stammered Conrad.

"Getting tired of that life," I finished. "We had never been away from the castle so we decided to see what the world is like."

"And what is it like?"

"Uh... well so far we've only met a strange group of robbers who practically killed us and stole our horses," said Conrad. "Not very pleasant. And..."

"It is full of freedom," I said, smiling as I remembered my happiness at being free from the castle, royal duties, and Princess Anastasia.

"Yes it is," said Perceval his voice softening into a tone that startled me. He quickly cleared his throat and asked, "Is it true that the Prince will let any commoners come and eat at his table and dinning hall on his wedding day to Princess Anastasia?"

I gulped. "He will do that when he get's married, yes."

Conrad looked at me in surprise then shrugged and asked Perceval, "Have you ever seen the Prince?"

He hesitated and seemed to think this over very seriously, which made me twice as nervous. "I'm not sure," he said. "I think I did when I was in the town and someone was riding through, but I couldn't be for certain. I have only heard second hand from others about his looks and hobbies and what not. The comments are usually in his favor, and many seem to pity him and his marriage to the Princess of Kuran. Forgive me for what I said earlier, I actually think he will make a good king."

I half wondered if he had just said that because he realized I might have his head chopped off for insulting me as a Prince, but I quickly reminded myself he knew nothing, and tried to be happy to know that the people thought well of me.


	10. Rescuing the 'maiden'

:( I don't know why I did this, I wasn't planning on Anastasia ever being in here again. So I'll just have to work with her. Thanks!):

Chapter 10

Princess Anastasia looked out the window with a sigh. The morning had gone dreadfully dull and she had nothing to do but sit and wait for the ball to come. She didn't want to go because she knew she would leave hating Prince Lance even more. She didn't know why they were always arguing and getting in each other's faces, it just came naturally and she dreaded what would happen when they were married. She shuddered and pushed the thought away.

"Princess Anastasia," said her maid coming up and giving a little curtsey.

"What?" asked Anastasia dryly without even looking up.

"This letter came from the kingdom of Adelfos today. They said it was most urgent."

The Princess took it absently and broke the seal. She hoped it said that they decided they didn't want her to marry thier stupid Prince after all. It was short and simple

_Princess Anastasia, _

_We are sorry to inform you that the wedding will have to be postponed. Prince Lance has mysteriously disappeared and not can be done until we find him. Please give this message to your father._

_Duke Arundel_

Instead of smiling with joy at the thought her dreaded marriage had been hindered and of hoping that they didn't find the Prince, Anastasia was so stunned she almost stopped breathing.

This can't be happening, thought Anastasia. Has he run away? Has he been kidnapped? This sudden feeling of despair surprised her. She hated the Prince, right? She fell onto her bed, gasping.

"Princess Anastasia?" said the maid in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Melanie," sighed the Princess. "I thought I wouldn't care when I read a message like this one, but I do care! Lance is gone!"

"Don't you love him, Princess?"

Anastasia gaped. "No... at least that's what I thought. I'm not sure any more. I don't know. He is horrible, but I too have been horrible. Melanie," she said suddenly her eyes widening. "I have to find him."

"Milady?" Melanie lowered the letter she had just scanned. "What are you saying?"

"I have to find him!"

"But wouldn't there be others doing that?"

"Yes, but...I just do!" cried Anastasia despertely. "Go get the gentlest horse in the stables saddled."

"But milady you don't ride..."

"I'm going to ride today," said Anastasia sharply. Melanie curtsied and left, her face white with fear and surprise. Anastasia gaped at herself. Why was she doing this? She didn't love Lance, did she? No, she had wanted to claw him to pieces, not save him from whatever. But for some reason she felt like she needed to find him. And then what? Force him to marry her when she still disliked him and wished him dead? She paced, wondering what to do.

Melanie suddenly returned and said, "Your orders are done, milady."

Anastasia hesitated then nodded and said, "Good now get me a satchel. I have some packing to do."

* * *

It didn't take us long to get out of the woods and onto some road that was really popular, because there were a lot of merchants with caravans, farmers with wagons and rich people with carriages. I didn't like being out in the open so much, because I was afraid someone might recognize me. 

Perceval also didn't like being surrounded by so many people but Conrad seemed to be loving it. He smiled at everyone he made eye contact with and waved at a couple of noblewomen riding on horses.

I nudged him, "Carrie wouldn't have like that, Con."

He blushed and shrugged.

"Let's get off the road," said Perceval. "I know another short route through the woods. I'm not familiar with this place."

I quickly agreed and Conrad reluctantly followed us, as Perceval lead us off on a fork in the road into the forest. We hadn't gone far when a man came running around the bend at full speed, looking very desperate and terrified. He caught sight of us and immediately threw himself on the ground his hands in a praying position.

"Oh, please, young sirs, help me I beg of you!"

"With what?" I asked, backing Ares down as he stepped about nervously at this sudden visitor.

"My village! My daughter! My people!" he began tearing at his hair in a wild manner.

We looked at each un sure what to do.

"Tell us exactly what's wrong," said Conrad.

With tears in his eyes, ones that I think were fake, he began his mournful tale, "For many years my village of five hundred people have been held prisoner by a ferocious monster. He would let no one in or out of a certain region. We were forced to become farmers and feed him anything we could get our hands on. We have lived like this peacefully for ten years. But now the monster wishes that we give him human flesh. We sent our invalid, our old, anything. But he wants more and has finally claimed my daughter as his next meal. She is only a girl, please let her live!"

"How did you get out if you are a prisoner?" asked Perceval, sounding as if he didn't believe a word of the man's story.

"I escaped," he said simply, hardly glancing at him, and keeping a fixed gaze on Conrad and I. "Please, sirs, our whole village would gladly give you anything in return if you would rid us of this monster and save my daughter."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," said Perceval quietly.

"What ever do you mean?" cried Conrad. "This guy is in trouble we can't just pass by without helping. But you _are_ just a boy, Perceval. You can stay in the village while Lance and I go and see this monster."

The man dried his tears and cried, "Oh, thank-you, tha..."

"Conrad, I really don't think this is a good idea," said Perceval his voice rising as he looked nervously at the man.

I was rather shocked when they both looked at me, and Conrad asked, "What do you think, Pr...Lance?"

I looked at the man looking pleadingly at me, then at Conrad making signs to me to say yes, then at Perceval who wasn't smiling, only looking at me intently. I shrugged and said, "We can take the chances."

Perceval stiffened and quietly followed us as we followed the man who was jumping up and down with excitement. He led us off the path and into the forest, where he chattered continually about his pretty daughter and his wonderful little town. Conrad listened and sometimes commented on things, but I just gazed around me, wondering if the monster was as bad as the man was making him sound. I had no desire to die just yet, and I fingered the hilt of my sword nervously.

"We are almost there, sirs," said the man. "So if the little man wishes to wait here for you, he may do so and I will lead you on."

Perceval jerked his head up from a trance and said, "I'll stay."

Conrad shrugged, "We could have used your skill at the bow, Perceval, but that's ok you are still young."

I don't think Perceval liked that but he didn't say anything as we continued on with out him. The man's steps were slowly as he neared our desination and he looked very worried. He finally pointed to a ridge up ahead and said, "Down there, sirs. The gods bless you in your endeavors."

Conrad smiled encouragingly at him and we urged our horses to the ridge and stopped to see what there was to see.

Down below was an area that was very desolate looking. The ground was charred black and a black rocks were scattered about in what looked like the ruins on a stone building. In the middle of the ruins was a pole and tied to the pole was the young girl. She was deathly pale and her hair hung around her face in dirty mats as she stared wildly at the creature emerging from its cave.

The creature was a dragon looking monster with red stringy fur around his face and a particularly long nose. He was shaped like a lion, but had scales, red wings, and very large hind legs that looked like they could easily jump four yards into the air.

Conrad looked at me and he asked, "Are you ready?"

I shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Our casual talking had turned the dragon's head in our direction and he blinked his eyes and snarled. Conrad waved and said, "Hey, mister, wanna play?"

I guess the long flame of fire thrown at us meant yes.

I was surprised and pleased when Ares didn't freak out. In fact he seemed to be ready to fight the dragon himself. I was a little worried however when he suddenly charged at the dragon without warning me and I had to use my sword in defense. The sudden charge left me a little baffled as I nearly swung wildly in the smoke that surrounded me.

Luckily Conrad was on the other side and had most of the dragon's attention as he snapped viciously at him. Conrad didn't have a sword and was poking a spear at him, daring him to come closer. I didn't know he even knew how to use the thing or where he got it. His bow had fallen away and one of his arrows was sticking out of the dragon's hind legs.

I began to sneak up from behind, intending to jab my sword into his neck, a place that was soft, but before I could lift my sword, the dragon swung around with lightning speed. I half wondered if he had eyes on the back of his head as I tried desperately to pull Ares back. He was already dancing away; I was impressed. It seemed as though he knew how to handle these creatures.

But he wasn't fast enough, some of the fire burned my arm, at hurt really bad. Ares was also burned, but instead of wincing, he was angry and again charged forth. I wasn't ready and tried to yell at him to stop, but before the dragon could take another breath to turn me to toast, one of Conrad's arrows made him swing around again.

Ares only hesitated to rear and land hard on the dragon's tail. Wow was he smart.

That tail was a very big weak spot because it practically fell off under Ares's sharp heavy hooves. The dragon leapt ten feet into the air with a squeal, (yes it squealed), Ares went flying in the other direction, (the tail had been pulled out from under him) and I went flying somewhere different all together.

I didn't hear any bones crack when I landed, but I felt pain shoot through my arm and I think I blacked out for a second because when I looked around, the dragon was lying on the ground groaning and Conrad was whooping up a storm.

"We did it! We did it! Yahoo!"

I started to struggle to my feet to help actually put an end to the beast when something suddenly landed on my back and I yelled as claws tore into my shoulder flesh and a non human scream blasted out my ear drums. Conrad's eyes popped out and he began to stutter.

Desperate to know what was behind me, I grabbed it with my non burned arm and felt something hot writhing on my back as it continued to claw at me. I jerked it off and when it hit the ground I was shocked to see the man who had led us here!

Only this man was very different. His skin was shredding, revealing green scales beneath, his eyes were blood shot, and his nails long and bloody, with my blood.

He was a demon.

His hands came around my throat and I knew he was going to bite me, kill me and... I tried to push him away, reach for my sword do anything as my neck burned with his touch and I choked out to Conrad, who seemed ready to faint. My mind was going blank and my grip on the demon's head relaxed as my eyes rolled back.

A sudden jerk at my throat made me do a flip in the air and I landed on my back, hard. I just lay there waiting for the monster to kill me. But he never did. I forced an eye open and I saw the creature was lying twisted and dead in heap. A single arrow was seen sticking out of him and I closed my eyes.

Perceval.


	11. Secrets Revealed

(Wow! Thanks everyone. But be warned, there is something here I'm sure none of you suspected. I know I was surprised when I wrote it!)

Chapter 11

A cold, wet cloth was suddenly plastered on my forehead and my eyelids flickered.

"Hey, he's alive."

That was Conrad's voice and I was ready to get up and strangle him for not doing anything when I had been caught in the paws or claws of that filthy demon.

I started and my eyes flew open as I cried, "Dang it, Conrad!"

"Don't get up," said Perceval putting a hand on my shoulder and forcing me back down to the ground.

I didn't feel like getting pushed around. I brushed his hand away and sat up, then leaned against a rock behind me. I glanced around at the forest surrounding me and at the creek babbling away and at Ares eating quietly at its side.

"How bad are my wounds if I can't get up?" I asked wincing at the mention of my burned arm, neck, torn back and throbbing head.

"Your neck and back are the worst," said Perceval. "They probably would have been better if Conrad had done something," his tone said a hot, I told you so.

"How did you know that man was dangerous and a demon?" I asked as Conrad looked uncomfortably away.

Perceval shrugged. "Instinct. I've seen them before. Don't worry, Prince Lance, you'll live."

I gaped. Then quickly closed my mouth as Perceval smiled slyly.

"Yes. I know. I've known it since my cousin told me about the wild horseman on top of a strangely large and beautiful horse. The horse is from Gaul and no one is allowed to ride such wonderful animals except his majesty himself."

"Don't call me that," I said, my face falling in an almost childish pout. "That's one disgusting reason I left," I said, slighlty mimicking his voice.

He shrugged. "I don't blame you."

I suddenly remembered the girl we were supposed to rescue and I asked about her.

Perceval shrugged again. "She kinda disappeared. I guess she was demon as well, and was afraid when it's master killed."

Conrad suddenly gasped and said, "Hey, Perceval, you're hurt!"

Perceval shrugged and moved his arm behind his back. "It's nothing, just a scratch."

I knew he was trying to hide something and I was feeling so much better that I leaned over and grabbed his arm. I was surprised to find it so skinny, yet strong as I pulled to examine it.

Perceval winced and I saw his lower face turn pale as I brushed away his sleeve. A long gash was in his slender arm and his glove was bloody and torn. The wound was bleeding a lot, but I could tell he had washed it and had tried to make it stop. If it didn't get taken care of soon it would be infected then we'd have some problems.

"How did this happen?" I demanded as Conrad rushed to the river to get a bucket of water.

"The demon used magic to send some sort of laser to my arm. It cut it right when I let the arrow fly," said Perceval, his voice finally showing the pain he was feeling. "I've been losing blood ever since."

"I thought you were smart," I almost smirked. "This is the dumbest thing you've done yet. How could you spend hours caring for me when I only got scratches when you could get killed from this?"

I didn't wait for an answer because I knew he wouldn't give me one. I washed away most of the blood and Conrad applied some herbs. Sometimes Perceval jerked his arm when we touched a tender spot and I could tell he was gritting his teeth and keeping the tears back. Poor kid probably never felt anything like that before.

After a while we let him rest and I got a few winks of sleep, too. My shredded back hardly let me get comfortable and my arm was still hurting badly, but I knew it was nothing compared to what Perceval had.

* * *

"Hey, Lance," said Conrad, waking me with a little nudge. 

"Huh?"

"There's a camp not far off. The people...er...creatures there are really friendly and might be able to help."

"Creatures?" I mumbled opening my eyes.

"Yeah, they aren't exactly humans. They areten times as big as us, but they are as gentle and shy as new born kittens. Don't worry I made sure they weren't demons or anything. They said they had a pulp that would help Perceval's gash, they said it was made especially for demon wounds."

I nodded wearily and was surprised that dusk had already fallen on theforest. We (Perceval and I) had slept the day out. I crawled over to Perceval and nudged him.

"Hey, Perceval, we got to go."

He winced but still remained fast asleep. I felt sorry for the kid so instead of shaking him all the more I put my arms under him and lifted him up. He was very light and I had no problem in standing up and carrying him to his horse, even with my sore back and burnt arm. As I set him up on the saddle his hood fell away and I gasped as I nearly dropped him.

Him?

What was I saying?

The hood had been hiding the most beautiful face I had ever seen on a girl. The face was pale, yet still had that natural pretty flush to it and long lashs lined the eyes. Locks of curly auburn hair framed her face and I hesitated as she stirred.

She? Dang that sounded wierd. Perceval was a girl! I quickly put the hood back on as I heard Conrad behind me ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "We need to hurry and get to that camp."

I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen as we rode into the darkening forest. I was surprised at myself for not noticing before. She certainly had pulled off the stunt of being a teenage boy well, because I never suspected anything. It explained the times Perceval had suddenly talked softly and his...her voice changed, and actually sounded like a girl's. It explained why she was so light and small. But it did not explain her ability with the bow or the couarge she showed with her wound.

A light flickering in the darkness told me we were getting near the camp of the giants. Ares pricked his ears forwad and began to trot, but I pulled him slower. That bouncing was like jabbing a few thousand needles into my back and it made my head dizzy.

As we neared closer I saw several very, very tall figures dancing around the bonfire that was getting very big. In the last rays of the sun I could see the giants wore a skimpy loin cloth and most of thier body was covered in hair. Their faces were mostly drooling smiles, bright big eyes and a running nose.

Conrad was right, they were just like new born babies.

One saw us approaching and began clapping loudly.

"Here! Here! Demon killers are here!"

All of the other giants immediately turned around and began to jump up and down as I, Conrad, and Perceval entered their meadow.


	12. Healings

Chapter 12

I was immediately surrounded by the runny nosed giants as I slid off my saddle. Ares reared once with a loud neigh and the giants backed off with oohs, awes, and scared screeches. I went to Perceval and he...she just slumped into my arms, still unconcious.

One of the shorter giants who towered a good two feet over me, came to me asked in an awed voice, "You demon killer?"

"No," I said. I gestured to the figure in my arms and said, "This is. Do you have the cure for the arm?"

The largest giant squinted down at me and nodded slowly, "Cure for demon fire. Come lay Demon Killer on mat." He put a fat thumb gently on my back and I immediatly howled and jumped.

All the giants in turn gasped and jumped as if the big guy had just pushed a button that caused me to make noise.

"He too is hurt," said Conrad quickly coming to my side. He lifted my shirt for emphasis and all the giants again oohed and awed, and said how sorry they were and how they would fix that too. I laid Perceval on the mat and the giants shooed me away so they could do their thing. Actually I didn't need any shooing, their stomping big feet scared me enough to hurry back to Conrad.

"Hey, Con," I said making sure none of the giants were listening, though all were looking at us curiously. "Perceval is a girl."

"And I'm a monkey's uncle," said Conrad sarcastically. "Come on, Lance, that was lame."

"No seriously. Have you ever seen his face? She's a girl, I tell you. As soon as all those creatures mo..."

"Where owie?"

The giant's sudden voice in my ear made me jump and I found myself staring up into a drooling smile of a baby-like giant. I pointed timidly to my back and the giant immediately picked my up by my legs, just like a doll. He dipped his little finger in something and oh so gently rubbed my back.

I sqawked a few times, but it actually felt really good. Then he set me down and patted my head very, very softly.

"Poor boy," he said fondly. He stroked my hair and called to his friend, "Here is Poor Boy!"

His friend smiled broadly and repeated, "Poor Boy!"

My giant looked down at me and I had to side step a gross looking slobber coming down towards me. He asked, "Poor Boy, hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could eat."

He grinned and his eyes lighted up as he ran off to get me some food. As soon as he was gone several of the smaller sized gaints strolled up to me and began saying my name, Poor Boy, and rubbing my back softly, and grinning sheepishly while drool dribbled down thier chins and spattered next to me.

"Having fun?" asked Conrad who had managed to squeeze into the circle of giants and stand beside me.

"Uh huh," I sqeaked as looked into a very large bowl full of green boiling stuff that my giant had brought back. "What is that stuff?"

"I don't think you want to know. Hey, you are starting to look like that soup. Want some rest?"

I nodded, my stomach turning as I looked down into the boiling goop.

"Hey!" yelled the Conrad at the giants. "Poor Boy is tired. Sleepy. He needs sleep because of his owie."

I gaped at Conrad as he practically started grinning like them.

"Sleepy, Poor Boy. Wants his pillow and teddy," he said. The giants nodded eagerly and pointed over to a cruddy looking tent.

"Pillow," said my giant. "Sleepy in there. Poor Boy needs sleepy for owie."

Somehow I got into the tent on onto a very large cot. It was full of grit and I think something crawled out when I slid in, but it was a bed and I was tired. The last thought before I hit the pillow asleep was, I'm going to have to reward these giants when I'm king.

* * *

Anastasia knew that she could not go out and find Lance without someone as some sort of guide. She did not trust many people and she only knew of one person who would be perfect for the job. 

She had lied to Lance. She could ride horse. That is she knew enough about them to get her around, and she rode side saddle like a proper princess. Once her bag had been packed and she had found some clothes that were princess like yet suitable for traveling she rode out to the forest near the castle of Adelfos. The only person she had taken with her was her maid, Melanie, she was not about to go traveling without someone to wait on her.

"Melanie, have you been here before?" she asked as she looked around her at the dark forest and the grassy trail.

"No, milady."

"Then I suppose you have no..."

Her sentence was cut shortinto ashriek as ten green dressed men surrounded her on all sides. They had raised their bows, but had immediately put them down when they saw their prisoners were only young ladies.

"Who are you?" yelled Anastasia indignantly. "How dare you pop out and scare me like that! I am Princess Anastasia of Kuran and I did not come here to be attacked by some robbers! Step away from my horse this instant and don't you touch my bag with your dirty hands. Ooooh! I hate this place!"

The green men were taken about at this display of anger and they backed off, looking at each other and wondering what to do. The big guy (the one who knocked out Lance) stepped up just then and said, "Are you really Princess Anastasia of Kuran come to marry our Prince Lance?"

"Yes," she snapped. "But I have no desire to marry him, remember that. He is an arrogant rouge and..."

"A very good horseman I hear!" piped up one of the archers.

Anastasia sent him a menacing glare and he immediately cowered and mumbled an apology.

"Who is the leader of you filthy rouges?" she asked. "I demand I see him right this instant!"

"Our leader is Robina Hall. But she is at our camp, lying in bed with a broken ankle and sprained wrist."

"Robina?" said Anastasia, her expression changing. "I want to see her right now. She knows me. Lead me directly to her. And don't you touch that bag!"

The big guy, not knowing what else to do with a princess who bossed his men around, shrugged indifferently and began to stroll into the forest. Melanie shuddered as she followed her mistress who was sending glares in ever direction at every man who dared to even glance at her.

As soon as they reached the camp Anastasia demanded she be led to the see their leader, even without anintroduction. And after smoothing her dress and hair to look somewhat like a proper princess, she strode into the hut where Robina was.

The leader of the robbers was sitting on a cot with her leg wrapped up, and her arm in a sling. She did not look happy, in fact she looked infuriated when Anastasia entered.

"I thought I told you..." her words died on her lips when she realized her visitor was not the girl she had just sent to get a pitcher of water. Her eyes took over the silk dressed princess standing proudly in the entrance way her blonde hair tied neatly into a stylish bun and her nose sniffing indignantly at the rude hut around her.

"Robina, girl," she said. "I really thought you would kept this place nicer. And your men, I'm astonished. Didn't you teach them good manners? They jumped out at me and gave me such a fright I nearly lost a hair pin."

"What are you doing here, Ana?" asked Robina. "I thought I told you only to come..."

"When I most need you," finished Anastasia. "Do not worry. Did you really think I came to visit you in such a mean, quaint place with such filthy men drooling outside that door. No. I'm afraid to say I am desperate. I need your help, now. By the way, why are you stuck up in bed?"

Robina gritted her teeth. "A young man with a devil of a horse came through here. The horse was abeauty and I was tempted. He said I could have it, if I could stay on himfor a minute. He must've drugged the beast someway or another, because he went wild and threw me off. I immediately had him arrested but then..."

"Is he still here?" gasped Anastasia, glad that her search would be over so quickly and that she might be able to get rid of the Prince secretly through Robina's orders.

"No," she said grimly. "He escaped and took Perceval with him."

"Perceval?" said Anastasia, confused. "Is not that the young boy who your brother dropped off here and faked to be your brother?"

"Yes. A stubborn lad who never obeyed me. I'm actually glad he is gone, hopefully he'll get killed sometime soon."

"That young man," said the princess, getting quickly down to business. "Was Prince Lance of Adelfos, my...fiance. He rudely ran away because he did not want to marry me. I am trying to get him back. That is why I came to you. I need you to help me track him down."

Robina snickered. "A runaway Prince? How interesting. But I don't think I have the time."

Anastasia frowned. She pulled out a bag from her satchel and tossed it onto the floor. It landed with a thud and a jingle. "Are you sure?" she asked, very sweetly.

Robina glanced at the bag then at Princess Anastasia.

"All right, Ana, you've got it."


	13. The Sacred Trap

Sorry for the delay I was at work with my dad. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

I had expected to wake up to drooling grins and happy squeals. But it just so happened that none of the giants (except for Papa, he's the leader) woke up very early. I woke up on my own and was a little freaked out to see the whole cabin full of cots with sleeping, snoring giants.

Most were drooling on their pillows, some were talking in their sleep, others were making smacking noises which sounded gross, considering their noses were plugged or running. The room didn't smell too good either and I quickly climbed out of the dirty bed and tip-toed over the sleeping giants to the door and fresh air.

I quickly stopped when I saw Perceval leaning against the tree, looking very worn out and tired. She saw me and straightened, trying to pull the hood down lower. I couldn't help but give a little smirk.

"Good morning, Perceval," I said.

"You know, don't you?" she asked her voice changed to a girl's instead of a teenage boy's.

I wasn't surprised she figured it out. "Yeah, I know. You had us fooled for a long time though. Why'd you do it?"

She slumped onto the ground, still leaning against the tree and said, "Sit down, won't you?"

I consented and sat down on a stump. "Is it a long story?"

"No, it's short and simple," she said. "For certain reasons my betrothed postponed our wedding. He took me to his sister, Robina, and she reluctantly welcomed me as a poor boy who her brother had dumped in her care. My fiance said he would come back, and I waited, but he never did. I've been in this disguise for three years. A little before you came I decided I didn't want to be Robina's little brother and therefore set you free."

"Have you lost faith in your betrothed?"

She hesitated then said rather dryly, "Actually I think he's lost faith in me."

I was surprised she didn't seem a little more... well passionate or emotional about it. I mean in the fairy tale books this would have been a tradegy to be abandoned like that by your love. But then again was Perceval's fiance really her love? I shrugged at myself. I didn't know anything about that stuff. Thankfully I had escaped the jaws of love. "Did you learn your archer skills from Robina?"

Perceval smirked and smiled that sly smile again. "No. I taught her her archer skills. She was just a water girl when I first came to her. With my teaching she grew to what she is now. I taught myself when I was twelve."

I wanted to ask more questions but the giants woke up just then and Conrad bounced in our conversation. Well, he started to bounce in until he saw the new Perceval. Then he turned into a fish and began stuttering, looking between me and Perceval with confused shocked eyes. I grinned and gave him the look, I told you so.

"Poor Boy!"

I was picked up by my giant and I was very pleased that my back didn't wince when he handled me a little rougher than before.

"Owie, ok?"

"It's doing great!" I said and gave him an especially big grin that made his eyes start to shine and his nose running faster. He set me down and he turned away as if to cry. Poor giant.

"We are going to continue on our journey," I said looking at the giant before me. "We appreciate everything you've done for us."

He stared blankly at me, then looked at his neighbor as if to say, "Translation please."

Conrad laughed and stepped up to me. "Lance, you can't talk court language to these gaints. Watch and learn from the expert."

He stepped up to the biggest one, Papa, and took his hand, or in this case his pinkie, and said, "Bu bye, Papa. Time for bu bye. We happy you help. But now bu bye. Bu bye, ok?"

Perceval and I looked at each other and I half smirked half smiled. Her eyes laughed.

Conrad went on babbling baby talk.

Papa's face brightened then fell. All the giants gave a mournful, Ooohh... Then thier eyes brightened and they began to wave. My giant waved especially hard and even made an attempt to wipe his nose.

I turned away and went to Ares who was calmed by these baby-like giants justas much as I was. We mounted and with many 'Buh Byes' following us, rode into the forest with our hearts softened and our wounds healed.

For a while we just rode without looking around to see where we were going or where we were. Finally Conrad broke the silence and said, "So, Perceval, I doubt you like being called a boy when we know you are a girl. What were you called before you...uh took on the mantle of being a teenage boy?"

"I prefer my current name," she said absently.

I laughed and said to Conrad, "She doesn't want to tell you because it's probably something really simple, like, Sally, or Beth." I said that only to get the name out of her, for fun.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes flash a little and she answered indignantly, "It most certainly is not. My name is Minerva."

I snuck a sly smile at her and was pleased see her cheeks flush more, knowing she had fallen into the trap.

"Then I'll call you Minerva," said Conrad decidedly.

"Minerva," I said. "The goddess of war and wisdom, also calledAthena, so far you have proved your name very well."

Ares suddenly jumped as Conrad pulled ahead of me with Shika. He smirked at me and asked, "What are you doing in the lead, Prince Lance? Aren't I the one who keeps us out of scrapes? If you lead we'd fall into them."

"You can't even use a sword!" I said indignantly, ready to take my position again.

"Didn't you see me with that dragon? I killed him sing.."

At that point our protector Sir Conrad was caught up from his saddle with a yelp and swung up into the air. I watched as he bounced around a while before only swinging back and forth. A rope was tied around his ankle and was attached to a tall tree albove us. Our protector had fallen into a simple deertrap.

I couldn't surpress the laugh that burst from my mouth, though I didn't try either. I doubled over with laughter and nearly toppled over Ares who was freaked out by Conrad's sudden fly up. Even Perceval smiled broadly at Conrad's predicament.

Conrad's face was red with the blood that had rushed his head, with confusion, and anger.

"Why are you standing around!" he shrieked. "Get me out of this thing!"

"I thought you were supposed tokeep us out of scrapes!" I said. "You stole my job!"

"I don't care! Get me out!"

I nodded to Perceval. "She's supposed to get us out of scrapes, remember? Ask her."

Conrad's face turned even redder as he glared at me.

Perceval cut off his plea and said, "He's right, Lance. If we don't get him down the trappers will be by to pick up thier catch, pretty soon, too. I think this was meant formorethan just deer."

I laughed. "All right, all right. But how do you want me to do it? You're up so high I might as well try and fly up there."

Perceval gestured to her bow but I shook my head. "If we let him fall so suddenly he'll likely break his neck. There is nothing to cushion him with a fall like that."

Conrad's red face paled slightly when he heard this. He was strung up pretty high and the tree was to tall to climb. I didn't know how he was put up there, but I was impressed with the trapper's job. If I stood on Ares's back and strechedarms I might've been able tograb onto his waist, but I didn't know what good that would do. Maybe I could yank him down. Nah, he'd probably break a neck.

Perceval seemed to read my mind. "You could probably reach him, Lance, " she said. "Then untie the rope, you are tall."

I shrugged and moved Ares directly under Conrad whohad stopped thrashing. After calming Ares down I stood up carefully and was able to just barely touch the knot with my finger tips. I doubted I could untie the rope and I let my hands drop to my sides.

"What if I could untie it?" I said to Perceval. "He'd just fall."

She was looking the rope with a strange expression. I turned back to Conrad his face had a look of uncertainty and fear. I looked back at Perceval. Something was going on without my knowledge.

"Uh oh," said Conrad. "I think..."

"What in the world is g..."

"Watch out!" yelled Perceval. "The rope, it's..."

I heared a snap and Conrad suddenly slammed against me and my knees buckled as we both went down. Ares jolted and took off, leaving us to collide heavily with the ground.

"Going to break," finshed Perceval lamely.I could sense the amused smile in her voice.

My bruised arm was hurting horribly and my breath had been knocked out since Conrad was lying directly across me, groaning. As if he had something to groan about. He was cushioned!

"Ugh!" I growled. "Get off of me, you filthy no good..."

Conrad quickly scrambled off and brushed himself off saying, "Sorry, your Majesty."

"You guys hurry and mount!" said Perceval, sounding a little panicky. "The hunters, they're coming."

I was not in a hurry as I sat up and checked to see if I had broken anything. "Who are the hunters?" I asked standing up and looking around for Ares. He was standing a little far off cocking his ears and looking around anxiously. When I went to him he turned sharply at my approach and nickered as if say, 'Somethin's up, Lance, it's time to move on.'

"I'm not sure," said Perceval looking around. "I only know they will be here soon, so hurry."

Like I said, I was not in a hurry, and I was not encouraged by this display of what seemed to be bossiness. I fought the urge to glare at her and then yawn lesiurely when a ear peircing shriek was heard and the trapper jumped out, right in front of me. I yelped and jumped away as his spear nearly jabbed my insides.

It was a man dressed in furs and a wild hairdo all over his face and head. He hardly glanced at me and instead rushed at Conrad. The forest suddenly became alive with this wild men who were all streaming past Perceval and I and going directly to Conrad, who was looking very freaked out.

"Hey!" he squawked as they roughly pulled him from Shika and began to take out some rope.

At this point I stepped in. Pushing my way through the crowd of men I reached Conrad and shoved the ropes away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded glaring at thier leader. Well, I guess he was thier leader, he hada funky looking hat on with a few feathers sticking out of it.

"We are taking our prisoner," he said in accented brisktone. "He is our prisoner because he fell into the sacred trap. We must take him to the lands of our fathers. You and the boy can go on your way, you are not important."

"Sacred trap?" I repeated.

He pointed emphatically at the rope hanging from the tree. "That is our sacred trap. He fell into it."

Well, I knew that, but, _sacred_?

"We must take him to the land of our fathers," the man repeated in a firm voice and laid a hand on Conrad's arm.

Conrad brushed off frantically and said loudly, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Perceval.

The man's eyes did not leave Conrad's face. "We take the prisoner of the Sacred Trap to the alter of our gods when the moon is at it's fullest in two months and there offer him as a sacrifice to the gods to help us in our endevour."


	14. Evil plannings

Chapter 14

"This is Stanley," said Robina in her tired bossy voice motioning to the man who looked with doleful respect at her and Princess Anastasia. He was an ordinary looking man, with a pop belly and a grizzly beard. "He will be your guide and will help you track down your Prince. He is the best I've got, and I am very reluctant to loose him so be nice."

Stanley swatted a mosquito, not caring if Robina talked as if he was some hound dog.

Anastasia frowned. "Robina, I did not give you a bag of gold to be given a dirty man in return. If he is what you really say he is then, you must come with me. I don't want to control your dog."

Robina looked highly irritated then she smiled and asked, "What are you going to do with the prince once we find him?"

Anastasia glanced at Stanley then shrugged, uncomfortably. "I don't know," she said tossing the hair from her shoulders.

"Stanley, go pack up and saddle your donkey," ordered Robina. Then she looked at Anastasia again. "Well, what are you going to do with him? Because if you have no plans, I have several."

"I don't want to _marry_ him," said the Princess in a disgusted tone. "I really don't know why I'm following him in the first place. Why? What do you want from him?"

Robina casually slid her knife from its sheath and said, "I want revenge."

The princess's eyes widened in disbelief then she smirked nervously. "You want to kill him because his horse threw you?"

"And because he took Perceval," snapped Robina, snapping her blade back in place. "I have to get him back."

"The boy? I thought you didn't want the boy. He was just a twerp and gave you nothing but trouble."

Robina scowled. "Yes, I know. But my brother would be furious if I didn't have him when he came. For some reason the boy is very important to him. Probably his slave, or he knows some secret of his life. Either way I've got to get him. So when we catch Lance, may I have the privilage of slicing his throat? And his friend's."

Princess Anastasia shook her head. "No, you can't do that."

She scrunched up her face in deep thought and frustration. Suddenly her face relaxed into a shrewd smile. "You know I just realized a conversation my father had with one of his advisors. I had only heard a few words but I could not understand what they meant. I do now, and it explains so much."

Robina waited impatiently.

But the Princess suddenly shook her head. "You may not kill Prince Lance, Robina. You can have the boy and the prince's comrade, but I will take him with me back to my castle."

Robina shrugged indifferently, but her eyes showed disappointment. "Suit yourself, Ana. I could have saved you a lot of trouble. We can't take your maid and you'll have to travel in poorer clothing than your silks, or we'll be robbed before you can say 'Prince Charming'. We'll leave at dawn."

Princess Anastasia sniffed in disgust. "Just because I'm going to travel, doesn't mean I can't be a princess. If you are so worried about my protection, then have you and Stanley bring a weapon. But of course you two are only a girl and a filthy man. Maybe we should bring a long a body guard as well, so that I can keep my appearance noble."

Robina clenched her teeth, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Time froze for a split second then Conrad's squeaky faint voice said, "You mean I'm going to be a human sacrifice?" 

The leader didn't seem to like that choice of words. "It is a great honor to be given to our gods," he said. "You will be taken to the highest kingdom and given many riches and crow..."

"There is no way you are going to take him," I said. "He is my slave and I own him. You can not just come and take my property away from me like that and give it to your gods who I don't believe in."

Conrad raised an eyebrow then eagerly nodded in agreement.

Wow, he actually_ wanted_ to be my slave.

Of course, I guess that's better than being sacrificed.

The leader wasn't fazed. "It is the will of the gods. He has fallen into the Sacred Trap and we must take him. You may chose any one of these men as a slave in exchange for the one you have lost. But now we must leave. We have a long journey ahead of us and can not be detained."

"Nnnno," I stuttered, stepping directly in front of Conrad in a protective manner. "You can't take him...take me!"

That made everyone's eyes bug out, including me.

Did I really just say that? No use backing down now.

The leader looked me up and down skeptically. "You may look more suitable for the gods, but I'm sorry you have not been chosen. Maybe next time, eh?"

I threw down my trump card. "But I'm a _prince_! Don't your gods like royalty? He's just a stable boy and my slave."

The leader bowed and said, "I regret that you have not fallen in the trap, your majesty. You would have been a fine offering, but the gods have not chosen you. I'm sorry. I'm sure you must be very disappointed."

He said it as if I wasa dog begging for a treat that was already eaten by Conrad.

Creepy.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we have a long journey to make."

Before I could do anything in response, the men grabbed Conrad and Shika from behind and began jogging away. I whirled around, ready to pounce and drag him back but they had already slipped into the forest. Conrad sqawked fearfully, but he was soon gagged. My eyes darted about as I reached for my sword, but the men were all gone. They had disappeared as quickly as they had come. I ran in the direction they had gone and yelled for them to stop, and waved my sword around frantically. But they were gone.

Just like that my best friend had been snatched away from my life. I felt like killing something...or someone.

I scolded myself for thinking like a villian and sighed. No, he wasn't gone just yet. He still had two months to live. Two months. I could track them in two months and save him, couldn't I? Of course I could.

I ran back to Ares and was in the saddle in a single leap.

"Come, on," I said to Perceval, "We've got to get him."

I didn't even wait for her reaction or her but began cantering after the wild men and Conrad. I was sure I could catch up to them, as Ares bounded through the woods, easily dodging all trees without my guidance. But the wild men were no where to be found. They had just disappeared, and they had taken Conrad with them.

The riens tightened and Ares slowed until he was standing stock still. I was breathing heavily, but not because of the ride.

Conrad was gone.

Perceval rode up to my side and said a little gently, "You can't get him back, Lance."

"Of course I can!" I said, feeling a little irritated. "I'll follow them to this _sacred_ place, and I'll save him from the alter if I have to. If I have to I'll kill everyone of those wild men and wrestle with thier filthy preist. Darn religious creeps."

"You'd do that for him?"

I turned to her, startled. Her voice was truly surprised if not shocked and her face showed confused amazement. Didn't she believe in being loyal to friends?

"Of course, I would," I said. "Conrad has been my friend since I was ten. Do you really think I could just let him be captured by wild men and let him be served on a platter to some heathen god when I can do something about it?"

She still seemed confused.

"It's called loyalty. Ever heard of that word?"

"Yes, yes, of course," she said, blushing a little and averting her eyes.

"You don't have to come with me," I said backing up, as if to take the donkey's lead rope from her.

"I have no where else to go. Besides, you might need someone to clear the pathway on your way up to the alter _and_ I know where we can find out where their domain is...I think."

She smiled lightly, and I felt as if good moods could come even without Conrad's sarcastic presence. I am not one to stay grey for long.

"All right then," I said. "Let's hop to it."


	15. The tavern

Chapter 15

"Are you _sure_ there is a town near here?" I yelled over the crashing thunder and the loud pattering of pouring rain.

We had traveled for hours through the woods, following the wild men. Perceval had impressed me with her skill and knowledge of tracking. Several times she would stop and point to footprints that I would have never noticed. That pricked my ego and impressed me at the same time. A very strange feeling.

After a couple hours my rising spirit had been dampened when the sudden burst of rain had washed over the ground and me. Destroying all the tracks and ruined most of the hope I had. Now I was soaked to the skin and deeper. There wasn't a dry inch on my body and I getting ready to start shivering as night set in.

"No," said Perceval, her voice barely heard. "I'm not sure of anything, Lance."

Great. That helped a lot. I hoped she was just being humble.

Suddenly I spotted a tiny light flickering through the darkness and sheets of rain. I immediately nudged Ares and began trotting towards it, trying hard not to loose sight of it as the rain hit my face.

Oh, please let be a town, I thought fervishly.

Ok, a cottage would be good too, but it was a town I was pressing for. The inhabits of a cottage might turn us away or give us a floor and a crust. But a tavern would surely give us food and real beds. Food.

Dang it. My eyes glanced back to the wet donkey that was following us and the dark lumps on its back. I hoped all that food wasn't spoiled. I would simply _die_ if I had to travel without food.

My hopes soared when another light flickered. We had a town.

There was a hitching post in front of the local tavern, but I led Ares round to the stables. As soon as I led him in he shook, sending a spray of smelly horse rain all over me.

"Hey!" I squawked. "Is that what I get for putting you in a stall? What do I have to do to gain your respect?"

He replied with a snort and a shake of his head which obviously said,"Be careful where you stand next time, duh."

Despite his giving me a hose down, I brushed him carefully and lay a blanket on him before going round to the front. I couldn't stay mad him for long. Heck, I couldn't even get _really_ mad at him.

Before I went inside, I fetchedseveral gold coins from my saddle bag and stuck themin my pocket. I didn't want to walk into a tavern with a large bag of gold hanging at my side. Perceval was shivering at the enterance while waiting for me. But whenshe saw me she stopped and stood a little straighter.

Poor girl, trying to act brave.

I stepped up to her and murmured casually while opening the door, "You know, teenage boys shiver, too."

I'm sure she clenched her teeth, but I was too busy strolling up to the counter to pay anymore attention to her.

The keeper looked over me with a hard suspicious glance and asked gruffly what I wanted. I guess he didn't like strange young men staying his tavern. Keeping a straight face that was hopefully clear of any mischief, I asked for a meal for me and...I looked around for Perceval.

"That kid over there, my brother...er cousin."

Perceval had told me she had enough being the brother of Robina, so I turned her into my cousin instead. Besides, I didn't like having a little brother either. They are annoying. My little brother Jesse is officially the most annoying kid in the castle in, if not in all the land. I had even dubbed him 'Sir Annoyance' and he relished his title and lived up to it better than anyone I have ever seen.

I heard the keeper mumble something about 'double trouble' and took my money. Hey, he was my cousin not my brother. We wouldn't get into trouble...

"Hey, kid, watch the heck where you're goin'!"

Right?

I turned and saw Perceval standing against the wall before a big fat guy. His face was red from drinking too much and he looked like he could crush the girl's skull in two.

Oh, great, I thought, she's worse than a little brother, Jesse never made me stand up to big fat guys. Of course there were no fat guys in the castle...

"Hey, Percy," I called.

Her eyes darted to me but she didn't make a move. The keeper plopped a couple of drinks in front of me.

"Come on over, coz, I've got you a drink."

Perceval nodded vaugely and after muttering something to fat guy began walking to the counter. But the fat guy wasn't finished. He grabbed her arm and said in a slurred voice that was sickening, "You ain't goin' anywhere until you properly apologize."

Then he turned to me.

Me? Hey, I didn't do anything! I'm innocent, I swear! Ok, so maybe I'm 'related' to the kid, but...

"You this brat's cousin?" he bellowed.

I gulped and slid of the chair. Sauntering carelessly over I said brightly, "Yeah, that's me. I'm Jesse."

Why did I just name myself after an annoying brother?

I stuck my hand out and said, "Pleased to meet you, mister. Hey, sorry about Percy here, he's kinda clumsey, and... ya know..." I leaned forward as if telling a big secret.

"Slow in the head."

Perceval was glaring at me and the fat guy was still staring blankly at my hand. I casually removed his hand from Perceval's arm and said, "I've got a few extra coins, mister, I can buy you a drink. Maybe that would be a 'proper' apology, eh?"

I hoped he was drunk enough to agree.

He was.

As he sat down at the counter with Perceval and I (I made sure I was in the middle of the two), he became the very overly friendly type of guy. I guess he was glad he found someone to get him more wine.

"Youngsters these days are always like that," he grumped. "Just like Percy here, eh Percy?" He guffawed as Perceval turned away and I had to force out a few friendly laughs.

"Don't have brains anymore, and all their feet have turned into thumbs...er...their fingers have turned into thumbs and their feet just cross eachother like a waddling duck."

Here he hooted again. "Have you ever seen a waddling duck, boy!" he roared as if he had said the funniest joke on earth and slapped me on my back.

Ouch that hurt. Obviously the giant's medicine didn't heal it _completely_, I mean it _was_ still fresh. Though it's more likely this guy had a very heavy hand.

I was begining to see my mistake.

Never, I mean never befriend a drunk guy. Especially if they are fat, because when they laugh...

Ugh.

I think when I'm king I'm going to restrict the laws on wine. It just isn't good for people. Besides it would lower the many drunken brawls the town police have to put up with.

After twenty minutes of pure torture, and after the fat guy had consumed three bottles, I was released from my burden when the keeper kicked him and several other drunk men out.

Suddenly one of the men at the tables raised his glass and yelled, "A toast to his highness, King Augustine!"

I had noticed he and his two comrades had been arguing over politics while passing around a bottle. It had been emptied ten minutes ago, but the men still loved to make a show of emphatically putting it to their mouths, gulping loudly, setting it down with a long sigh, wiping their dry mouth and passing it on to the next man.

I raised my untouched glass and rolled my eyes while everyone else eagerly raised his bottle. I had thought I would drink mine, but I after what I saw what it had done to my fat 'friend' I didn't drink it.

"And to his missing son, Lance!" yelled the man again.

This time everyone frowned and someone said, "We can't praise him when he's gone."

"It's not happy news that's he's missing," added another.

"Darn boy couldn't stand up to a woman," snorted a man with an ugly scar down his face. "I have three wives and they don't scare me!"

Wait a minute, since when was polygamy allowed? I would have to change that when I was king.

"That's because your ugly face scares _them_," guffawed his comrade.

"What makes you say he ran off because of the princess?" challenged a young farmer boy about my age, maybe younger. He was sitting next to me and was in the process of gulfing down his food, so his words were rather garbled

"Why else would he do it?"

He shrugged. "What if he was kidnapped? Maybe the stable boy helped in the kidnapping. After all, Princess Anastasia is kidnapped, so why not him?"

That nearly made me start to my feet. He was kidding.

The princess was kidnapped?

The scarred face man snorted again, "Dummy, she isn't kidnapped. She returned to her own home remember?"

I had to stop myself from breathing in relief.

Relief! I did _not_ just think that! I meant to think, _dang it she's still around!_

"Obviously you haven't hear the latest news," said the young man defiently, "I've just come from the city and they say that Princess Anastasia is missing."

Er...yes! she's kidnapped. Yay, now I can go home and beg my father to find my own wife. But that wasn't how I really felt.

No, do not even _think_ I have gone soft and am sorry she was kidnapped. I was only sorry because that meant I had to go home, back to the castle back to normal life.

Hey! I didn't say that either. Had I forgotten Conrad? Of course not.

Then suddenly in unision with my thoughts, the continuing conversation in the tavern came back to my ears with a force when the young man next to me said, "Well, adieu, men. I've got to get up early tomorrow, so I can get a head start in tracking down those wild men."

This time I really started from my seat.

"Wild men?" I said.

He glanced me up and down and when he saw I was a stranger said, "Yeah, there's a large group of wild men running around in these woods. They are religious fanatics and every year they carry off someone to be killed on their alter. They never do though, they always end up having to kill a goat or a cow, if they're lucky."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, and I decided then and there that he was cool. "It's a tradition for me and my brothers to follow them every year and release their captive. They are rather dense so it's pretty fun, and we tie a goat in place of the prisoner."

I grinned and said eagerly, "That is way cool. My best friend is actually the captive so I'd like to go with you tomorrow on your hunt."

"You and your cousin?" he asked, glancing behind me with an almost doubtful look.

Cousin? Oh, yeah, I had nearly forgotten about Perceval. I turned and gestured to Perceval who was listening to the low tones of the the tavern keeper, who looked almost excited, or disgusted, or evil, I wasn't sure which.

Huh! I guess young Percy made friends with the suspicious tavern man.

"Yeah, my cousin. Percy here could actually help you a little."

Perceval turned to look the young man slowly up and down. He gave a little wave and introduced himself, "Hey, by the way I'm Theo. I know you two are Percy and Jesse."

She looked a little coldly at me as if she wanted to say, _My real name is Perceval but this dope had to put an 'ee' at the end._

Hey, I thought. I put and 'ee' at the end of my name, too!

"All righty then," I said cheerfully. "We'll be up bright and early and meet you..."

"Just at the front door," Theo finished with a smile, standing to his feet. He tipped his hat to both of us and said, "Good night, Jesse, good night, Percy. I will see you in the morning."


	16. A ridiculous race

Chapter 16

My back was sore.

That was the very first thing I noticed the next morning. I groaned and opened my eyes, realizing immediately why. I was on the floor, but wasn't the reason, that was ok, I had slept on the floor in the forest, and I had laid down on the floor the night before. So I hadn't fallen off a bed or anything. But it wasn't _just_ that I was on the floor.

I was on a very very hard wooden floor and that was not _nearly_ as comfortable as the soft pine needle/moss covered forest I had been sleeping on.

The night before I had been a gentleman and had of course given Perceval the bed.

No, I take that back. I didn't give _Perceval_ the bed. I gave _Minerva_ the bed. I would have never given a teenage boy the only bed in the room when it had looked extremely comfortable to myself.

Why is good repaid with evil? First Ares and now Perceval, er...Minerva.

She was still asleep on the bed when I slowly arose from the treacherous ground. The sun was not yet up and it was rather cold. I opened the window and the early early morning light filled the room. I thought this would have waken her up, or my groaning, or my loud cursing and crash when I bumped into something and tripped to the floor, but it didn't.

Reluctantly and I went over to her and was surprised to see her cheeks were tear stained. I wondered if she had been crying in her sleep, or crying during the night when I was asleep. Though I saw no cause either way. I didn't want to wake her up in such a state so I went down to eat breakfast.

I confess seeing her in such vunerable way made me feel kind of bad. I had treated her like an insignificant, annoying, teenage cousin. Not very good treatment I assure you. I resolved to treat her like a Prince of Adelfos should treat a girl, no matter the rank or age. That made me feel somewhat better as I settled down with some eggs the sleepy tavern maid had given me.

Perceval came down not long after and sat heavily on the stool next to me. The maid gave her a plate and she picked up her fork.

A sudden idea flashed in my head and I said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she grunted, jabbing into the ham.

"Wait.Want to race and see who can eat the most?"

She stared at me as if I had grown two heads, the same look Conrad often gave me. I say crazy things that I am immediately ashamed and sheepish of. But I never turn back, which often get me into trouble.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to see who can eat the most?"

"But you are twice as big as me!" she squawked. "And if you are starving then I have no chance."

"I'm not starving," I huffed. "Just hungry. Come on it'll be fun, if you win I'll give you five gold coins."

That lighted her face. "All right."

I had been silently hoping she'd refuse.

"What will you give me?" I challenged.

"You won't have to give up five coins," she said smugly.

I glowered and she said, "Fine I'll let you use and carry my bow and arrows for one day."

My eyes widened. "The one that the elf gave you? The arrows that are dipped in poison and never miss a shot?"

She chuckled. "I don't have any other, L...Jesse."

I had been admiring her weapons ever since she had told me their history while we had been tracking the wild men. She had said that once while practicing her archery an elf friend of her father's had been impressed and given her a tall strong bow made from them. Also a sheath of poisoned arrows. Ever since then I had wanted to try them out.

"It's a deal," I said and the race was on.

I was too busy stuffing my face to count how many plates she had emptied. After the disgusted tavern maid shoved a third plate in front of me I turned to Perceval and asked, "What are you on?"

"Finishing my three," she mumbled through her food and gave me a sheepish smile.

I laughed and growled at the same time and dug in. She certainly acted like a teenage boy as she crammed the muffin half way into her mouth and crumbs fell away. I could hardly imagine her crying for any reason and almost forgot my resolusion as I tried to keep up with her and eat more.

A few minutes later I sat groaning over my empty plate. Ugh. I didn't like stuffing myself, and right now my stomach felt like bursting.

Perceval daintily wiped up the last of her egg and shoved it into her mouth.

"That was plate five," she smirked.

I had only gotten up to four and had had a hard time finishing even that.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for proving my point that all teenage boys are pigs."

"Just because you are one year past the _teen_ years doesn't mean you are a pig as well," she huffed.

"Enough," I said and placed five coins in her palm. She smiled smugly, gloating over her victory.

I really hadn't thought I would win, considering I wasn't even that hungry when I started and that she had practically been starving. I had only wanted to lighten her spirits and make sure she was all right from what ever had happened last night. Besides, it had been fun, something Conrad and I would have done. Actually Conrad and I often had eating races, and it was pretty even on who was the ultimate winner.

Theo was waiting patiently at the front door when Perceval and I got over our gluttony and laziness. His brothers were there and we were quickly introduced to the Ten Brothers of Terif, the town we were staying in.

(Ok let me see if I can remember them all in order...) The oldest was Tyler (30) and was already starting another generation of the brothers with two sons and a third on the way. Then there was Trent(29), Tanner(28), Terry(27), the twins, Tim and Tom(26), Thian(24), Tristam (21), Theo (20), and Troy was the youngest at seventeen and was hopping around with excitement.

Thankfully the twins were the only ones who looked the same in the mix of red heads, brunetts, blacks, blondes, shorts, skinnies, talls and fats. I breathed a sigh of relief when Theo told me he didn't expect me to remember them all.

"Only remember Tyler, Thian, and I."

"And me!" said Troy.

The brothers scoffed and one of the twins playfully boxed the boy's ears.

"Really," he said to me. "I am very important. Last year it was me who set everyone on the right track while Tyler, Tim,Tom and Tristam were picking flowers for their wives and girlfriends and Tanner was trying to copy the birds and Terry was..."

"That's enough, Troy," said Tyler ruffling the boy's hair with a sheepish grin. "It's not good to spread gossip."

"Well, it's true," he huffed, but said no more.

"Can we go now?" asked Thian. He was abroody looking young man several years older than myself. For some reason his sun brown face and black hair looked oddly familiar. "The sun is approaching and the wild men will be harder to catch once they are on the run."

As we led our horses out Troy explained quietly, "He wants to get back home and work in his shop. He's always stowed away in his shops looking over maps and books. He's not like us others because his Ma is the last of Pa's wives."

Ah, so that's why their father was able to have ten extremely different sons. _He_ had several wives too. I really had to do something about it, no one should have to remember ten boys' names that all begin with T.

And so the hunt of the wild men began.

It really just consisted of all of us trotting lesuirely along while the twins ran ahead in the direction Thian directed them. We talked and badgered one another and we were all surprised when Perceval easily momorized every single brother's name. Including the twins. They also admired Ares, which was expected. It wasn't long until the breathless twins came back.

"They are not far ahead!" said one T.

"But we lost the trail and Thian will have to find it again," confessed the other.

Thian grumbled.

"I can find the trail again," said Perceval suddenly.

Immediately eleven pairs of eyes were looking at her and she added a little more feebly, "I've tracked before."

"Yeah, sh...he's really good," I said, reminding myself that Perceval was a boy but I was to _treat_ her as a girl, but not to call her a girl.

Tyler shrugged. "Go ahead. Tim, Tom, show him where you fumbled. We will follow more quickly and quietly."

"Can't I go on ahead?" asked Troy excitedly.

"No. This is only your second hunt and if you fall into one of the traps or get your head chopped off, Ma will never forgive me."

Troy huffed but urged his horse like the rest of us as the two T's and Perceval slipped ahead. Tyler quietly explained their annual way of finding and rescuing the captive.

"It's really quite simple," he said. "The wild men place no guard around him, believing that he _wants_ to be the sacrifice and therefore will not try and run away. Anyhow, Trent takes Tristam, Terry and the twins on the opposite side of camp and make a big hubbub. Most of the wild men will run in that direction. Tanner and Troy will pretend to be wild men and will help make even more noise and keep everyone away from the prisoner, giving Thian, Theo and I a safe passage to him. Once we untie him Tanner will cry like a female woodpecker and we will all run for our lives."

"What about the lamb?" asked Troy who had been listening carefully.

"Theo will tie the lamb in the prisoner's place," said Tyler.

And for the first time I saw that Theo had a small lamb attached to his saddle. It was ugly looking, but it was big and plump.

"Sounds simple enough," I said. "Will Percy and I go with you, Theo and Thian?"

"Yes, since the captive is your friend, you may do the honors of untying him."

Just then the twins popped up out of nowhere and Ares jumped.

"We have found their encampment!" said one of the identical twins.

"Where, Tom?" asked Tyler.

"We'll lead the way, Percy is guarding it," said the other twin which I guess was Tim.

"All right, brothers," said Tyler, his eyes begining to dance. "You know your positions, everyone go. And hurry, you know the longer we're gone the more worry the lady folk back at home have, and the harder the scolding is."

Troy rolled his eyes and we grinned at each other.


	17. The hunt

**(I am beginning to like Robina...)**

Chapter 17

Perceval was sitting up in a tree when we arrived at the spot. She looked down at us, her face well hidden and said, "The camp is just down this hill."

I looked down but could only see trees, bushes, and more trees.

"Where?" I asked.

"The wild men don't have tents and don't make fires," explained Tyler. "They are down there and look exactly like their surroundings, so you'll have to be careful. Last year Troy bumped into one while caught up in yelling and screaming. The man whacked him upside the head, and I nearly had to kill him in order to drag Troy away. That's why they are getting the worst lamb of our flocks this time."

Trent, ...t..t... all the T Brothers that were supposed to make a racket went first. Only when we heard a clamor of shouts and the sound of a hundred footsteps running in one direction did Tyler, Theo, Thian, Perceval and I advance. I saw Troy and Tanner running back and forth and yelling something about the pheasants being upon them.

"The prisoner is kept over here," said Tyler.

"There is his pen," said Theo excitedly.

I strained my neck, trying despertely to see the pen and Conrad. But I couldn't do that and watch where I was going. I had a habit of knocking people over when I'm trying to see something.

Tyler suddenly stopped and I bumped into him, hard. He stumbled and tripped me.

See what I mean?

"There's no one there," said Tyler in an amazed voice.

"What!"

I jumped to my feet and ran towards the pen. It was crudely made and very small, and stood about the height of a man.

But I didn't really see this.

I only saw that it was empty.

"Are you sure this is the right pen?" I asked.

Thain, Tyler and Theo just looked at me. Thian was glaring, insulted that I had doubted their knowledge.

"Brothers of Terif!"

I jumped when I heard and recognized the voice. That creepy wild man leader was striding up to us, his animal skins flapping. His hair was disheveled and his eyes wild with grief.

Thian made a move to his sword, Theo placed a hand on his dagger, and Perceval's fingers twitched for her bow.

Hold on a minute, I thought, the guy isn't even armed.

"I am so grateful that you have come."

We all raised an eyebrow...or two in my case. He was grateful?

"Our gift for the gods is not here as you can see."

"What happened to him?" I asked, glowering.

"You have come too late," said the man, and tears actually began to come from his eyes. I wondered if they were fake. "The gift for the gods has done a shameful and dispicable thing. The gods will advenge and curse him for such an act. He will never have a good life. I never thought _anyone_ would dare defy the will of the gods and refuse such an honor to be..."

"Killed like a chicken?" finished Theo.

I stifled a laugh.

"Just get to the point and tell us what happened to him," said Thian.

The wild man glared at them both then said reluctantly, "Last night the one who has fallen into our sacred trap managed to escape on his own. He is gone."

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive it was him?" asked Robina for the third time, trying hard not to be smug and amused. She loved being annoying. 

The tavern keeper was on the verge of spitting fire as his face turned red, if that were possible, seeing that it was already a tomato.

"Yes!" he yelled. "The boy was Prince Lance of Adelfos!"

"Thank-you sir," said Anastasia, sending a glare to Robina.

"Were there two boys with him?" asked Robina.

The tavern keeper glared at her furiously. He hated her guts. "No. There was only a young boy with him, whom I suspect to be a girl."

Robina blinked.

"What!"

"I am not repeating what I just said," hissed the keeper between his teeth as his eyes shot dagger blades at her.

"I guess Lance ditched both the stable boy and Percy and picked up with a new chick all together," said Anastasia tossing her hair. "He is _so_ fickle. Tell me, mister, was this boy/ girl pretty?"

The tavern man hesitated. "Yes. She was. Of course not nearly as beautiful as your majesty."

"Oh, thank-you," said Ana dryly and smiled. "It is better that he have this new girlfriend. It works better for me."

Robina was silent and her smug grin was gone. She did not tell Anastasia that _she_ suspected the girl to be Perceval. She had always wondered about the 'little sibling' her brother had given her. One of the reasons she didn't like Perceval was that he (or she) was so mysterious, and Robina was one who wanted to know everything about everyone.

She decided not ever to mention it and asked, "What about Perceval, Ana. I have to have him."

"Tut, tut," said Ana. "We'll deal with him later. Maybe he'll pop up someday. Or if your brother gets mad at you, you can blame everything on me, the princess." She turned back the man who was calming down. "Where is he now?"

"He left on an expedition some men have here in town that involves tracking wild men," huffed the tavern man.

"Will he be back?"

"Most likely," he replied.

"Good. Robina, we are staying in Terif today. Tell your Stanley to put the horses away."

"The stables are just around back," said the man eagerly. He was excited to know that a _princess_ was staying at his inn.

Anastasia turned 'round again and faced the man with a sneer

"We are not staying at your inn, peasant pig," she sniffed. "You of all people should know about the three story building just down the street that has lace curtains. After all, it is competition for you."

She flounced her skirts and followed Robina who gave the man a final smirk.

_So,_ thought the tavern keeper as his spirits deflated quicker than a needle in a balloon, _That was the princess our prince is forced to marry. I do believe now why he ran off. _He swore. He had just betrayed his prince, he didn't know how but he just knew it.


	18. The T clan

Chapter 18

"We usually have big party at our home in honor of the rescued sacrifice," said Theo glumily. He asked Tyler, "Will we still have one?"

Tyler shrugged. "I suppose so. The ladies will sure to be cooking up something big as they always do. We can honor Jesse and...Percy," here he smiled briefly. "Will you two honor us by coming to our home for tonight?"

"I think the pleasure and honor will be all ours," I said. My spirits had not been completely dampened at the news we had learned. Conrad was a out and alive and probably looking for me or a way home. I was glad that he had actually finally gotten out of a scrape by himself.

Tyler had looked like he had wanted to give the wild leader a big scolding about kidnapping people and giving them to their gods, but Troy had looked pleadingly at him, afraid that maybe the rescuing adventures might be stopped if the wild men got scared and obeyed. The man had again thanked us, because we brought them a suitable sacrifice for their gods.

"Good," said Tyler. "Our women would scold us tremedously if we did not bring home some guests who them could fawn over and show off to."

I smiled. "Just as long as we get food."

Perceval rolled her eyes.

Dusk had set in and we all rode back into town, tired, hungry, and the T's were disheartened to know all that yelling and tracking had been for naught. As we rode down the streets some people cheered and waved to Perceval and I, thinking _we_ were the captives. The T's just nodded and smiled, content to let them think we were the rescued.

"Those T boys have done it again," said one old man. "Did you know they've been rescuing prisoners ever since their grandfather's time? Let me tell you, it is a great tradition they have."

The T clan was situated on the other side on town, but we were greeted by a score of children before we got there. They ranged from fourteen to two. Two boys about eight and six attacked Tyler's horse with squeals and smiles. Tyler scooped them up into a hug and said, "Thomas! Ted!"

Oh, great, more Ts. Thankfully it was only Tyler's father and sons that had T names besides the brothers. After all it was tradition for only the oldest son to name his sons with the letter T. All of the sisters and wives all of the other brother's family could name their kids whatever they wanted, just as long as they didn't start with T.

Confusing, eh?

Well, _I_ was confused, but was glad I didn't have to memorize any girl names like Tracy or Tabitha or... or... yeah, Tabitha.

"Are those the prisoners?" asked a young girl who looked like she was twelve or thirteen. She looked like Troy with an up turned nose and bright red hair.

"Not exactly," said Theo and he quickly explained _exactly _what we were.

"Well, don't just stand there," she said looking up at us and shielding her eyes from the sun. "Get down from those horses and come into the camp site, the food is just ready. I can take your horses."

"No, no," I said quickly. I didn't want to run the risk of getting the girl kicked in the head. "Ares here is rather wild, so I'll take him."

He was already stamping his feet at the little kids who tried to get close and his eyes rolled dangerously. The girl looked at him for a moment then shrugged and took Perceval's and Theo's horses instead. Several other boys and girls grabbed the other horses and started out for a barn not far ahead. I followed them and tried to block out all the names I heard that were said back and forth. I was only supposed to remember Thian, Tyler, and Theo, remember? Ok, and Troy, he was easy.

"By the way," said the girl suddenly. "My name is Tabitha, what's yours?"

Tabitha. Oh great. So I did have to memorize that name.

"Jesse," I said, a little curtly.

"Where are you from, Jesse?"

"Depends on what you mean. I just came from the capitol, but I'm from Gaul."

"The capitol? Did you hear anything about Prince Lance being kidnapped?"

I rolled my eyes, surprised at my being such big news among the common folk. "Yes, I heard that he is _not_ kidnapped."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Then that means Pa is right. Prince Lance did run away because of the princess. Pretty sad, huh? I thought he was braver than that. But then again, I heard that he really didn't like her at all, so I guess that is ok, becuase he_ is _our Prince and he can do whatever he pleases, and we don't want to force him to do anything. See what I mean?"

"I'm not sure he _ran away_," I said. "He is braver than that."

"Really?" her eyes brightened. "Have you met him?"

"Ye...no, not really, no. But I hear a lot of gossip from the stable boys at the castle."

"Then you must hear first hand how he's ever so nice to his siblings, and so skilled at taking care of the horses, and how smart he is because he spends most of his time at the library. And...how how incredibly handsome he is..."

That startled me. How in the world did she hear all this? She exaggerated on me, dreadfully. I mean I wasn't nice to my siblings! Did she hear about the time I threatened to dump Jesse down the castle well, and I nearly did, and all his screaming made mother think he was being murdered. She must not have heard how I love to take the pins out of Elaine's hair, or embarrass her in front of the guys she has crushes on.

Or how when I was younger I would draw pictures of knights on all of my homework, and set my teacher into such a frenzy he had to be taken to the hospital wing. Ok, so maybe I grew up and spent half of my time in the library and the other half in the stables, but still! I've been thrown off by hundreds of horses that had taken a dislike to me. Humph, so much for my skill with horses. But then I suppose the story of how I tamed Ares got around.

That made me nervous. I hoped none of the people around here had heard of a great big bay horse with a fiery spirit belonging to the Prince of Adelfos. 'Cause if they did I would be toast.

We led the horses into the stalls and Tabitha continued to go on and on about how much she knew and adored the Prince of Adelfos. I felt extremely uncomfortable. After all what do you do with a little girl that has a crush on you, but she doesn't know she's gushing about you in front of your face?

"Tabitha, leave off with your talking about the Prince," said one of the older girls. "I'm sure the guest wants to keep his ears on. Excuse my sister," she said turning to me. "She is overly infatuated with our Prince."

I nodded sheepishly and looked around for a face I recognized. I saw Perceval sitting in a ring around a fire with all of the T brothers. They were laughing about something. Perceval only smiled, and I was glad she was having such a good time. Theo suddenly said something and then to my horror Perceval laughed.

No, she did not just laugh, and no I'm not jealous. But it was not a Perceval laugh. It was a _Minerva_ laugh. In other words, she sounded exactly like girl. I gulped as Theo and Tyler looked at her in surprise, and her hand flew to her mouth as she blushed.

I stepped up, ready to save the day. "Gosh, Percy," I said. "I thought you had gotten over the squeak."

She chuckled nervously in a Perceval way. "So did I," she said.

"That's ok," said Tyler. "Troy still squeaks and it's quite funny to hear him giggle."

"I don't giggle!" cried Troy indignantly.

"Sure, you just laugh _and_ talk like a little girl."

The teasing went on, and I would have joined in but Perceval nudged me, indicating she wanted to talk to me alone.

"Lance, I'm afraid they've suspected, Thian to be exact."

"Why do you say that? It was just a giggle."

She frowned. "I just do. Tyler as well. These people are not nearly as dumb as Robina's men and..."

"Oh, and I am," I huffed. "I don't put myself or Robina in the catagory of being dumb."

"I didn't mean that," she said quickly. "It's just that, well, I think my gift is failing."

"What? You mean to tell me you have a _gift_ for acting like a teenage boy and that gift is not as sharp as it use to be?"

She hesitated. "Basically, yes."

I swallowed my temper or indignation. It was as if she expected me to believe all this. She sounded like those wild men when they said their trap was sacred. I reminded myself to treat her as a good little girl, but still, this was agravating.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"I just want to leave this place, and continue on to wherever we were going in the first place."

"We'll leave tommorrow. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

She seemed very embarrassed and down hearted; that made me feel bad. I added, "I guess what you said also meant I better be on my guard and be ready to cover you for you, eh? Like saying you still squeak."

Her face brightened. "Correct. You'll have to cover me more often."

"No problem. It's actually rather fun." I turned to go.

"Lance, I..." she stopped and I turned back, waiting.

"Yes?"

She hesitated and sighed, "You'll have to ask for food, the food on the donkey got spoiled and there wasn't very much."

"What! Dang it. Ok, thanks for telling me. I'm sure the T clan has plenty of food."

She looked at me a little confused then rolled her eyes and followed me back to the fire where the ladies were just handing out plates of food.

I quickened my step.

* * *

Princess Anastasia was not happy, not at all. She glared at the tavern keeper and asked, "I thought you said he'd be back." 

"I did," said the man. "But I don't control the mind of the boy. So what if he decided to spend the night some place else, it's not my business, Princess."

Robina smirked at both the man and Anastasia as the princess yelled for a full minute about how she hated the man, the town, the country of Adelfos, and last but not least the stupid Prince of the horse land, before gasping for breath and saying sullenly to the keeper, "Do you have _any_ idea where he might be?"

"Yes," said the man stoutly. "But I shan't tell you, Princess of Kuran."

Princess Anastasia gaped, blinked her eyes and straightened.

"Fine. Be that way."

"I can tell you, Princess Ana," said a male voice behind her.

The princess swung around and met the eyes of the most handsomest man she had ever seen. He was the Prince Charming she had read about in every fairy tale with blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and a muscular tall frame.Unconciously she compared this man to Lance. He was fairer and slightly shorter than her runaway Prince, but with eyes so bright she nearly melted. She immediately stopped her gawking and said stiffly, "And who are you?"

Robina answered first with a gasp, a glare and then a firm punch to the man's jaw.

"That," she said menacingly. "Is my brother, Eric."


	19. Molesting Siblings

Chapter 19

_Oh, he even has a cool name_, thought Anastasia with a slight smile. Then she remembered what Robina said and she blinked.

"Your brother?" said Anastasia in complete surprise. She looked at the stunned young man who was rubbing his jaw with an unsettling feeling of dislike and attraction. He was definately handsome, but his reputation had been ruined, being related to Robina, whom Anastasia disliked very much.

"Let me correct that. He's my _step_ brother or should I say, the one who came from my father's..."

"Robina, what in the world are you doing here?" asked Eric sending her an irritated and surprised glower.

"Helping Princess Ana here find some guy that decided she was a pain in the neck. I'm beginning to see why he disappeared." Her tone was seething as she fiercely glared at both her brother and her boss. She had had enough of them both. They were both jerks and had only been pain to her.

Anastasia with her snobby high and mighty ways had infuriated her. When she was younger she had always been the low down dog of her step brother, Eric, and she had learned to hate and fear his presence.

Princess Ana flushed, but Eric swept into an elegant bow, simply ignoring his sister. He took her white hand and kissed it gently.

"The princess, I should have known. Excuse me for not recognizing you before your highness. Your beauty must have dazzled my eyes for a moment. Now, how may I help you?"

The flattered princess opened her mouth to reply but Robina suddenly broke in. "By the way, Eric. Perceval is gone. I think _he_ ran off with Lance."

That jerked Eric's head in his sister's direction. His mood changed abruptly. His eyes flashed a cold warning and he said in a low voice, "Where is he?"

"Oh, the prince got rid of that boy," said Ana waving her hand. "He instead decided to travel with prettier company. A pheasant girl to be exact. Isn't that right, tavern keeper?"

The man glowered at her.

Eric again changed into a charming gentlemen and said with a smile. "Of course. Now as you were saying when I happened to eaves drop, you were looking for someone."

"Yes. I was engaged to be married to the Prince of Adelfos. But apparently the Prince took a disliking to me and ran away. Thinking it was my duty, my father forced me to go on this hunt for him. Though I absolutely hate him."

"How rude of him," said Eric blinking, while Robina rolled her eyes at Anastasia's lies. "I didn't know the Prince of my land was rude and arrogant enough to refuse a jewel like you. I myself would run a sword through the coward, if it was not an order of your father to bring him back alive. If your father says we must then we must, though, we can wait until morning. It is evening and practically night. Princess, I would escort you to your hotel, but I really must talk to my _dear, sweet_ sister alone. After all, it has been three years since we last saw each other."

His voice dripped with sarcasim and menace, but Anastasia didn't notice as she curtsied and pattered out, her chin high, and her heart pounding.

As soon as the princess was gone Eric grabbed Robina's arm tightly. She yelped as he dragged her out the door. Her old fear of her coarse big brother returned, but she fought to keep courage. He took her to the side of the tavern and faced her, his eyes flashing.

"Robina, what happened to Minerva?"

"Oh, so that's my little _brother's_ name," said Robina. "I thought it was Perceval."

"Don't play smart with me," he growled, twisting her arm. "You know she's a girl in disguise, now tell me what happened to her."

Robina tried a different tactic instead. "Why is she so important, Eric. If I know why she's so important, then maybe I'll be more willing to tell you and my help can be more helpful."

Eric mulled this over then leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

She gasped and she felt her knees weaken. Then she immediately lifted her head in defiance and said, "I don't know, Eric. All I know is that the Prince of Adelfos disappeared from my camp the same night Perceval, or your precious Minerva was found missing. So if you can put two and two together, maybe you'll figure something out. I helped Princess Airhead up to this point and learned from the tavern keeper that the Prince was traveling with a girl in disguise as a boy. Though, he seemed to be able to see right through it."

"That's enough," said Eric, loosening his grip. "It is good that the Prince of Adelfos has her. She is such a pretty girl that he shall surely fall for her and then he too will be in my grip. And with the ruler of Adelfos in my grip, I can have the whole world. I must catch up with the two, kidnap Minerva, and hold her for ransom. The Prince will sell his life to me like Minerva did, in order to get her back. Of course I'll keep them both and the rest will be easy."

"What if your plan fails?" asked Robina, who had no intentions of helping her stepbrother.

"The country of Kuran is just as powerful as the kingdom of Adelfos. I can and will easily win the princess's heart. Then I will be controling both countries of Kuran and Adelfos. I'm so glad you decided to hang out with the princess and find the prince and Minerva."

"Oh, I'd do anything to help you find your precious sweetheart that you dumped on me," said Robina rolling her eyes.

"The girl is not precious to me. She's just a tool in my large shed of sources. So are you and soon that Princess 'Airhead' will be too."

"Oh, so that's what you do with all the girls you flirt with," said Robina. "You play with them a while then store them up in your shed. How cunning. Well, guess what. I've decided to ditch your little house of tools."

She jerked her wrist from his hand and took a step back.

"I'm finished with you, Eric, my _kind_ older brother. If I could I would disclaim you and send you to the pigs. Now, say good bye to the longest tool you've ever owned."

She turned and began walking swiftly away. But Eric wasn't finished with his machine. He grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the brick wall.

"You can't go, Robina," said Eric. "Princess Ana will suspect something. I still need you to play reluctant guide."

"I don't want to!" yelled Robina. "I have my free agency and I'm not going to do anything for you."

She wasn't surprised when he slapped her, hard. But she was surprised, and disappointed when tears pricked her eyes and her strength and courage drained away. It was as if Eric's bright blue eyes, in which Ana was so fasinated with, had injured Robina's lively spirit, and she was absolutely crestfallen.

She gulped in a breath of air, ready to start bawling, when something happened that she least expected.

There was a whirr, and then a thud right behind Eric. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground. She gasped, and her eyes flew to a figure immerging from the shadows. The solemn faced young man looked at the unconcious Eric, then sympethetically at Robina.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded, trying despertly to gain her strength. She had always been independent and did not like to look weak, especially in front of this handsome stranger. Despite her tries to look 'all right' the stranger came over and steadied her back with a gentle hand. She stepped away, feeling some of her old feelings of being a leader over men come over her.

"Who are you?" she asked, and was glad her voice did not shake.

He hesitated and looked at her intently with dark almost black eyes. He sighed and said, "I am Thian of the T clan."

For a moment Robina didn't think anything of the name, it was not important to her. But then she remembered listening to men at the fancy hotel talk about how the T brothers chased after wild men. Her eyes brightened, perhaps this man would know where Lance and Eric's tool, Minerva was. She smiled, she could hardly wait to foil her brother's plans for the two.

* * *

Something was tickling my ear. I guessed it was a fly and irritably brushed it away, and tried to go back to my dreams. But then it came back and I grunted, rolling over on my side. 

"Go awayness," I said. It was a habit of mine to add 'ness' at the end of random things.

The tickler came again, and I reluctantly opened an eye after brushing it off. It wasn't even morning yet, the sky was still dark, but I could hear a few birds twittering good morning.

Ugh. I hated waking up early twice in a row.

Again my ear was tickled and this time I pretended to be asleep still. I suspected it to be one of the little kids that had talked my ear off the night before, someone like Tabitha. I realized it was a grass stem, and when I saw it was close enough, I suddenly jerked my hand forward and caught the wrist.

A yelp sounded, and I grinned as I sat up. But I was surprised to see Minerva trying to squirm away.

"Oh, so you're the annoying little mouse that woke me up," I said.

"Shh... be quiet, Lance," she said with a smile. "Everyone's asleep."

"Aye, and I should be too. Why'd you wake me up so early?" I asked shaking the debri from my hair and beginning to stretch.

"We need to be going," she said simply. She saw my annoyed glare that said 'Is that _all_?' and added quickly, "We need to look for Conrad before he get's too far."

That got me up on my feet. "Right. Just let me put my boots and cloak on, then we'll have to saddle the horses and..."

My face was covered by a heavy cloth before I could finish. I pulled it off and recognized it as my cloak. Just then my boots landed on my head, and I stumbled in surprise.

"Hey, that hurt!" I pouted rubbing my sore head. I never realized my boots could be so heavy and hard.

"Hurry up," said Minerva. "I've already saddled both the horses, slow poke."

I grumbled into my boots and cloak, while Minerva swung into her saddle. Reluctantly I climbed onto Ares and we rode silently out of the T clan. I felt rather rude leaving the clan without really saying good bye and thank-you but, I suppose I couldn't wait to find Conrad.

"Going already are you?"

Ares jumped and skittered. I looked down to see the puzzled face of Tabitha.

"Yes, I am. But will you please tell your mother and brothers thank-you for me?"

She nodded and said, "Before you go, Jesse, I want to ask you a question."

I gulped. "Ok. I'm all ears."

She sighed and looked down timidly, very different from the fiery spirit she had shown last night. "My family, the T clan, is highly respected in our community, everyone wants to join it, and there are always marriages taking place. But my father doesn't really like to take in so many strangers, you see he is the leader over us all, being the oldest and the eldest. And it is true that the strangers that my young relatives fall in love with sometimes do harm. But the lovers do not want to part. They are in love for Pete's Sake! So there is much contention between my father and the young people. What in the world are we to do about this?"

I blinked. Why in the world did she think I could answer that? What was I to say? I sighed, searched my mind and said, "I think your father is very wise to only let certain ones into the clan, Tabitha. Strangers can prove to be very dangerous indeed. Sometimes, I think, the newly wedded T's are not really in love with your cousin or brother, or whatever. They only _pretend _to be in love."

She scrunched up her eyebrows and nodded in agreement. Apparently she had seen this first hand.

"If I was your father I would make sure the couples court...er...wait for a year before getting married. If they can love each other for that long, then your newest clan member is probably safe."

I hoped that was good enough. 'Cause if the clan took my advice and it failed miserably I would get some sour looks and complaints. Besides the clan was really cool and I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. But more importantly, I decided, they were _my_ people, and it was my duty to see that they were cared for and happy.

Wow. That sounded weird. _My_ people.

That couldn't be true. But it was true.

I mean. I _was_ Prince Lancelot Rufus de Bericon of Adelfos, eldest son of King Augustine Lawrance de Ingref.

Royalty have incredibly long names, don't they?

You see Prince was my station. Lancelot was what my father named me(But please don't ever call me that. I'm not a great knight.). Rufus is what my mother named me. De means from or of. Bericon is the name of the lands I own. Apparently I'm supposed to build my castle on it, or raise my kids, or...

"Thanks, Jesse. I'll tell my father that."

Tabitha's relieved voice broke my kingly thoughts. I half smiled and waved.

"No problem. So long, Tabitha."

"Bye, Jesse."

She watched us with happy wistful eyes as we entered the woods.


	20. Frightening things

:(I'm so sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter. Thanks for stickin' to it, though!):

Chapter 20

"That was good advice you gave her, Lance," said Minerva once we had traveled a ways in the woods.

"Really? I just said the first thing that came to mind," I said a little absently.

She hesitated then said softly, "I wish I had such advice when I was younger."

I cocked my head in surprise and saw her duck her head in embarrassment as she probably thought about her past life. Her hood was off but her curly almost unruly hair covered her blushing face.

I didn't press her. Obviously if she didn't want to talk about her past I didn't need to worry, though I could not help but wonder.

I was confused about her. After all her mood, actions and voice had changed so quickly and unexpectedly that it left me very baffled. First she was sly and mysterious with Conrad and I when we knew her as Perceval. Then after Conrad's captureshe listened intently to me as I talked about everything under the sun, so by the end of the day she knew everything about me and my life. Then she was cold with me while at our stay at the tavern, as if I had been a stranger.

But at the T clan she had been a perfect blast, joking, laughing (in a Percy and Minerva way), and telling stories just as much as the bard himself. And all during the days I had known her she would sometimes be as strong as a tiger, then the next moment she was as weak as a kitten and very willing and humble. That puzzled me, though I only expressed this in my widening eyes and raising eyebrows.

"How old are you really?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Nineteen," she answered shortly.

Oh, dear she was in one of her cold moments.

"That's the same as Conrad. Speaking of which, shouldn't we start at where the wild men were, to pick up a better trail?"

"No. That won't work," she said a little curtly. Then her mood suddenly changed. "What I mean is that I don't think I will be able to find a trail over there. We can find him just fine by going straight ahead."

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she swung off and seemed to be checking the soft dirt for signs. I was about to answer, but then a something caught my eye, and I stopped Ares.

"Hey, looky, there. It's a bee."

Minerva blinked in surprise then squinted in confusion at the busy bee.

"So it is," she said. "What of it?"

"What of it?" I repeated. "Have you ever eaten wild bee honey?"

"No. Have you?"

"Actually I have. When I was a boy I was allowed to go visit my grandmother who lived way out in the country. I would leave her droning on to herself in the library, and hooked up with an old man there. He would show me all kinds of things in the woods, including the bees. I've eaten from hundreds of beehives in the wild."

"Did you ever get stung?"

"Come to think of it, no. I never did. Neither did the man. Come on, let's get some honey. We didn't get breakfast anyway. Unless of course you are still full from that huge breakfast you had yesterday."

She blushed. "I still feel sickened from that, yes. I never ate so much in my life."

"Huh. Then good acting on being a teenage boy. Come on, the bee is leaving."

Ares seemed reluctant to follow the bee fellow and snorted to tell me so. I swung off and tied Ares to a tree. He was especially irritated. He pawed the ground and stood stock still, glaring warily at the striped insect as it sniffed a flower.

Minerva noticed this and said, "You go, I'll stay here and watch the horses... and signs."

I shrugged. "All right. I won't be gone to long."

She nodded and averted her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks. I smiled sympathetically. Poor girl. I'm sure something was bothering her dreadfully to act so, and I wondered what it wasas I set out on foot after the insect.

A sudden groan made me stop however, and I turned quickly. Minerva was on her knees and doubled over in sheer pain. Her eyes were half closed and her lips and face had turned blue as if she was freezing.

"Minerva! What's wrong!" I cried, hurrying over to her, shocked at what was happening.

"He's looking for me," she whispered in a tortured voice.

"Whose looking for you? Where?" I asked as my hand went instinctivly to my sword.

Suddenly she gasped and her face went ashen white. She grasped my hand so tightly her knuckles turned white, and she stared fearfully into the woods. If she had had enough strength she would have screamed, but as she was weak, she only whispered, "Oh, he's found me! He found me! I have to get away! Far away. I can't bare the sight of him! Take me away, Lance. You'll do that won't you?"

She looked at me with the widest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She was so scared. I didn't answer right away, just gaped at her, wondering what in the world was happening. "Minerva, what's wrong? There is no..."

"Oh, oh. Why didn't I listen? Lance. Lance, I didn't want to. I tried to leave. It was him. I didn't do anything. Nothing. I'm innocent, but oh..."

Her voice grew fainter and fainter until her lips hardly moved at all and she collasped all together into an oblivion. Her grip on my hand loosened, and I almost thought she was dead until I saw she was breathing.

"Minerva," I whispered, but then decided not to wake her.

Carefully and rather gingerly, as if I was handling a box of fragile glass, I picked her up and set her beside a tree. Her face was still pale and looked so delicatly pretty, I again wondered how she pulled off the boy stunt for so long. She was too far too pretty to have done it and even then, she was so tiny, so weak

In my life as prince I had met hundreds of girls and had come to think I knew the basic natures of them. Some, like Anastasia, were as selfish as could be and thought the world revolved around them and only them.

Another type of girl were the docile sweet ones. Carrie was one of those. They were generally small with sweet faces and rarely smiled, and only did it to please. They were generous and were all about being kind to others, and forgiving, and obeying. That's fine with me. They were better than the selfish Ana ones. But sometimes they are just too meek and gentle. (Like Carrie being afraid of horses)

The last time is the most annoying type of all. Well, after the Ana type. Those are the she- warrior ladies who think they're really something because they can wield a sword and they wear boys clothing, and they don't like to cook or dress up their hair. Some of them make a big deal about how women are equal to men and therefore they shouldn't have to do those things and they don't a Prince Charming to come sweep them off their feet blah blah blah.

All the girls I've met that are like that are married and have three kids.

Now before all the girls out there start throwing tomatoes at me or challenging me to sword fights, let me finish. There was one girl who was like that, but she was not like that. She was equal to me with the sword, she did not enjoy cooking or going to balls. But. She did. She did not complain about the silk and the makeup and the sweet talk. And she did all that very well. She could easily be a young lady pleasing her father (and suitors) but still ride off after a dragon with a shining armor and rescue maidens... or distraught knights.

She was really the only girl I ever liked. But then she got married to some shepherd who won her heart with his lute playing and knowledge of plants.

Why was I saying all that?

Minerva suddenly stirred to my right, and I jumped slightly.

Oh, yeah, Minerva...

She was totally different from other girls. Yeah, she was skillful with the bow, but what about all the times she acted like a little lady, or like a little Carrie. Why did she change so much?

I found myself looking at her curiously again then shook it off. I had forgotten about her scare, she would probably not be able to travel for a while. With this thought in mind, I got up and decided to look for some kind of stream to fill our drinking pouches. I hesitated at the edge of the meadow. I didn't want to leave Minerva like she was all alone; what if she woke up and freaked out again?

That got me to wondering who it was that was looking for her. How was he looking for her, where was he, and more importantly _who_ was he?

* * *

"Oh, Eric you are so hilarious!" 

Stanley winced when he heard the princess giggle again in response to the deep voice of that freakish handsome guy, Eric. He had been listening to their insane 'love' chatter for so long his mind was becoming numb. He was disgusted, apalled at what he had seen and heard from the two.

The Princess had fallen head over heels for this new guy, the brother of Robina, his leader. He had heard rumors about this man, how his valiant, leader, Robina, would practically shake in her boots at just the name, either with fear or anger. He had always thought this big bad brother would be something more than a flirting weasel.

He was mostly disgusted with Anastasia though. He had begun to think that the Princess of Kuran had some spunk and that she was independent and smart, like Stanley's beloved Robina. Obviously she wasn't if she could fall so easily into the trap this Eric had played on her. Couldn't she see it was all just a sham? He was playing with her. He didn't mean all the loving words he said every so often. He probably just wanted her loyalty... money, and title.

He wondered if she saw him go to the witch's home as he had seen. Probably not. She was asleep then, to be sure. But _he _had seen Eric go off in the middle of the night, while he was wondering about the disappearance of Robina. He had followed the sneaky man and had seen him go straight for the witch's house at the edge of town. Witches were abundant in Adelfos, since Gaul kicked them all out. He hadn't followed him any further. He wasn't that dumb.

But just seeing the creep go to the witches house was enough to make him shiver. He looked back at Eric and Ana. She was looking affectionately at him while he murmured something sweet and poisoning to her. They were holding hands while riding.

Stanley turned back quickly.He shook his head in absolute disgust. He was glad Robina never fell for anyone. _Her _only love and care was for her men, _him_. If it hadn't been for that promise he had made to Robina he would have ditched the two a long time ago.


	21. the love mud hole and a frog

Chapter 21

After a while of pacing back and forth, messing up my hair, and a lot of talking to myself, I decided to go get some water from a nearby river/pond; and maybe, just maybe, if I could I'd look around for that bee again. Minerva was curled up under the tree looking comfortable and actually had a smile on her face. I took this as a good sign and set off with the canteens.

There was a lot of animal noise around the pool and gurgling water, which kind of set me on the edge. It not like I was _scared_ or anything, it's just I wasn't use to so much non- human noise other than horses and my sister's shrill shriek. Also Minerva's freak out made me slightly more wary.

So you can imagine my complete shock when,as I bent at the water's edge, a croaking voice sounded right in my ear.

"Good morning."

I yelped in surprise and leaped back, my hand on mysword as I scanned the area quickly. But there was nothing but forest and the humid air heavy among the reeds.

"My, my but you are jumpy, probably even more than me."

A forced chortle came from below in the grass. It sounded as if the speaker had a bad cough, or just naturally croaked.

Wait, if it _naturally_ croaked...

I bent down again just as a plain, green frog jumped onto the log beside me. It blinked it's big eyes and seemed to hicup.

"Did you just talk?" I asked, feeling very stupid.

"Yes," it said as plain as day and blinked again.

My eyes widened, and I blinked back in surprise. "Oh. I see... then, are you...a normal frog?" That sounded lame.

The frog's mouth split into an unnormal frog smile. "I am a princess!" it, er, she stated loudly. "If you kiss me I will become a lovely princess and you will be rich as my husband!"

She continued to smile at me, trying, I guess, to look enticing. It certainly wasn't about to work for me. I thought a moment then suddenly picked up the frog princess and stuffed her in my pocket; and then reached for the second canteen.

The frog squirmed to the opening in the pocket, croaking angrily. "Hey!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Why didn't you kiss me! I'm telling the truth! And I don't have any warts, I'm a _frog_."

"I believe you, your highness," I said dipping the canteen in the water. "But I'd rather have a talking frog than a princess any day."

"Nonesense," she huffed. "You're just a weasly farm boy. I could make you rich and famous. We could be a fairy tale!"

"No thanks. I'm already caught up in one."

"Really? Does it include a princess?"

I hesitated. "Yes it does. In fact the princess is the evil one in the story, one of the main reasons I don't want to kiss you. Also, I've always been taught to save my kisses for my wife, and I don't plan to marry a frog who called me a farm boy."

"But I'll be a beautiful girl!" protested the frog, she used the term 'girl' seeing I didn't like princesses. "And you are a farmboy. At least you look like one." She jumped out of my pocket to get a better look at the clothing I always wore with Conrad, which had been neatly covered with sweat, dirt and blood.

"Besides," she said using a different tactic, "I know what you are doing."

"Whatever."

"I do," she blinked for emphasis. "You are getting honey for your honey."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "Say what?"

She actually rolled her eyes at me and said slowly and distinctively, "You are looking for the sweet stuff bees make to give, as a gift, to your sweetheart."

"My sweet heart? I don't have one."

"Then whose the girl curled up under the tree you were just pacing around a few minutes ago? And who has just had a total freak out. I saw how _tenderly_ and_ lovingly_ you laid her under that tree!"

She had seen all that? What was this freak frog princess doing, stalking me?

"She's not my sweetheart, I swear," I said. "You saw it all wrong. She's my sister."

"Sure...I totally believe you."

I knew she wouldn't take, so I said, "All right, she's just someone I'm traveling with who has apparently been under a lot of...stress. You saw it all wrong. I don't feel anything for her, except pity."

She glared at me for a second then shrugged and said, "You were still going to get honey."

"I've changed my mind. I'm going back to the horses."

"You've got to take me with you!"

"Are you kidding me!"

"I thought you wanted a talking frog."

"I was kidding."

"Oh, look whose kidding now!" She blinked at me curiously and asked, "If you aren't a farm boy what are you?"

Why was she trying to change the subject? "You don't need to know that."

"I know. I was just hoping you'd tell me sooner than when I'd figure it out. Are you a Prince?"

"Y...no, no, no I'm not."

"I thought you were," she said matter- of- factly, completely ignoring the no's. "What are you the Prince of? I must know what I'll sooner or later being ruling over."

I glowered at her.

"Come on, you know you'll want to marry me _eventually_, even though you do like that girl."

"Nothing you say is true, frog princess, and you are really getting on my nerves, but to satisfy your curiousity, I am the Prince ofAdelfos."

"The whole kingdom!" for once she sounded surprised.

"Yes, the whole darn kingdom." I sat glumly on the log and stared at the pond, the forest, and even glanced back at Minerva. The frog was quiet, too quiet. I looked down at her and saw her face was filled with... was it sadness? Something about her look made me remember something.

Attentively I asked, "Who were you the princess of?"

Immediately her fire came back in her eyes as she glared at me. "I am _still_ the princess of...of Osmond," she answered reluctantly.

"Osmond!" I cried. "Why then you must be Princess Rose! You...you're my _cousin_."

Oh, how sickening. I mean she was an ugly frog now and she had proposed to me, twice.

She nodded sadly. "Yes, I am Rose. Does that surprise you or what."

"Acutally it doesn't. I mean you were always known for your croaky voice, especially in the mornings."

Before she could even feel offended something else caught her eye. She narrowed her large eyes and gave a loud croak, looking behind me. I turned and saw Minerva walking slowly towards me. She looked a little embarrassed, even self- concious as she averted her eyes. There was no sign of what she had experienced in her face; she was looking just as pretty as when I had first seen _her_.

After I stared at her a couple more seconds she said, "Who are you talking to, Lance?"

I immediately tore my eyes away and looked at Rose who was already croaking away.

"Me. He's talking to me, a green _wartless _frog. I'm really his cousin, Rose, princess of Osmond, but you needn't know that, since I can see you are just a farm girl Lance has fallen for. What's your name?"

My eyes widened at Rose's words and against my will, I felt my cheeks heat up, but it was more from anger than any embarrassment I felt. I opened my mouth to protest that I had indeed_ not_ fallen for her, but Minerva answered first.

"Minerva." She looked curiously at me for a split second while Rose chattered on.

"Well, Minerva, I feel very sorry for you. Was it your idea or his idea to travel together?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Don't you think Lancelot of Adelfos is such a pain in the neck?"

How'd she know my real name? No one but my parents know that.

"He is for me, because he can't see what's he thinking, or feeling, isn't that right, Lance? You are just too darn stubborn to admit to anything, including the fact that you _have _indeed fallen for this girl. Now, just to prove that I, a little frog, am right, I will show you something."

She hopped from the log and made her way through the grass. Before following her, I turned to Minerva apologetically. "I'm sorry she's acting this way, don't believe a word she says. I've just met the...the princess and I have told her anything of the sort."

To my surprise Minerva looked...sad? Disapointed? But it was only the briefest of instants then she smiled lopsidedly and said, "She does seem rather mischeivious."

"Come on you two!" shouted Rose, somewhere ahead of us. "You guys are slower than ants!"

"Ants?" I said, after coming to her side, being careful not to step on her. "Aren't they always scurrying around in a fast way?"

Rose huffed. "You're silly. They may _look_ like they are always running around and being busy, but when you compare their scurrying with _my_ jumping, I am _way_ faster. That's one thing cool about being a frog, I can jump around people quickly and hide. I can listen in on other people's conversations and learn a lot about them. I've seen people from all over the place with really interesting stories. Some stories I believe and some I don't. Like yours. I didn't believe you for a second when you said Minnie here was your sister. That was actually rather lame, Lance. But I totally believed you when you told me a princess was the evil, bad guy in your fairy tale, because princesses stink. I use to stink, but now I'm cool."

She suddenly stopped her blabbering and slowed her already slow hops. I noticed a change in the air, not a large change, but still a change. It felt the same now as when a gypsy once came to the castle and performed. It was a dreamy, eerie feeling. It made you want to sleep and dance at the same time. Mother told us later that it was the feeling of magic, good magic to be exact, but I still looked around warily, so did Minerva and Rose.

Further ahead I saw a pool of water lined with a low tiled wall. It was around this that the silence and magic feeling mostly reigned. Rose hopped up to it and sat on the wall but she careful not to look into the pool. I noticed this and stopped a few feet before it. Minerva also stopped, quivering slightly as she looked at the pool, as if she recognized it.

Why is it she knew so many things, but I didn't? I felt so dumb.

Rose cleared her throat and lifted a...a frog hand in reverance andsaid solemnly and dreamily, "This is the reason so many young lovers come to my forest, and why I can over hear so many conversations." She blinked her eyes slowly and sighed,"This is the Pool of Love."

I winced and made a face. Why was she so dramatic about such a silly thing?

"Is that all it is?" I huffed and immediately the magic eerie feeling left, making us all feel more comfortable. But Rose glowered at me nonetheless in a most un-princess-like way. I reminded myself she _was_ a princess looking around for a poor guy to kiss her. Obviously she worshiped this mud hole.

"This is a very powerful pool, for your imformation, Mr. Prince of Adelfos," she growled.

"Don't call me that," I sighed rolling my eyes. "That is one of the many reasons I left the castle, you know."

"No, I don't know," said Rose scowling and looking at me curiously.

I wasn't about to explain.

She went back to her dramatic pose. "If you were to look into this pool, you would see standing beside you, your future companion. The pool has never lied. Would you like to look?"

"If I do I'll see my future wife?"

"Didn't I just say that?" said Rose sounding annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure. Because now, no, I most certainly don't want to look into that pool."

"Chicken."

I shrugged. "I don't see it that way. I'm just not foolish. I'll let my future come to me, I won't go looking for it, that can cause some troubles."

Truth was, I really was a chicken. I was afraid that if I looked into the pool I would see the dreaded Anastasia standing beside me with an irratated glower on her gorgeous features. Or maybe I'd see some random pheasant girl with overly red cheeks and thick braids. That would mean I would never go back to being a Prince. I wouldn't have been able to take it if I knew my fate, because maybe I would want to change it, and I wouldn't be able to.

Rose didn't push. She turned her big frog eyes on Minerva and said a little bit too sweetly, "How about you? Wouldn't you like to see your Prince Charming?"

"No," she murmured her eyes never leaving the pool. She turned away and looked down at the ground, "I'm afraid there won't be one at all."

Rose scoffed at that remark, and I did too, almost.

"Won't be one! Why, darling you're as pretty as they get. You probably won't even need a dowry. Lucky is the man who gets you." She purposefully and knowingly winked at me. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry there'll be someone, there always is."

"But they are not always the _right_ one," Minerva insisted.

Rose shrugged. "So. You have to take the chance."

"Did you?" I asked mockingly. "Did you see _your_ Prince Charming? Is that why you were badgering me about marrying you? Did you see me in that pool next to your green face?"

"Actually I did."

My eyes widened and I took a step back. That was not the answer I was expecting.

"What...! Are you...? How...?"

Rose blinked, but continued to stare at me.

Minerva suddenly giggled.

Giggled. She actually giggled like... like one of those princesses I meet. That surprised me doubly, and I just gaped at the two girls. Minerva's giggle turned into a real laugh.

She was laughing at me. Why?

Rose blinked again, and I saw the tiniest of smiles playing at her frog lips.

Oh...I opened my mouth to respond as my breath let out slowly. Then I just shook my head as my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

That's when Rose burst out laughing too. I stuck my hands in my pockets with a sheepish grin and couldn't help but know that this is what Conrad felt when I teased him.

"Don't scare me like that, cousin," I said to a gloating Rose.

"You _totally_ fell for that, Lance," said Minerva, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, wellshe sounded pretty serious."

"You should have seen your face," chortled Rose. "The last time I had such a good laugh was yesterday when a cute young man heard me and jumped out of his skin. He got totally creeped out when I proposed to him. Poor kid, it took him a while to figure out who was talking. He was really cute, but unfortunately I could tell he too was already twitter paited. But he was too scared to look in the pool. Like you. He kind of looked like Minerva, really cute guy."

For some reason that reminded me of Conrad. It had to be Conrad, it sounded just like him. I cleared my throat nervously and asked, "What was his name?"


	22. The truth about things

Chapter 22

"Oh, I didn't remember once I saw his heart was taken. Good grief, Lance, do you expect me remember every single name of the guys I propose to? That would be _way_ to complicated."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you remember it if I said it?"

"Nnn...maybe," she said, and blinked.

No wonder she hadn't found a husband yet!

"Was it Conrad?"

"Conrad? That's it? Nothing like Sir Conradano of Lankshire in Kuran, or Lord Conrad de Fianico of Adelfos, or..."

"No, no, he's just a stable boy named simply Conrad."

"Nnn...yea, I think that was his name."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Goood. Thank- you for_ finally_ answering. Where did you say he was heading?"

"I didn't say. And I don't know, I took him here, but since he refused my offer of looking for a wife, he took off somewhere. I didn't bother to notice."

"Good grief, Rose," I groaned.

"I would think you did," said Minerva. "After all that talk of hearing in on conversations, and knowing so many people's stories, I would think you would remember the last guy you met."

Rose raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled. "Smart girl. I thank- you for taking pains to notice my... gifts." She glared meaningly at me then said importantly, yet carelessly, "He went north. He said he was trying to catch up with some friends. I suppose that's you. He really was a cute guy..."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, eager to be off again.

"Wait!" sqawked Rose jumping after us as I made my way to Ares.

I didn't even slow but called over my shoulder, "What now?"

She stopped at the edge of the woods and didn't say anything as I untethered Ares. Finally I turned to her as Minerva was untying her horse. Rose looked scared.

She was scared. Of the horses. I guess Ares's large prancing hooves would look intimidating, especially if you were a frail frog. Horses aren't as careful as humans.

"You said you'd take me with you," she squeaked, her eyes growing bigger as she stared at Ares as he did his antics.

I was about to deny it, and say I changed my mind. But then I reminded myself she was a damsel in distress, even though she was a frog, and my cousin no less. I guess I would get pretty bored if all I did all day was propose to freaked out guys and croak in a pond.

"All right," I said.

I could almost see her grin as she hopped a little closer. Then she stopped as she eyed Ares warily. Ares was snorting at my cousin and rolling his eyes. I could tell they didn't like each other.

Minerva came to the rescue. She bent down and picked Rose up. "You can ride with me," she said generously. Rose grinned and clutched to the saddle horn while Minerva mounted. It looked really weird to see a frog with a big grin holding onto a saddle horn in front of a lady dressed like a boy. But I had seen a lot of weird things lately, so it was no wonder I wasn't very surprised.

* * *

King Mordred III paced back and forth in his throne room. His wife, Cyndal, was standing by the throne, clutching at her dress, her face contorted into rage, grief, and exasperation. 

"I can't believe our men have not found that stupid girl!" roared Mordred.

"Don't call her that," shot back theQueen. "She is very smart and is probably slipping away from her kidnappers this very instant and making her way home."

The king rolled his eyes and didn't share his opinion of his daughter. "What confuses me, Cyndal, is that we have no clue, no idea who it was that kidnapped her. Nothing. We have not recieved a note demanding money for her release. She just disappeared."

"Maybe she and the Prince of Adelfos eloped. They did disappear around the same time."

"Don't be silly, Cyndal. They hate each other; you know that."

"Maybe they were just pretending," insisted the queen. "Maybe they were really madly in love with each other the whole time, and just decided to put on a big show for the fun of it.

Her husband's flat look said, 'Just be quiet.'

She drew in a breath to say something cutting but then the door opened and a timid servant entered the room.

"What do you want?" growled Mordred sitting sullenly on his throne while his wife tried to calm her face.

The young man bowed deeply before saying, "Your majesties I have a message from one of the maids in the castle. She..."

"Can you not see we are too busy to take care of a simple slave!" barked the king who proved to be in a very bad mood.

The servant quivered. "She said she knows something about milady, the princess Anastasia."

That caught their attention. Instead of looking pleased or relieved, the king scowled and asked, "Why haven't we seen her before? It has been days since the departure of our daughter and only now does some one come to us with clues?"

"Please, sir, she just arrived yesterday, and was weary, but still demanded to see you with this urgent business. But your Chief Secretary said you were not to be disturbed."

King Mordred's hand stiffened. He had ordered his secretary to make sure no one bothered him and this had been the results. He could feel his wife's glare on his crowned head.

"Show her in."

Better late than never, he thought grimly.

The maid was dressed as one who was in high favor with one of the royalties, obviously Anastasia. She curtsied and before she could launch into praising their majesties with the correct titles, the queen demanded what she knew about her daughter.

"After milady read the note from Duke Arundal she was very distraught about the matter."

The queen sent an 'I told you so' look to Mordred.

"She said she had to find him, but she didn't say why. I tried to persuade her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen. So I saddled the horses and went with milady."

"You went with her?" growled the king. "Without a guard? Just two girls wandering around in the forest. Cyndal, I thought you said our daughter was wise!"

"She is!" insisted the queen sticking her nose in the air. "Any reasonable princess or queen knows not to go in the forest guarded. It attracts attention, and the bandits will see you are royalty as plain as day. This way she was disguised and could easily slip away after the bandits had done thier thing, and of course..."

"Shh! Let the maid finish her story."

"I went with her," continued the girl. "Until we came to a certain part in the forest where we were surprised by a group of bandits."

"So she was kidnapped!" cried the king jumping to his feet.

"Quit jumping to conlusions!" scoffed the queen.

The maid blinked. That was the wisest thing she had ever heard her queen say. She continued quickly. "She handled the situation quite well. She had the men take her to their leader. Apparently she knows their leader. When we got there, she went to the leader who was lying in bed injured and when she came out she told me to go back to the castle. It took me quite a while to get back since I am not familiar with the land of Adelfos, but I hurried as..."

"What was the leader's name?" asked Mordred.

"I believe the name I heard was Robina. Robina Hall."

Mordred brightened visibly and slowly let a grin crease his face as hesat back down on his throne.

"The leader was a girl?" said the queen in a confused voice.

The maid nodded but she was looking at the king curiously and fearfully.

"Leave!" yelled Mordred suddenly. "Maid leave. I'll have the secretary reward you for your efforts."

Once the maid had quickly curtsied and left, Mordred turned to his wife. "This is wonderful, Cyndal. I am again in control."

"What do you mean?" demanded the queen. "Tell me everything."

"I will, but you must promise not tell a soul. If you do you'll likely be burned."

The queen paled at that and didn't say another word.

"You never did approve of Ana's marrying the Prince of Adelfos, and I never bothered to explain. I'll tell you now. I knew she hated him, and her hate would have helped me in my endeavor. I planned that once she was established fully as Queen of both Kuran and Adelfos, Lance would 'mysteriously' die before Ana could even give birth to a rightful heir. Then our daughter and posperity would own Kuran, Adelfos, Gaul, and all the other small countries Adelfos has conquered. We would be the most powerful nation in the world, and unconquerable."

"How dreadful!"

"I know," he said with a shrug. "I knew you and Ana would be against me the whole time. So I changed my plan. Instead, I planned to have Lance captured and brought here and held up for ransom. Augustine would have given _anything_ to have Lance back. So I would have asked for a few of his countries, like Gaul. That way I would have been able to easily capture Adelfos with the great horse country in my grip.

"When we received news that he was gone, I thought it was the job of my kidnapper. But the villian came back and said the Prince had left on his own free will. That was not good. And then Anastasia disappears and I immediately thought that the hot headed Prince had abducted her. Now we see this is not true."

"Where does this Robina come in?"

"This is where it gets wonderfully complicated," sighed Mordred. He thought a moment wondering how to explain his thoughts to his shallow headed wife. "This bandit leader, Robina, has a brother named Eric. Understand? Good. Eric is one of my hired henchmen."

"You certainly have a lot of them."

"Yes, yes I do. I am a very ambitious man, dear. Eric was the man I sent to bring Lance to me. When he failed I sent him back out to look for the Prince. He may not return without him. Or I'll have his head on a pike. Understand? Good. Now, Ana knows Eric's sister Robina. I forgot the connection, but they know each other. If Ana and Robina hook up and start looking for Lance, that is very good."

"Why? If all three of them are looking for him doesn't that mean they'll find him sooner?"

"Exactly!" said Mordred. "You have just explained my point. "This is why; Ana doesn't know what she's doing and will follow Robina. And Robina is under the power of her brother Eric. She can not be free from his grip. So she will bring Lance here for her brother. Or they will meet up and then the Prince of Adelfos will have no choice but to be kidnapped. Robina is a very skilled young lady. She has a whole group of men at her command. This is very good. Do you understand?"

The queen pursed her lips. "I think so."

"Good. Now go. I have a pile of letters and papers to look after. Soon we will have Adelfos, my dear and then, then we will truly live like kings. Mighty kings."


	23. Bob

Chapter 23

"...and then after realizing he didn't really like her, she apologized and agreed to marry Bob. Isn't that romantic?"

I looked back at where Rose was croaking away on Minerva's horse.

"Totally, Rose," I said. "It was _the_ most romantic story I have ever heard."

"Quit being sarcastic!" she squawked. "I practically cried when she told me that story." She sighed then asked, "Where are we going again?"

"The last I heard we were going after Conrad," said Minerva. "But we haven't been doing much in looking for him."

"I thought he would leave more sign," I complained. "Seeing how clumsy he is in doing things. When we were kids it was the easiest thing in the world to find him when we pl..."

My voice trailed off when I happened to look up from the ground. For the first time I realized we had left the woods. We were now standing on a ridge that opened up giving us an amazing view. Down below were hills rolling onto each other in green waves, which were lined in the distance by a line of towering mountains. The hills were dotted by occasional huts, flocks and ponds. Flowers, orchards, and wheat fields were also visible. To me it looked like a whole other world.

It was! It wasn't the bustling city I was use to, filled with smoke, creaking noise, garbage, and dirty beggars. This was totally different. I had never imagined anything like this could ever exist, only in fairy tales.

To top the whole thing off, the sun was setting, giving the wonderous valley a glow of joy. I had seen sunsets, and they were anything but this. They never had filled the whole sky with its rays of pink, gold, red, orange, and even purple. It was amazing what clouds and the sun could do when clashed together in a brilliance of billowing light.

I was filled with an overwhelming feeling of awe and wonder. I felt chills run through my body up to the very roots of my hair. It was incredible. Where, I wondered, has this been all my life? Where have_ I_ been?

Rose, as usual, was the first to talk. "Wow. I've seen a lot of sunsets, but never have I seen anything like this." I think I heard her sigh before she snapped, "Shut your mouth, Lance, you look like a fish!"

I did so, but the feeling didn't leave. Without turning around I asked, "What is this place?"

As if she understood, Minerva answered quietly, "It is your kingdom, Lance. It is Adelfos." She let this sink in a moment before adding, "And just at the edge of those distant peaks is Gaul."

Somehow I was able to tear my eyes away from the scene to look at her. She had a very peaceful, yet longing look on her face as she studied the mountains. Gaul was her homeland, if I remembered right. I resolved that as soon as I found Conrad I would take Minerva to Gaul. Or course I had been planning to go there all along, but now, I had a purpose. She deserved it, the poor girl. Hopefully the land of horses would keep her safe from who ever was looking for her.

I suddenly realized for once Rose wasn't saying anything. I guess she was enjoying this 'romantic' moment and I turned away, rolling my eyes ever so slightly in her direction.

I didn't even need eyes on the back of my head to see her glare.

We descended the ridge and entered that magical valley. I think I practically got blinded from looking at the sunset so much. Rose continued her senseless chatter about all the fairy tales she had heard of.

"Rose, you know you've got to be quiet once we find a farm house to stay in," I said.

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "If the household has a couple of cute guys in it, I'll have to talk! Besides they would look at you really funny when you tried to explain why you were carrying around a frog."

I remembered the T clan, and was grateful Rose hadn't been with me there. She would have been proposing right and left; and I think Tabitha's father would have demanded a little more than year before he let her marry one of his sons.

"Please, don't propose to anyone, we might get kicked out. And don't talk to much either, we don't want to creep too many people out. In fact I think I'll just explain your presence by saying...your my dinner, proving that I'm _very _poor and desperate, and then they'll feed us twice as much."

Rose yelped in protest and made such a racket, I was forced to say I was 'just kidding'.

"How could you, threatening to eat your own cousin? And a frog no less. Didn't you know frogs are unhealthy? Even if they don't have warts, they can still make you sick. But you are already sickening, Lance, you know that?"

By this time we had entered a populated area and the farmers that were returning home turned to look at Minerva and I, wondering who it was that was sqawking. I just gave them all a sheepish grin and glanced at Minerva, who looked as if she didn't know whether to be amused or embarrassed.

One old man, with a bald head came and began walking casually at my side.

"I see you two are strangers," he said, looking at Ares, with whom he had a safe distance. Smart guy.

"Yes, we are," I said. "How could you tell?"

"Well, when you've only got two hundred people living in one spot, it is easy to tell whose who and whose not. Where are you from?"

"The capitol."

"Ah," he said nodding his head in agreement. "That's a great place for news. What's been going on lately? The last we heard was of the capture of our Prince Lance."

"Prince Lance was captured!" cried Rose.

The farmer looked behind him and Rose showed her presence by skillfully hopping to the top of the head of Minerva's horse. The farmer's eyes went from Minerva to the frog, with a strange expression. I saw now why he _really_ wanted to talk to us, to see the source of strange noises.

"Yes, surprise, surprise, it was me who talked. Now what were you saying about Prince Lance being captured?" She glared at me as if I had just done a horrible crime in not telling her immediately.

But the farmer was no longer interested in my well fare. He looked at Rose and asked, "Where did you learn to talk?"

"At the feet of my mother," she shrugged.

"Your mother could talk too?"

"Of course, dimwit!" snapped Rose. "My mother was the most educated female in all of Osmond. She has been all over the place from Gaulania to Rebezonia! She has a library of thousands of books that contain thousands of bits and pieces of things you've never heard of. People from all around have come to visit her because of her knowledge and beauty. Beauty, oh, my mother was the most beautiful mother ever! I think I take after her, don't you think?"

The farmer looked at her, dumbfounded. "Well, I don't know. I've never met your mother. But she sounds very wonderful. I never knew frogs could be so educated."

"Thank-you," said Rose, smirking at the compliment. "Although I didn't listen to her much, I suppose I can still be called smart, even for a frog. I think I am the most educated frog in the world, don't you think so?"

The farmer furrowed his brows in confusion. Poor guy, he didn't have the slightest idea what he was hearing anymore. He was about to ask for a clarafication, but then Rose changed the subject.

"By the way, I and my fellow companions are looking for a place to stay. Do you know of a place?"

"There are no taverns in our humble valley," admitted the man. "But I will be glad to let you in my home. It is not often we get visitors. Please, follow me, I am called Bob."

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Oh, that's nice. I like that name. My name is Rose, this is Minnie and that arrogant young man is..."

"Jesse," I interuppted, "My name is Jesse. Excuse my cousin, she is very talkative. Thank- you, Bob, for letting us stay your house."

Rose glared at me, while Bob bobbed his head up and down with a grin on his face. "No problem. Just glad I can be of help."

As we followed him, Rose began muttering to herself and I could clearly hear my name being mentioned several times. I just hoped she wasn't spreading bad gossip about me onto Minerva. Hopefully Rose didn't remember all the stupid things I did as a kid, before she was turned into a frog.

Bob's house was a simple hut made of adobe, and a straw thatched roof. It was definately differentfrom the brick and stone buildings I was use to. I guess they were influenced by the Gauls a lot and I had heard that the Gauls were slightly on the side of being 'barbarians.' But Bob and his small flock seemed quite decent and civilized.

His wife, two teenage daughters, and dog, all came out to greet him. They greeted us warmly, actually the wife did, and so did the dog. It jumped and yipped, which made Ares very grumpy. The two girls were about thirteen and fifteen and they just looked at us shyly until Rose started talking, then they seemed delighted and confused at the same time.

Before I was dragged into the house, I went with Bob to put up the horses. He didn't have room in his little stalls so I put the two horses in a small pasture.

"Would you mind helping pitchin' some hay for the cows, as well, son?" asked Bob.

"Sure," I said, _very_ glad that I had sometimes lowered myself to help Conrad in the stables. "I'll be happy to help. Where's your pitchfork?"

Bob started nodding his head again, this time towards the fork that was leaned up against the stall wall.

He decided now was a good time to ask questions. "Where are you, the frog and your wife headin'?"

"The girl is not my wife," I said, almost snarled. "She and the frog are my cousins. We are on our way to Gaul. But we have lost a friend on the way. Have you seen another stranger here lately? A young man with plain brown hair and whose probably grown a beard by now. He would have had a horse with him. Good quality horse, almost the size of mine. Your daughters would have probably called him good looking, but really..."

Bob chuckled. "I've seen him, without your descriptions, Jesse. He's a stranger, and that's all I need to know. He went to stay at the small village five miles from here. He was actually asking about a young man and woman, and described you and Minnie. Tomorrow I'll take you there."

I felt so relieved I could have hugged the old man while he nodded at my happiness.

We were getting Conrad.


	24. Minerva's Story

Chapter 24: Minerva's Story

Rose fell asleep soon after dinner. I suppose all the fairy tales she told the two girls wore her out. I was about to think what a blessing it was until she started to snore. It was worse than her talking. I looked around for a pillow to smother her with, but pillows are hard to come by in a cottage. They just use sacks of grain and I wasn't bent on murder, yet. So wheat would have to wait.

In fact that was exactly what I got use when I finally got around to going out to the loft, my bed. There wasn't a lot of room in the little house, but I didn't mind. The loft was soft with hay and wasn't a hard wooden ground or a rocky terrain.

For a while I sat looking at the stars, just thinking about what had happened during the last few days. It seemed like forever since I was at the castle. So many things had changed. I had changed. My outlook on life, my kingdom, and people had changed. I was sure it had been for the good, and I was sure that if all crown princes did what I was doing, the world would be a much better place. I think if I have a son I will send...

My thoughts were suddenly broken by Minerva's voice below me.

"Lance, are you up?"

"Yes, and quite literally." I rolled over on my side to look down at her.

"Did the giants, by any chance, give you a paste?"

"A paste? No, my back is completely better."

For seem reason, I think she blushed in the darkness. How weird. "Not for your back, for my...injury."

Oh, yeah. I had totally forgotten about her arm. It probably hurt like nobody's business. After all she practically died with that thing and nothing had been done with it since the giants. I went to the ladder and started climbing down.

"I haven't even thought about it, sorry. Let me see it."

Like before she hesitated. She's so stubborn. _Girls_ are so stubborn. Believe me, the girl _I'm_ going to marry is not going to be the average stubborn girl. Oh, no. I can hardly live with my sisters and mom, I'm not even gonna think about having a wife who resists everything you do and say. That would be Ana, by the way.

I grabbed her arm without a second thought and pushed back the sleeve to get a better look. Because the cut was red and a little pussy I knew it was infected. I made a tsk tsk sound and shook my head.

"Why didn't you say anything, Minerva?"

"Could you have helped me?" She asked, sounding a little defensive.

"No, but the T clan could have and I bet Bob's wife is an expert on plants and herbs. Most farmers are. They have to be, since there are no such things as royal physicians here. They're use to it, and would have helped you in a jiffy, if you asked."

"But they probably never had to deal with an injury inflicted by a demon," she said quietly and a little sullenly.

I would have rebuked her for her negative attitude if something else hadn't caught my eye. I brushed back her sleeve a little farther to see, and she immediately jerked back. But I had seen enough, and the object left me speechless and full of fear. Yes, I repeat, _fear_.

Engrained in Minerva's forearm was tattoo. The fact that she had a tattoo didn't surprise me, much. I'm sure lots of barbaric Gauls had tattoos. But it was the shape and picture that rocked my mind with shock and terror. It was a black snake with a piercing red eye winding its filthy body around a human skull. This was the symbol of the demons.

"You...you're a demon!" I managed to gasp out.

She shook her head briskly, pain and frustration showing in her eyes and face. "No, I'm not. I'm not what you think I am. I swear."

True. "But you are their helper," I accused hoarsely, remembering the book on dark magic and the evil things of the world. "You work for them. You've sold your soul to them. "

"I have no...I have. You're right I have, but unwillingly. I was forced. Please, understand, Lance, I'm not what you think I am. I am more like a slave than a helper."

I hardly heard her. The fact that she had associated with the demons was still holding my mind. A billion questions and thoughts surged in my head and I gripped the ladder, thinking furiously.

"And that's not the worst of it. I have been cursed."

My mouth dropped open.

"Wait, let me explain. It's long and complicated and very painful."

She sighed heavily and sat on bale of hay, before beginning her sad tale.

"When I was fifteen I lived in Gaul with my family. We were like the T clan, one big happy family with no problems and cares. Then I met Eric. Eric is the brother of Robina, I told you he was my betrothed. He seemed like a very nice man, my father and mother approved of him while he started courting me. I thought I loved him, but I was too young to know about that stuff. I tried to tell myself I loved him, but I knew I didn't, and therefore would continue to refuse his proposal of marriage and ask for more time.

"Then one day, he found me alone. He was angry at me for taking such a long time to decide. He was very different from what I knew of him. He was coarse and rude during our conversation, he demanded I marry him. Of course I objected, but by then I didn't have a choice. He showed me his powers. Yes, his powers. He was a worker for the demons. Not one himself, he is pure human, but he has very strong connections with them. I tried to run away, but he was too strong and I was taken to... to..."

She hesitated.

I was afraid to talk. "Their lair?" I finished after a pause.

"Yes. Their lair. The very heart of the demon world and put in prison."

"How did you survive that?" I asked, aghast that she had been to the very root of evil itself. No one to my knowledge had ever returned alive or sane.

"Eric still had plans for me and wouldn't let them touch me. But I was kept in one of their dungeons. Every day Eric would come in and demand I marry him. One day he brought my twin brother with him. He was beaten and was very scared, especially when he saw me. Eric threatened to kill him if I did not only marry him, but also give my life to the demons. What could I do? I couldn't bare to let them kill my brother. My world practically revolved around him. He didn't want me to do it but I did it anyway. That's when Eric had the brand burned into my skin while my brother was dragged away. A few minutes late he was taken back to my room with his head covered. I saw...I saw them chop his head off."

She paused then said bitterly, "Eric never kept his promises. They branded me with a hot iron and put that dreadful tattoo on. I hurt so bad, I'm sure I would have died as I listened to the demons put a curse on me. They couldn't have my soul completely because I was not willing, but they did curse me. I still remember what that gnarled witch said to me." She snorted with dry humor. "I remember thinking, 'That doesn't even rhyme.' She said, 'We throw a disguise over you. As long as you have a cold heart inside, you will act, sound, and even look like a teenage boy to the whole world, except to those who have this symbol of the skull and sacred snake.'"

"They think their snake is sacred?" I couldn't help saying. I was reminded of the trap of the wild men.

She smiled wanly. "They try to believe it. Wickedly sacred they actually call it. But I don't think they believe it. There was only one way the curse could be broken."

"Let me guess," I said, not feeling quite as nervous about the almost-not-really-forced-to-helper-of-the-demons that was sitting right next to me as I had been before. "Prince Charming had to kiss you for the first time."

"I was half expecting that. But that's not what she said. She said, 'But if you learn to love someone without magic, then your disguise will drop and you will be seen as a girl as plain as day. As your love grows your body will weaken until you die in a miserable heap of broken heart."

I opened my mouth in surprise and said, "That's...pretty...sad."

"There's more," she said and I think she almost glared at me. Almost. "That's only part of it. This is what will happen if the other half doesn't work out. That's when Prince Charming comes in. The way to totally break the spell is for the one I love returns my love in words, then I will grow stronger and will be able to break my chains and be free from Eric and the demons."

I waited, not sure what to say.

"That's not the worst of it."

Oh. Great. Now what. Next thing you know she's going to say _I'm _the Prince Charming. Heh, heh, wouldn't that be funny?

"I love you, Lance."

I had to sit. I sat down hard on a rung of ladder and missed. I hardly noticed I had hit the floor as a puff dust came up. I just stared up at Minerva in shock. She didn't say what I thought she said, right? She had said...

"I love you, Lance," she repeated.

I blinked. It wasn't funny, at all.

"I'm sorry but for some reason that I'm still trying to figure out, I've fallen head over heels for you."

The girl was killing me. First she tells me she's a demon, almost, then she pours out this story of how she was cursed and now she says that she's fallen in love, with _me_! My brain couldn't handle all these bizarre facts. It was bursting with questions, rejections, and suspicions. Waves of shock were playing thousands of confused symphonies through my body.

And with all these thoughts and feelings, the only thing I could stupidly say was, "Am I dreaming?"

She choked out a dry laugh, although I thought nothing was humorous at all.

"I'm sorry, Lance, but you are very much awake. I wish _I_ were dreaming."

I was speechless. I mean, what could I say?

What would _you_ say if some girl you don't have any feelings forjust told you she loved you and because of it she was dying?

'Sorry, lady, but I don't love you at all, in fact I use to practically hate you. I can speak at your funeral though.'

No. Too harsh. Harsh but true.

'I love you too, babe, let's get married tonight and celebrate by dancing til dawn!'

I couldn't do that either without sounding like a complete liar.

Please, tell what you would have said. I need the advice. You probably would have said: Nothing! You would be stuttering at most. I didn't even do that. I just gaped and blinked. Like a fish. I felt like Conrad, only worse. At least I didn't say anything stupid.

I honestly didn't even like Minerva, in that respect. The only thing I felt for her was pure pity. To me she was like a little sister who use to be a little brother/cousin,and because of that I felt horrible. I almost wished I did love her so she would be able to be rid of her Eric fellow and the evil spirits.

I opened my mouth for the fifth time, but nothing came out.

Minerva began to cry. Cry! I had never heard her even squeak except for when she was asleep that one night. I suppose she had every right to cry, seeing the predicament she was in, but just hearing her sob, and seeing her tears blew me away. She wasn't...Minerva, when she cried. She was something else. I suppose she was the dying girl whose heart I had accidentally broken.

That made me feel ten times worse, and curious. I wanted to know the normal Minerva who lived before Eric came along. Before Perceval, before she fell in love with me. Had I ever caught a glimpse of her? Would I ever catch a glimpse of her? Could I even catch a glimpse of her? Why was I even thinking this?

"I'm sorry."

It took me a while to realize the stutter had come from me.

"I don't usually cry," she said looking away and ignoring my pathetic apology. "Last time I cried was when my brother was killed."

She didn't know she cried in her sleep, I dully thought. I suddenly realized that her crying meant she was growing weaker.

I was dumbfounded and was also dumb. "I don't know what to say, I..."

"Don't say anything," she cried, jumping up. She didn't dare look at me. "I know I'm getting weaker and soon I'll die. You can't help it. It's not your fault. I...I'll be better in the morning. Just forget about all this!"

With those words she ran out of the barn, still crying.


	25. The Four Kalos

Chapter 25

I didn't want to go to breakfast. I was soo tired, yet so awake. I had hardly slept a wink that night, but how could I when so many things had been running through my mind. The little bit of sleep I did get was marked with strange dreams of Minerva's story, and demons. I didn't want to face her and see the pain in her face. She was probably dreading seeing me. Heck, I would be if I were her.

Eventually, when one of the girls wandered in to see if I was alive, I got out of my hay stack. I dragged my feet after Bob's daughter, wondering how in the world I would be able to travel with Minerva with the fact she loved me in my head.

"Have you seen Minnie?" asked the girl as we approached the farm house. "Mama said she didn't come in while she was up, and Mama stays up for a long time."

I furrowed my eyes in confusion and worry, while my mind sighed in relief. "No, I haven't seen her this morning."

The girl shrugged and looked around, then smirked and said, "She probably ditched you."

If I had been feeling normal I would have thought 'Whatever. How dare you say such a thing? I'm the Prince and no one would ever ditch me, you twerp. We're cool friends.' But the way I was feeling and thinking I realized this might be very true.

Bob's daughter saw this in my eyes and became just as glum as me.

Oh, great, here I am spreading my bad mood on the family who was really nice to me.

Rose hopped out of the cottage, chattering as usual. "Finest morning I've seen outside the swamp. Truly, truly it is. Hey, Lance, where's Minnie? I thought she'd be with you. Cute little mouse is hiding away, eh? Wonder why. Hurry up, Nan's got a big breakfast waiting for you. I've already eaten." She burped to prove it.

My appetite was gone, but I ate a couple plates to please Nan. I had learned that cooks outside the castle are very touchy. If you don't eat a lot of their food and with lots of relish, they'll hate you forever. I suppose that's why husbands are so fat. I'm glad my wife won't have to cook.

Minerva didn't show up while I was eating with pretend gusto. She didn't show up later when I started to get ready to leave. I noticed her horse was still in the stable, so I supposed she would come, soon. She didn't. Even when we were waving goodbye to Bob and his household, there was no sign of her.

Rose ranted and raved at me, demanding why we were leaving without Minnie. I tried to explain to her that I couldn't stay at the farm house all day, not when Conrad was so near, but frog's brains are shallow. So are girls'. Well, I don't think Minerva's is, much.

"I think you really miss that pretty girl, don't you, Lance," said Rose in a taunting accusing voice.

I glared at her. "No, not really. I've been in a bad mood all day. I guess there were bugs in the hay stack, that's all."

"Ah, and you've been use to feather silken beds, haven't you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Rose thankfully took this to mean, 'Shut yer yap I'm not in the mood for talking.'

I asked directions for the town and tollerated the weird and curious looks I received when the early birds saw a frog riding proudly on a horse next to a huge stallion. Rose nodded and made comments to everyone we past, and never ceased to talk to herself. Her chattering was actually becoming tolerable, and I was getting use to it.

(To the wobbling old sage) "Hey, mister where can I find one of those gnarly looking canes? (aside to herself) If I had one of those I'd look wise. But also old. ugh. (outloud) Never mind I've decided I like my smooth green skin."

(To the gruff hairy guy) "Ooh, I bet there are no barbers in town, eh, man, you would have scared him out of business. Oh, you _are_ the barber, well...then you must have a booming business, no time to cut your own hair, heh, heh."

(To the sour milkmaid) "Quit puckering your lips you'll make the milk rotten, and cows need more credit than that. "

Somehow we made it half way to town without anyone stopping to tie Rose's lips up with...something, anything. I'm sure a lot of people wanted to do it.

At this point we came upon a strange sight. On the side of the road stood three girls standing around arguing with each other. I hesistated to just look, curiously. One of the girls noticed us and we were suddenly bombarded with the running approach of three of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. I stopped immediately to stare and to calm Ares down.

By their dress I guessed they were shepherdesses. But they were a curious sight. One was dressed in purple and had the straightest, glossiest, black hair I had ever seen. Another had a pretty light blue dress on that matched her eyes and her wavy golden hair. And last but certainly not least was a red head and naturally wore red, her hair was a mass of tiny little curls that fell all over the place. They all looked to be about sixteen.

Very strange indeed.

In chorus and full of smiles the three girls, red, purple, and blue, sang out, "Good morning, young sir."

They didn't even see Rose and I knew that would irk the transformed princess.

It did. Greatly. More than I thought.

"It would have been a better morning if it hadn't been broken with your bickering and the fact that you four wenches had assailed us."

The girls appeared shocked to hear these words coming from an angry frog. They quickly regained their composure and ignored her question. They turned back to me and the one in red said, "We would like to invite you to lunch, not far from here."

I was about to say no, due to the fact that I didn't have time, since I was trying to catch Conrad and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't try to say no," laughed the blonde cheerily. She smiled sweetly at me and the red- head explained, "We can not be denied,you see, so come, come eat with us."

My stomach answered them at the same time I said, "Ok, We'll come. " and when Rose said, "We most certainly will not!"

Again the girls ignored her and the purple and red each took a bridle. I was surprised that Ares didn't start when the purple bounced up to him. He didn't even flinch. Had he grown soft? Or had these strange girls thrown an enchantment over him, and me?

The blue blonde led us off the road and in between a break of willow trees and there, out of the blue, lay a field/valley full of green, goats, and sheep. It was very beautiful and looked like a bit of heaven. Not far from the large flock grazing, about sat a table with a rainbow colored cloth laid over it. But I didn't really notice this. I only noticed the fresh smell of food and the sight of it. Oh, this was a very large part of heaven.

I swung off Ares and hardly noticed when one of the girls led him calmly away. I started for the table but suddenly there was another girl in front of me. She was a totally new one with a whole other different kind of beauty. This fourth one was covered in green from green slippers to a green hair tie in her curly brown hair. She smiled, but didn't say anything. I looked at her confusedly and Rose took this time to ask some questions.

"Who are you wenches?" she demanded.

"We are the Four Kalos," said the green girl simply.

As if that should explain everything.

"What's that?"

"Kalos means beautiful in Greek," explained the blonde tossing her hair from her shoulders.

All four were definately beautiful. Actually, they were each a little different, beautiful (purple), gorgeous (blue), pretty (red), and verylovely (green).

"We are friends all named the same and born on the same date," added the purple solemnly.

"And we share a sort of power," finished the red head with a mischeivious smile and wink.

"Pleased to meet you...Kalos," I said nodding to all four who stood in front of me like a row of angels.

Again in chorus the three said, "Pleased to meet you too, sir."

The Green Girl glared at them. I think she was the leader of the group. She then looked at me and said contradictally, "Don't call us that. We are rarely called that. We have individual names, too. The one in purple is Violet. The blonde is Elise. This is Penny, and I am Hazel. I suppose you want to eat?"

She sounded as if she asked this question everyday, she might've even yawned.

"No, but yes, Mr. Hungry..." started Rose.

But I was curious. "What is your power?"

"What were you bickering about?" asked Rose, forgetting the food.

"Our power is nothing serious or great," said Hazel. "We are the keepers of the sheep. They can not be killed, and since we care for them, we can not be killed and no one can refuse us anything."

"We can tame wild animals," said Violet in her solemn voice.

"We can also spin invisibility cloaks," added Penny with another wink.

"Anything we touch will be perfect, that is why our sheep are so fine," sighed Elise and she smiled sweetly at her flock.

"Goats," said Violet, "Our _goats_ are so fine. The sheep are a nusince and a bother."

"Nonsense. They keep together and don't go wandering off like those...short haired beasts."

"There's nothing wrong with short hair," shot out Penny, who had the shortest and curliest hair of the four.

"That's my answer," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Girls. They are sooo weird."

"I second that," I murmured.

Hazel seemed very irritated with her companions. I don't think she liked being a Kalos. I bet she thought girls were weird too. She looked apologetically at me and was about to say something but Ares suddenly snorted and Penny suddenly forgot about her goats and stepped up to him. As usual he gave a small start and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I did not recognize your horse, sir. He is a magnificent creature. I've seen lots of beautiful horses from Gaul, but none so wonderful as this one. He is as amazing as his rider."

Where did that come from?

"He is very wild, too," said Elise, coming to stand by her.

"You must be a very brave horse tamer to ride him so casually," said Violet blinking rapidly. "When did you start his training? When he was a colt?"

"No, actually it was only a few weeks ago. It actually didn't take much training at all. We just bonded quickly."

"Oh, you are detaining Sir Jesse from eating, Violet," sniffed Penny. "Please, Sir Knight come, eat."

"Wait," said Hazel, thinning her eyes at me. "Your name is Jesse?"

"How did you know that?" I asked. I knew I hadn't said it. Had I?

"Penny can see and know certain things about a few people," said Hazel absently as if she said Penny had red hair. "If your name is Jesse, then I think there are some people here you would like to meet, or you've already known."

Just at this moment a figure came dashing into the meadow.

"Hazel!" he cried. "Minerva is gone! She has disappeared!"

"You again!" yelled Rose.

"What?" cried the four Kaloses.

"Conrad?" I exploded.

Conrad swung around from Hazel and caught sight of me. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Lance!" he said, and I was immediately caught up in an enormous bear hug. I had forgotten how much I missed Conrad. We were as close and as a stableboy and a Prince could get. I was so happy I didn't even care he had called me Lance. It felt good to be called that by him.

"Where've you been?"

"I've been tracking you all over the place!"

"Well, you certainly took a while."

"I admit, you are quicker than I thought."

"Wow, was that a compliment from Lance?"

"You look horrible!"

"Well, you would too if you'd been stolen away to be a sacrifice for some freaky god."

"WHERE IS MINERVA!" screamed Rose.

We both jumped. I looked at Conrad and he looked down, and also confusedly at me.

"I thought she was with you, Lance," he murmured. "But Hazel and I found her this morning, in a terrible state. I had been caring for her just a few minutes ago. But then when I returned from getting water, she was gone. I'm sorry."


	26. Magical Gifts

Chapter 25

I shut my mouth and opened my mind.

I took a deep breath. A very deep breath.

"Well," snapped Rose hopping to Minerva's horse. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get her."

Sighing I picked Rose up and, ignoring her squawk and protesting, I said simply, "We aren't going, silly."

"SILLY!" shrieked Rose. I thought she might burst with anger. She suddenly demanded quietly, "Why aren't we going?"

Girls. They are so fickle. First they are yelling in your face then they're as calm as kittens, sometimes in the same sentence.

"I have a feeling Minerva doesn't want to be found," I said. "She ditched me, and ran away from Conrad. I don't want to force her stay with me."

Truth was I was dreadfully tempted to go after her, but I didn't. I couldn't. I knew it wasn't right. I had no power over her, even if I was the Crown Prince of Adelfos.

"Please," said Hazel, quietly, sensing my despair, "Come eat. If you tell us your story, we might be able to help you."

I nodded numbly and sat down at the table.

Eating was a blur. I forgot whether the food was juicy chicken or sawdust. I talked breifly to Conrad, and didn't even notice the constant chatter of the three Kalos. Hazel, strangely enough sat at the end of the table watching everything with a keen eye. She reminded me of Minerva as Perceval. I began to have headache with that thought.

I had to stop thinking about the girl.

About all girls.

They were only trouble. Believe me. I know.

What would I do now that I didn't have Minerva to take home? I couldn't go home yet. There was no talk of Ana getting married to anyone else. I would also have to answer the question of why I had been gone. My original plan came to mind as well. Gaul was still ahead of me, free and open to my wanderings. But what would I do there? I suppose the same thing I did in Adelfos, wander around and get into trouble with Conrad, and now with Rose.

It was actually rather fun.

Hazel suddenly made the prospect even more enticing.

"Conrad told me you were headed to Gaul," she said quietly interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said perking up. I told you I don't stay glum forever. "We are."

"My family lives in Gaul. I would like to send them a message through you, if you don't mind."

A mission! Perfect!

"Sure. We'd be happy to do it."

Hazel seemed confused even a little insulted at my sudden happy humor.

How puzzling. But then again, all girls are puzzling, remember that.

She nodded absently and said, "If you need anything, you'll have it."

"Just like that, eh?" I said in surprise. "I ask I'll get. Wish it were always like that."

"Only with, us, Jesse," smiled Violet. "We can grant any wish you want."

"Liar," huffed Penny.

"I already have the perfect gift, for our dear knight," smiled Elise.

I looked up to see what she meant, but I didn't see her. I immediately guessed what it was just as I felt something as light as a feather flutter over me. I could see right through the cloak into her smiling face, but I couldn't see myself. What a perfect gift. A cloak of invisibility.

"Do you like it?" asked Elise when I had pulled it off of me to examine the shiny cloth more closely. It shimmered with a thousand colors and was silky, light, and very cool.

"Yes," I said, smiling brightly for the first time that day. "I actually do like it."

Elise sat down next to me with a soft sigh. Rose was glaring furiously at her; so was Violet and Penny.

Conrad was laughing.

Wonder why.

"I have a gift, too," said Penny. She waved the air with her hand and brought out a vial from thin air. Magic. I only know realized that the Four Kalos could be enchantresses, witches, anything of the sort. It seemed strange that girls, hardly in their teens could do such stuff.

She gave me the vial with a mischievious grin. "This is a potion."

"A sleeping potion?" I asked.

The grin grew wider. "How did you guess? Oh, you are sooo smart. You could be a wizard."

I shrugged, confused. "I just, guessed."

"Puleeese," snorted Rose, her eyes shooting dagger blades. "There are only two things it could have been: a love potion or sleeping potion. You exaggerate, wench."

Before the hurt Penny could reply, Violet stepped in. Not wanting to be out done by her companions she too declared she had a gift for me.

It was a small leather purse, it was full.

Money was her great gift?

She immediately read my thoughts and smiled lazily. "It is magical money, Jesse. The purse never empties. No matter what there will always be fifty gold coins in there."

I thanked her, Elise, and Penny, rather awkwardly. Conrad was still chuckling and Rose was not happy, with any of us.

"Aren't you going to give Sir Jesse a gift?" Violet challenged Hazel. "He certainly deserves it."

"Oh, Hazel gave me the best gift of all," I said lightly. "A mission. That way I can use all my gifts."

Hazel gave Violet and I a hard sardonic smirk and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes the perfect gift for a knight, a mission. You are very welcome."

I think the other three Kalos started pouting. I think.

"Enough of this," grumped Rose. "If you are so happy with a mission, let's do it. Let's go to Gaul and be done with it. Just HURRY UP!"

* * *

Again Stanley considered leaving the two crazy love birds by themselves and head off to find his beloved Robina. Something happened before he could carry this out. The incident made him stay. He had to stay. He might've been a dog to Robina and Ana, but he was a very kind hearted dog. He couldn't let anyone suffer in the presence of Eric and Ana long without some relief. 

They were nearing the end of the forest, Stanley knew, when they found her. They had camped immediately, even though it was late morning. Eric had taken Ana off into the forest to explain some things to her and had ordered Stanley to make sure the girl didn't escape.

Not like she could, thought Stanley bitterly. When they had found her she could hardly stand up with buckling. Eric had her hands and feet tied and she was even gagged. Stanley couldn't stand that cruelty.

He went to her, cautiously. She appeared to be sleeping but when he was crouched five feet from her, her eyes flickered open. She stared at him, fear and curiosity glinting in her dark blue eyes.

Sighing wearily, and cursing his soft heart he leaned over and untied the gag.

She spit, delicately then murmured, "Thank-you, Stanley."

He thinned his eyes. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Minerva," she said simply.

"Why has Eric chosen you for his cruelty?"

"Because I let him," she whispered. Pain flickered in her eyes and Stanley knew she didn't want to speak of it. "I use to be his tool. Apparently he still thinks so."

He considered letting her go, freeing her and helping her to safety. That would have gotten Eric mad, and Stanley wanted nothing more than to give the monster heart ache. He studied her face, trying to figure out what kind of person she was. It was a pretty strong face with eyes full of innocence and pain. She could hardly be called a woman, and seemed more like a child with the hard experiences of an adult. Poor girl.

She suddenly smiled and said softly, "You have always reminded me of my uncle, Stanley."

Stanley stiffened and turned away. He could not be reminded of being once part of a family. He would not help her escape, it was not in his nature.

"Who are you?" he asked. How did she know him? He had never seen her before in his life. Had he?

"Get away from her."

Stanley stood quickly just as Eric and Ana came into the clearing. Ana looked confused, determined, and angry at the same time. Eric went to Minerva, sending Stanley a vicious and warning glare. Stanley slipped into his stupid face and shuffled away, wishing he had let the girl go, just to spite the hated Eric.

Minerva didn't react as Eric freed her feet and hands. She didn't even look at him, considering the fact that she literally couldn't stand the sight of him. When he ordered her to stand, she hesitated then groped at the tree beside her. She fell back, panting.

"I can't."

"Nonsense, do it. There is nothing wrong with you. You are strong, Minerva. I've seen you. You are as strong as a pretty french horse. Now get up!"

Instead she gave a weak laugh. "What flattery, Eric. If I didn't know any better I would say you were still trying to court me." She glanced briefly at Ana and was satisfied to see her grow red with jealousy.

Eric grabbed her arm and yanked her up, causing her to yelp with pain.

"You aren't weak, Minerva," he said. "I refuse to believe it and I demand that you do the same."

She laughed again while her knees faltered. "I'm sorry I'm weak, but the only way I'm going to get stronger is if Lance returns my love...so ha."

"That won't happen anytime soon," said Ana. "The Prince of Adelfos is a picky boy. If he's rejected me, I can see why he's shunned you and wouldn't let you travel with him."

"Don't worry about me, your highness Ana," she said softly. "You should worry about yourself, considering the fact you have chosen Eric to be your companion. A very bad choice. I know, I did the..."

"Be quiet," snapped Eric, slapping her lightly. She whimpered and Eric dropped her to the ground. "Stop acting like such a weakling. You've never whimpered, never faltered, shape up. I need you to do something for me, so you better be ready for walking, by tonight. Do you understand?"

Minerva made no reply. She had already fainted.


	27. Soldiers

**I didn't have time to check this one very well, so sorry for all of the mistakes I made. I've been gone a lot.**

Chapter 27

"Oh, what a BEAUTIFUL morning! Oh, what a BEAUTIFUL day! I've got a BEAUTIFUL feeling, everything's going my way!"

"ROSE!" I yelled for the third time. "BE QUIET!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," scolded Conrad. "It's 'I've got a _wonderful _feeling, everything's going my way.' You've got too many beautifuls in there."

"Oh," said Rose. "I'll sing it again. This time it will be right."

"No, you won't," I snarled.

"Yes I will! I'll remember the right words this time, I promise!"

"You won't sing at all, Rose."

"Why not?"

"Because we are entering a town, and you don't want to scare all the young men away with your croaking."

"Singing," she corrected with a huff. "I sing. What town is it? Why don't I see any people walking around? We haven't met anyone in over an hour. Why? This place is so desolant, I doubt there'll be any boys around. I've decided I don't want to marry a farmer, so I don't think I'll propose around here."

"There is a castle up ahead," I said, ignoring her questions. "The town must be bigger than the last one. More people. More young men. More information...more food."

"Sounds good to me," said Conrad.

"There won't be any flies," huffed Rose. "At least, not many. Darn people swat them."

The town was definately bigger, but I hadn't expected to find a brick wall all the way around it. It almost seemed as if they were trying to keep people out. As we approached the wall a man called out to us: "Who are you?"

"Friends," I replied.

"What do you want?"

"The obvious!" retorted Rose. "We want to get in!"

"Strangers aren't welcome here," he shot back. We could see his glowering face in the gate window and we knew he wasn't lying. "Go some place else!"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "How much will it cost us, sir. We are in a hurry."

His face brightened for a split second, then he scowled. "Five gold coins."

"Five!" cried Rose. "Just for entering a group of shacks!"

I dropped a few coins into his grimy palm. He counted them eagerly before swinging the gate open. We rode in while he counted his money, again. The townspeople looked to be in a bad mood. They either glared, scowled, retorted, or squawked. The women didn't gossip at the wells and few stalls, the men didn't barter, and the children didn't play together...nicely. All in all they looked like Rose.

Conrad nudged me and nodded to a barber's shop. "Barbers," he said. "They are great gossipers and are usually the most cheerful. Besides, you need it."

For once he was right. I needed a shave very badly. A hair cut too. Elaine would have fainted if she saw me now, hairy, with several layers of dirt on my _commoner's_ clothes and torn boots.

When Rose saw where we were headed she squawked. "Now isn't a time to get a shave! We need to eat!"

"Later, you go look for flies. And don't get the horse stolen."

We made our way through the dusty street, and tied our horses to the post. The barber's shop was cool and empty. The barber was studying his portly face in a mirror when we walked in. He immediately turned around with smile which seemed strange in this dismal place.

"Ah! New costumers! You shall be my first today! And it seems as though I have quite a job ahead of me. Where and what have you young men been doing?"

"Traveling," I said simply. I didn't bother to mention being caught in traps, fighting demons, and sleeping in dirt. But he seemed to understand. I was about to question him about the well being and bad mood of the town, but I didn't need to. As soon as I sat down he started chattering politics. And for the first time in my life, I found it interesting.

"Bad times, we have here," he said as he snipped away at my neck. "The good lord of the castle has just died, about three months ago. Fine man, we would have made him king and rebelled if he asked us to."

"Did he?

"Why no! He was as faithful to King Augustine and Prince Lance as he was to his dear sweet wife who followed him to the grave soon after. Noble man he was. Unfortunetly he had a rotten son. Nasty fellow, always went around with a rough gang causing trouble. If he weren't the lord's son we would have sent him quick to the army."

Poor army.

"Well, that rascal, Henry, has moved his mischief from the bars and alleys to the good castle itself. He's the lord, and is more like a tyrant. Horrible guy. He refused the council of his father's old advisors of being kind to us and took to the blabbering of his young friends who say to put heavy taxes on us. They are so hard that we hardly dare have business for fear of earning more money. But he's got most of the money now and we aren't hardly left with a coin."

That explained the high price at the gate.

"What's worse he's tightening the noose, literally. If you can't pay, you go to jail, for a week, and then are hung before your poor wife and kids who are about to be sold off into slavery. So why don't we revolt you say? Well, he's consficated our weapons. Usually you'd see all the good men around here with a dagger at their side and walking around with a confident stride. Not so anymore. We all slink to our work shops, nervous and worried about getting caught and hung. A lot of the people have taken to the woods, in hoping for a better life. But, well, most of us have decided to hold it out to the bitter end. Plus he's got a lot of friends. I'm finished, sir."

"Thank-you," I said quietly. My mind was taking in all this information fast and furiously. How dare that pig put unlawful taxes, hang, and enslave _my_ people? Dork. I remembered his father, the Good Lord James Dougles had been an excellent subject. I remembered him because he always sent twice the amount of tribute to us every year, and it had impressed me. His people certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this after his death.

On second thought. What if the barber was just exaggerating. They could do that. Maybe there was another reason for the bad air in the town that he didn't want to tell about. And why was _he_ so happy?

"His daughter is the prettiest thing in the land, let me tell you," said the barber, continuing the conversation with Conrad. "A right blooming rose in a field of wildflowers. All the people love her. Especially since she's engaged to Florian."

Florian. The name sent an exciting thrill down my spine. I turned to the barber with great interest. "Who is Florian?"

"Florian! Why you don't know? He's nearly as popular as the Good Lord James Dougles. He's...he's...Well, he's a bit hard to explain. You'll have to meet him to really know who and what he is. He's the people's leader now that our lord has turned horrible. When our lord was still alive he was the Captain of the garrison and also his personal advisor, brilliant man, Florian is. But Henry has kicked him out of office and evenbanished himfrom the country. But some say he is here in the town, planning a rising against the tyrant.

"Henry has taken his sister and has engaged her to one of his cruel buddies. That has enraged the people and I wouldn't be surprised if there was an uprising. So, if you want to be safe, you better get out of town."

"Where is Florian staying?" I asked. I had a feeling the barber knew exactly the whereabouts of this Florian. I had to meet him.

He hesitated then said softly as if he were afraid one of Henry's cronies were just outside the door, "He is staying at Madam Jellineck's tavern. Might as well spend the night there, it's the best in town, though Sir Henry is trying to tear it down."

I thanked him, paid him double the amount and left him more cheerful than usual.

Rose was waiting for us just outside. She hopped up to us quickly and said, "Let's get moving! I don't like this town. The soldiers over there are beating up a little boy for no reason. I know. I was watching him the whole time, and he is completely innocent!"

I looked into the street and saw the commotion. Two rough looking men with swords slung carelessly at their sides were interrogating a young boy about ten. He looked scared, yet determined not to say anything to them. He only winced in pain each time they whacked him, kicked him, or pulled his ear.

The people had stopped to watch with angry looks. I couldn't tell whether they were angry at the soldiers or the boy. It seemed half and half. The ones who were mad at the soldier murmured angrily and stepped closer, as if they were considering stopping the injustice. But they didn't do it.

My teeth clenched at treatment those men were giving to him. I felt my body stiffen as I went into a protective mode. Without hardly thinking I found myself striding up to the cruel scene. I grabbed one of the soldier's hand just when he was about to strike the boy. He looked at me like I was crazy, and was about to tell me so but I spoke first.

"Is it the job of soldiers now days to beat the very citizens they are supposed to protect?"

He opened his mouth dumbly. His comrade answered for him, "See here, stranger. This fellow is a disturber of the peace. He's a thief."

"Liar!" yelled a woman. "He's the son of Madam Jellineck, you jealous blaggard."

Was she calling me that? And what did Jellineck and jealous have to do with it?

"He is in leage with Florian, who was banished from this country. He is a traitor and a rebel," said another man. I noticed he was young, and wore rich clothes. This must've been one of Henry's colleages.

None of the people dared to contridict him, for fear of being accused and hanged for treachery I'm sure. Well, I was the Prince and most certainly would not be hanged. I could speak up, and I did.

With a sudden burst of rage, I rammed my fist into the first soldier's face.

He went down like a rock in a river and lay there, totally unconcience. Or dead? The second soldier began to swear and grabbed me around the shoulders, but I whipped my sword out, and accidently nicked his stomach. He cried out in pain and doubled over. He was barely bleeding the wimp.

"This is treason!" screeched the rich young man. "How dare you do this!"

I glared at him, threatening him with my sword and replied, "Shut your foul mouth. Your master and friend Henry is the one who's doing treason here. Does the king know about these taxes? Does he know the population of his people is dwindling beacuse of your stupid thoughts and actions? Does he know you are slave traders? Barbarians? Worse than Gauls?Answer me you pig!"

He shut up. But he sent a triumphant peek behind me, and I knew there was more trouble.

"Soldiers!" shrieked a woman.


	28. Florian's Rashling

**Question...s...Do you think this story is getting kind of long? I still have a lot more, but can easily shorten it. Also, is it going to fast? I feel like I am bouncing from one scene to the next and it isn't flowing. Is it choppy or am I being harsh on myself...again? Suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for all of your reviews.**

Chapter 28: Florian's Rashling

I turned, ready to give the dorks battle. Singled handedly, too! They looked at me in surprise, as if they wondered why the crazy man was throwing himself at the gallows. One of the men, a burly looking fellow with a nasty gash on his forehead stepped forward, grinning cruelly. I clutched my sword and gave him a snarl of my own.

All of a sudden the man jerked back and hit the ground jolting violently. This abrupt and shocking action stopped me and the soldiers. We looked at each other in equal surprise. Where did that come from?

Another soldier collapsed in the same way. And this time I saw the source. It had been a rock. And the rock had come from a sling. The owner...the boy I had just saved.

He was standing right next to me swinging a home made crude looking sling. His face was full of confidence, excitement, and anger.

Huh. I guess I'll do it two handedly. I raised my sword and charged right at them. Someone started yelling like maniac.

Oops, I guess that was me.

As I swung my sword I made sure I didn't kill anyone and didn't draw too much blood. I just whacked at the helmets, the legs, and might have chopped a few fingers off. The screaming started again, but it wasn't me. The soldiers scattered, fell, and charged feebly. I hardly knew what I was doing as I continued to take swipes at them. A few others fell with a rock in their head, but the kid was getting too excited and his aim wasn't as true. A few seconds into the fray I realized I was talking, or yelling.

"Take that you blaggard! Don't you dare try and hurt innocent kids again, you dork! Tell your master I'll do this to him if he doesn't stop selling my people!"

Oops, wasn't supposed to say 'my'. But the guys were half dead and afraid to notice anyway.

There were suddenly more soldiers with more courage, and skill. I felt my arm grow tired. I had never fought so many men at once, and never with such hard blows. I was also stepping back, one step at a time.

Ok, maybe I couldn't do this single handedly, or double handedly.

Where the heck was Conrad!

And Minerva!

I needed her trusty true arrows.

An arrow sprang into the air and hit one of the soldiers pressing me. But it wasn't Conrad's arrow. Or Minerva's. Darn it.

But the arrow caused a ruckus in the soldiers.

"It is black!" they shrieked in horror. They looked at me with new interest and new zeal, as if I had just turned from a fat, pecking chicken to a ginormous turkey. They were hungry and would take the chance of getting hit with my sharp beak.

I wisely decided it was time to escape.

But as I glanced around me I realized my getaway was blocked, on all sides. I was surrounded! Dang it.

The kid was gone. Must've slipped out once he saw the danger, or the black arrow. There was no one in the streets, at all. It had emptied when fighting started. It was just me and the soldiers.

Gosh dang it! Where were Conrad and Minerva when I needed them! Even Rose's croaking would have helped.

The charging soldiers suddenly stopped, their mouths agape in utter shock and surprise. What was going on? Was the owner of the black arrow striding towards them? Or did I do something stupid and shocking?

Probably the latter.

That was when I felt the yank on my arm, dragging me to a small gap in the soldiers, and towards a narrow alley. What the shnikees was going on? I also realized and felt a light cloth over my head, like my invisibility cloak.

My cloak!

"But who in the world?"

"Snap that trap if you want your head, rashling."

I snapped it quick, and I was dragged further into the alley. A thousand thoughts rouse in confusion and surprise. My guide was a female; ayoung female with strong voice, like my mother's when she wanted me to do something. And what was that word, rashling? Strange word. Almost like one used by a Gaul. And how did she come to have _my_ cloak. It was obvious it was mine. I recognized the silky substance, the color and the lightness. I loved that thing.

We finally came to stop after she had led me under a doorway, down some stairs, and into a lightened room. It looked like a cellar, with shelves stuffed with food. There were also, dishes and bedding, and even a couple of live chickens, clucking in hanging cages.

The cloak was torn off both our heads, and I was able to take a look at my next kidnapper. It was certainly a female, and dressed like a Gaul with a long colorful gown and wide beaded sash. Her face looked to be about twenty or so, my age, maybe older. It had strong firm lines, and her eyes sparked with determination and defiance. She definitely looked like a mother, seeing that she was also very pregnant. She was a very pretty mother with a pile of dark curls piled on her head, though most of them spilled out of the bun.

"Who are you?" she asked with an accent. She sounded, angry, curious, and hopeful at the same time.

"I...uh...I'm Jesse."

"No. That is your name. _Who are you_?"

I wasn't about to tell her I was the Crown Prince of Adelfos. No way. Did she except that? She probably thought I was someone she was waiting for, or hoping for. She wanted something to explain my actions in the marketplace.

"I am a citizen of Adelfos who does not stand back while injustice is ruling."

She smiled, pleased with my answer.

For once I think I said something very right.

"So am I. I am Madam Jellineck. I want to thank you for saving my son."

Ah! This was the Madam Jellineck I had been hearing about. Gosh. I was expecting her to be old, wrinkly, and a fat cheerful lady with white hair and glasses. Talk about the unexpected.

"And I want to thank you for saving my own neck. Where did you get my cloak?"

"Your companion gave it to me."

"You have Conrad! And Rose, do you have her too?"

"The frog and the boy are above us in my tavern," she said calmly. "Matthew, my son is seeing to their needs."

Time for the questions to start flying.

"Do you know Florian? Is he here? Can I see him? Who shot the black arrow? Why did that one woman call the soldier jealous when you were mentioned? Why don't you people revolt against Henry? Why don't you tell the king? Why did you call me rashling?"

She seemed amused and annoyed at my random flying questions. "My brother Florian is here and has wanted to see you since he shot the black arrow. Florian's black arrows are dreaded by all of his enemies, which are many, which is why we are not quite ready to revolt yet. We sent an ambassador to the king, but he hasn't even been able to get into the castle."

She became thoughtful and grew a stern look. I wondered if she was glaring at me or herself.

"Two more questions to answer," I urged.

"Of course. I called you the Gaul word rashling because I am Gaul, and because that is exactly what you are: ayoung fellow who has rash ideas. Though I must admit, very brave and just ideas. The jealous soldier is a personal matter. Only know that once upon a time he courted me, in vain. Come up to my tavern."

She turned to go up the stairs, but I stopped her with one last question, "Can I get a room for me and my companions?"

"Of course, my maid is already preparing it."

We went back up the stairs and turned off into another room. This section was her house, I guessed. But it had turned into a General's office. The kitchen table was covered with maps, letters, and plans, instead of flour, eggs, and sugar. The couches, cushioned chairs and beds were laden with swords, bows, arrows, ropes, and dirty men. The flowered curtains were replaced with darkened shutters and the floor was stained with mud and even blood.

Conrad and Rose were there, but I didn't notice them. I didn't even notice Rose wasn't talking. Standing in the middle of the room, with both hands on the table, was Florian. I knew it was him. Every fiber of my soul said it was him.

He was dressed simply with a soiled shirt, boots badly in need of mending, and a belt filled with a sword, knives, and even a hatchet. Unlike his sister he had straight, plain brown hair; I think I even saw grey hairs in it. It was cut shorter than I had ever seen on anyone. His chin was covered in light stubble, and his face was sprinkled with pockmarks. He was probably ugly according to Elaine. But Elaine was picky and rude.

Florian was noble looking. His calm, stern face and piercing, soft grey eyes could make anyone stop and look at him with admiration and awe. Which is exactly what I did.

"So you are the rashling who set a stir in the men of Henry and pushed my plans to an earlier time than I would have liked."

He called me a youngster, even though he was just a few years older than me. He stated it as a fact and said it in an angry amused tone. This guy was amazing! Even though I was Prince, I tilted my head to him in respect.

"I'm afraid so, sir," I said, but I couldn't help smiling.

"You are also the man who could help me considerably. Your skill with the sword is outstanding. I was reluctant to let my arrow fly, because I knew it would end the fight. One more man like you and we shall be quite even with Henry. So. I perceive you know who I am, our plight, my intentions, and the fact that your life and the lives of your companions are very much in my hands."

He stated it so clearly that even if he hadn't said it, I would have read it all in his eyes and looks. I didn't even have to think. "I know it all. But Florian, you don't have to use my companions as leverage. I will help you willingly. I was actually seeking you when I ran into...your nephew."

His eyes immediately softened. "I know you will. I was just testing you. Welcome, Rashling to my war. Come see what I have planned exactly."

That was that. I just become a soldier...no an actual fellow leader with Florian, one my subjects and idols. No questions asked, no titles given.

I take that back. Ever since then the town of Kadok knew me as Rashling. Once again I changed my name.


	29. Patient Plans

Chapter 29: Patient Plans

"My pop was killed three months ago in Florian's last attack on the castle," said Matthew. We were sitting at his mom's counter eating a delicious dinner of chicken and potatoes. If I had one thing to say about Madam Jellineck, it would be that she was an _excellent_ cook; and I'm sure Conrad and Rose would agree with me. Rose forgot flies existed as she practically plopped herself into a dish of mashed potatoes.

"Your mother is handling it well. How long were they married?"

He glared at me then said, "She is brave, but even Florian doesn't see her tears at night. Only I do, because I cry with her." He suddenly blushed to have given out such personal information. "She was married at age fourteen. I'm nine."

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping open. I had forgotten Gauls marry early.

"And your father, was he...like Florian?"

"No. No one is like Florian. Or my father."

"I bet!" cried Rose. "That Florian guy gives me the creeps! I can't find my tongue when I'm around him. He doesn't even have to look at you to tell you to shut up. He just stands there and you get all tongue tied. I don't like it."

"Maybe for you, but certainly not for me," said Matthew. "In times of peace, he is funny, and talks more. But I haven't seen him really smile since my father died. He's my dad now. When I was a boy he taught how to swing the sling and he was going to teach me the sword, but then the good Lord James Douglas died and the trouble started. He became especially unhappy when Enid was taken from him."

It was funny how he said 'when I was a boy'. He sounded like he was done with kid stuff and was ready to be a man.

"Enid is Henry's sister?" asked Conrad.

"No," said Matthew firmly. "Enid is Florian's fiance. She has disclaimed Henry as her brother. She says only Florian owns her, and I agree. She is nice and very pretty."

"Where is she now?"

"Henry sent her to stay with a cousin until the wedding, which is in a week."

We fell into silence and began eating again. Matthew picked at his food nervously for a while then he asked timidly, "Rashling, do you think...can you teach me how to swing the sword the way you do?" He looked down bashfully and continued on hurriedly, "If I learn really good then Florian and my mother might let me be in the battle tomorrow. Could you?"

My chewing on the meat slowed as I thought about this. I had never taught anyone anything, and I wondered how to go about it. Plus I doubted the kid could hold my sword; it would probably topple him over.

"Ah, go on, Lance...er...Rashling," said Conrad. "The kid'll like that, and you need to learn patience."

"I promise I'll obey no matter how much you yell at me."

I smiled. "Ok, kid, I'll do. I have half an hour to teach you how to sword fight, because after that I've got to got with Florian. But frankly, I still think they won't let you go. You're too young."

"I'm nine!" he cried desperately and stood to his full height of four feet and three inches. He was short. "I've got a sword too. My father got it for me for my birthday. It's really short and light, he said it was made by the dwarves from Gaul."

"I didn't save you to be killed in a fight you don't belong in, kid. Come on, the half hour is slipping by."

"Don't chop anybody's head off!" warned Rose with her mouth full. "Remember! You are _Rash_ling."

I waved her off.

* * *

Anastasia picked at the roasted chicken without the same zeal as Eric and Stanley showed. She had a request, and was wondering how she was going to present it to Eric in a way that would get him to agree without having to use too much energy. 

"Eric dear," she said with a forced smile in her voice.

He reluctantly turned his attention from the chicken to her. He had learned that if he wanted to keep the princess of Kuran in his grip he had to give her his utmost attention. Even if it meant waiting to eat.

"Yes, Ana?"

"This chicken is the most wonderful thing I ate since I left the palace."

"Thank-you, sweetest."

Stanley had cooked it. He grunted now and glanced at Minerva who was resting painfully against a tree. He was glad he had snatched an extra piece for her later. She was growing worse by the hour.

"I was wondering something," she said thinning her eyes to show her emphasis.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to actually start moving swiftly and catch up to the prince? We are dawdling and spending too much time stealing from the towns. The dork is getting ahead too far. I want to hurry up and get the royal brat, get our money, and go back to my palace. I am sick and tired of living like a savage in the middle of nowhere!" Her tone grew louder with each word.

"I thought you liked the new horse I got for you at the last farm, and you told me you liked being away from the castle from fussy parents, and tight dresses."

"Yeah?" she said frowning. "Well, not anymore. Enough is enough. The horse is just a horse, nothing cool. There are plenty of those in my father's stables. Besides, they stink, horribly. I stink, Stanley stinks, that wench stinks.I want to go home!"

Eric chewed on the inside of his mouth. The princess was right. Even he was getting tired of it. Even though he was use to it.

"We can't catch up to him just yet, honey, because it isn't time. As soon as he leaves the town of Kadok we'll stay at a real castle and you can have silk and silver again, for a while. The young lord of the castle, Henry, is my rich friend, we will be welcomed. We should be there by tomorow night."

"Lance won't leave for a long time," said Minerva suddenly. Her eyes were still closed. Her voice was slightly mocking, also proud and even happy.

"How do you know?" challenged Ana.

"I know," she said simply with a smile.

"Don't listen to her," said Eric. But he was nervous. He knew that the curse allowed the girl to have a sort of connection with the man she loved. She could very well know exactly what Lance was doing and what was going on in his mind.

"He has long term plans there."

He hated it when she said things like that. It made him wary, suspicious and angry because he didn't know what was going on; and he couldn't get anymore information other than what she decided to tell him. Minerva didn't give into anything. He knew that from before. But he still tried everything to get her to tell him things. Things she knew. Of the future, of the present, of his enemies, of his victims. He beat her, he caressed and flattered, he bribed, he pleaded, and cursed. But she laughed, rolled her eyes, or simply ignored him by pretending to sleep.

"Well, they better hurry up, or we'll take him sooner than planned."

"Oh, but he isn't ready now. Not yet. After he goes to Gaul he'll be ready."

She suddenly blanched as if she had just said something she wasn't supposed to say.

"Ready for what?"

She shrugged and said, "The monster."

Stanley snorted.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Eric.

"You," said Stanley. "I'm laughing at you. The monster is you. Soon the boy will be ready to take you on and win. Can't see that is exactly what she's been saying?"

Eric turned red with anger, and ended the conversation by hissing, "We'll see who wins."

* * *

"Careful there, kid," I warned. "I almost got you." 

"Did not!" retorted Matthew.

I whacked his head gently with the broad side of my blade, and he stumbled back.

"Did to," I smirked.

Matthew was an impatient learner and did not like to admit when he had done something wrong. He insisted he was doing everything right, but then he would obey my instructions to the core. It was interesting. At first I got frustrated and thought he wasn't learning or even taking my advice. But after a while I knew his denials meant, "I did it wrong before, but I won'tmess up again."

He only messed up continually with one thing. For some odd reason he thought the sword was the enemy and would only strike and hit the sword. He never tried to get me, only the sword. I had to tell him several times that I was the target not the sword. Also it was difficult fighting with such a short person. I considered getting down on my knees so it would be more balanced, but the kid had some skill, and I didn't want to get whacked with his sword when he finally decided to go for me instead of the sword.

Conrad was right. I badly needed to learn patience. I thought my acquaintance with Ana had taken care of loosing my temper, but the kid still got on my nerves. I had made it a habit to bit my tongue every time I wanted to lash out or whack someone. After twenty minutes my tongue was nearly bleeding.

"All right, kid, we'll try one more time and remember, don't attack the sword, attack me. The sword is just a hunk of metal; I'm the one controlling it."

"Yes, sir," he said, his eyebrows scrunching up in frustration.

We raised our arms again, but we suddenly had a visitor. It was Conrad looking confused.

"Florian wants you, Lance. He says it's urgent."

I immediately slid my sword back and trotted for Madam Jellineck's back room. As I walked away I heard Matthew asking Conrad to teach him the use of the bow. I smiled and shook my head. That kid will be one good warrior when he grows up.

Florian was murmuring instructions to his second in command, Hans. I recognized him as the guy playing a flute in the tavern. Madam Jellineck was helping some other men take the guns elsewhere, and Rose was muttering to herself, probably orders. It was obvious something had happened, even though Florian's face was calm and showed no anxiety.

I didn't even have to ask. Florian explained as soon as he saw me. "We have to change our plans ofa direct attack onthe castle. Henry decided that he wasn't safe and has taken Enid back. She is in the castle now. If we attack Henry will use her as a protection, and we won't be able to burn down the castle. To add to this, he plans on marrying her offtomorrow. Got any ideas?"

To my surprise I did. "Yes. We can storm the wedding."

Florian raised an eyebrow.

I turned to Hans and asked, "Can you play the wedding march?"

I had the pleasure of seeing Florian's mouth twitch into a small smile.


	30. Haste to the Wedding!

**As you wish!**

**Chapter 30: Haste to the Wedding!**

Enid, daughter of Sir Lord James Douglas, was sitting mournfully in front of her mirror, with her own maids, in her own room, and in her own castle. But she wished she did not own any of this. Nor did she wish to wear the jeweled silk wedding dress she was trying on. She hated it. It was pulled her tummy in so tight she could hardly breathe. The neck was too low and the lace itched. The diamond necklace against her throat was heavy, and she felt choked. But it was the ring with the ruby on it that she distained the most. Florian had promised her a ring of pure gold, one simple band that meant his eternal love for her. She feared she would never see it or him again.

She looked at her reflection again in the mirror and a look of disappointment came over her. Her honey-colored tresses were off her back and piled up into a strange fancy hairdo with hard cold jewels. Her face had been powdered and drawn on, she didn't look like herself with pink eyelids, black eyelashes, red lips, and fake rosy cheeks.

"Milady," said one of the maids, she was the only one there who was not own of Enid's old servants. "We are finished."

"Indeed?" said Enid turning away from the mirror. "I thought the torture would never end. When does the wedding start?"

"They expect you in an hour, milady."

"An hour! Must I really stay in this horrid dress for over three hours!"

"Milady! It is the prettiest one in the land."

"Aye and the best one to get yourself killed in." She frowned for a moment then said brightly and with a determined tone, "I am going to change it."

"But milady!" cried the distraught maid.

"Ah, let the girl have her way," said an older maid. She began tearing open the back of the dress with pleasure. She hated it as much as Enid.

"Thank-you, Lucy," said the bride. "I have another dress in mind. One that will allow me to breathe."

"Is it white?" asked the new maid timidly.

"Of course! It is the one that I was planning to marry Florian in before that wicked brother of mine ruined my life!"

"Sir Mark is an excellent choice for a husband," said the maid lying the fancy dress aside.

"He was the one who persuaded Henry to mistreat the people. That is most certainly not an excellent choice. The people won't stand it. Neither will Florian. No matter what he does, Henry and my future disgusting husband will be overthrown; hopefully even killed."

She muttered this last part to herself. She had promised herself that if her new husband were not killed within a week, she would do the job herself. She shuddered at the idea, but also shuddered at the thought of having to live with him.

"Take these jewels off, undo my hair, and get me water and a sponge. I have in mind my own style."

"As you wish," muttered the reluctant maid.

When she was finished she turned to her maids with a smile. "This is how I wish to be married. And that only took twenty minutes, not three hours."

Lucy curtsied respectfully. "You are beautiful, Lady Enid."

The new maid said quietly, "And I thought I was good beautician."

The tight jeweled dress was replaced by a white, flowing gown without a single piece of embroidery on it. The dress was made simply, but elegantly, and made Enid look very pure. A silver sash wrapped around her tiny waist and the only jewelry was a thin silver chain around her neck. She had even discarded the ring. Her hair hung loose around her face and a silver band twined her head. There was no make-up, and she had kicked off the high heels to wear slippers instead.

She turned back to the mirror and her eyes lined with tears.

"I only wish Florian could see me."

"Don't fret, little one," said Lucy firmly. "It will do you no good. You must be strong."

Enid lifted her head and smiled briefly. "Of course."

She did not voice her hope of the chance that her true love would somehow rescue her from her sad fate. Oh, the thoughts of one in love!

They're insane.

* * *

Insane! I cried to myself. Absolutely insane. Florian was getting too excited and actually getting a little blinded by his love. Ugh. Didn't he see that we couldn't just storm there and break up the wedding?...yet. He wanted to go now, even though we weren't supposed to. I couldn't believe it. This was Florian! He was supposed to be flawless! 

Just an hour ago he had been so calm and sure. He had acted like he was going to see his grandma, instead of storming a wedding. Now he thought he was going to be late for his own wedding and if he was his true love would hate him for the rest of his life.

I shuddered. If Florian could get sidetracked when in love, I wondered how I would be if I fell in love.

Notice I said _if_.

Insane.

Hans had donned his minstrel's garments. All the men were dressed as minstrels. I don't know where we found enough colorful clothes for costumes, but we did. Sixty- seven men were wearing silly jester's costumes and were armed to the teeth. They looked viciously funny.

Except for Florian and I. He was armed, but he was...well, he was dressed differently. I don't think he'd be caught dead in a fool's caps and bells. Neither would I. The men were in their places and were simply waiting for a signal. Hans and I were ready go. We were waiting for a shout. Madam Jellineck's shout. At the moment she was supposed to be distracting the guards with ten other men, including Conrad.

"Is she ready yet?" asked Rose for the third time. I was closest to the gate and she was very impatient. I don't even know why she was there.

I just glared at her and she shut up...for a while.

"Have you ever done this?"

"Done what?"

"Stormed a castle?"

"Rose, I live in a castle and my mom doesn't even let me go my grandma's house without an army of men to protect me. I've been protected, I've never done the attacking."

"You must be learning a lot then, huh?"

Her question was serious.

I thought about it. I remembered all the fights I had gotten into as a boy and the sword duels I'd done as a teen. But the past few weeks had been awesome. I had actually fought things to kill or injure them. I had never done that before. It was strange doing so now and all of a sudden. I wasn't in a game or a practice. This was real life, and if I didn't keep my head I would be killed. Not whacked in the head, and given a scolding more lecturing, and a hand, but actually killed. I was amazed I had actually lived so long.

"Yeah. I've learned a lot."

"What is the most important thing, do you think?"

I opened my mouth to reply but then we heard the shout. The female shout.

It was time.

* * *

"It is important!" stormed the excited clergyman. "That we be married to each other. It is an essential part of life!" 

Enid stifled a yawn. She was expecting a droning white haired man, who could hardly be heard or understand, to be reading from a book. But this wild young man was worse. It wasn't even a ceremony. It was a loud horrible sermon. The man was one of Henry's newest friends. He had been kicked out of his home town because the community was tired of him and didn't like his ideas.

Oh, how she wished he'd hurry up. At the same time she wished they'd give her a seat so she could listen to him drone on and on, just as long as he took a long while to get them actually married.

"Hurry men!"

Enid jerked from her drifting thoughts as a commotion filled the air. She looked at the windows as the man continued on as if it was only a fly. Sir Mark twitched nervously and Henry frowned.

Something was going on.

Enid couldn't stop the hope from bouncing around inside her. It had to be Florian who else would...

"Hellooo...Ha!"

Down the aisle came a young man she had never seen before. He was tall and very handsome with a long sword at his side. He looked very displeased but his eyes sparked with rapture and determination. Behind him came a man playing the wedding march at a fast pace and dancing along. This man she recognized. It was Hans! But what was he doing? Behind him came a crowd of minstrels. But they didn't have lutes and flutes. They had bows and swords.

"Who are you?" asked Henry, stepping in front of the stranger.

The young man simply walked around him and said, "Someone not to mess with."

He walked right passed the startled couple and up to the stammering clergyman.

"Man," he said. "I hate to break it to you, but you are one _horrible_ clergyman.

The man's mouth dropped open.

He turned to the crowd and said, "You came to see a wedding. You shall see it, but it will not be what you expected. For one thing I'll be conducting it." He smiled for the first time and Enid couldn't help thinking what a nice smile it was; not nearly as nice as Florian's but still nice. Who was this rash young man?

"Go, Rashling!" shouted a new voice. It came from the floor.

The man called Rashling rolled his eyes and said, "Will Lady Enid and Sir Mark please step forward?"

Enid's heart sank. She walked reluctantly up the two steps and stood before the strange man. Then she tilted her head and glared at him. To her alarm he just winked.

Winked! How dare he!

"Now will Captain Florian please come up?"

Florian!

In an instant, Enid forgot all about the arrogant young man and turned to see if it was really true.

It was.

Florian strode idly down the aisle, letting his stern grey eyes sweep everything. Especially the sight of the bride, and for the briefest of instances, Enid was sure he smiled. He may not be the handsomest, thought Enid, but oh is he noble. He took his place on the other side of Enid and looked to the man to continue.

"Lady Enid, daughter of Sir Lord James Douglas, do you want Sir Mark as a husband? Now remember Enidy girl, Sir Mark here is an fine fellow. He's rich and a friend of your brother who is lord of this castle. He can take good care of you. Lots of girls are simply swooning at the chance to marry him. You can have him if you want. Do you want him?"

"No!" she said. She made sure her answer was loud and clear.

Sir Mark and Henry were grinding their teeth.

"Good!" cried the Rashling, "Because if you had said yes I would have known you were missing a couple of screws in that pretty head of yours." He glanced at Florian's warning eyes and went quickly on, "If you do not want to marry the blockhead will you want Captain Florian to be your husband?"

"Oh, yes! A thousand times yes!"

Rashling smiled and looked at the astonished crowd. "You heard the maid, guys. She wants the 'outlaw.' She had a choice and might I say it was the best choice." He looked back at the couple and said, "By golly, you two are man and wife! Congrats!"

Florian slipped the gold band on and Enid collapsed happily into his arms.


	31. Villians on the Warpath

**Oh, my gosh. I was jumping up and down as I wrote this. I got so excited, anxious, and happy and I knew what was going to happen. Well, not really. The words just came to mind and I typed them down in a frenzy. It was sweetness. This is by far my favorite chapter! Just to give you a heads up. I was planning on posting this one tomorrow or Saterday, but I couldn't wait that long. So the next chapter will be in about a week.Oh, and Saphira, you are too wise. ;)**

Chapter 31

"Treason!"

I looked away from Florian's and Enid's reunion to glower at the man who had spoken. It was Sir Mark. It was the same dork who had danced in the street with anger the day I confronted the soldiers. He was getting very annoying.

"There is nothing treason about it," I said calmly. "The girl didn't want you, and by the way you acted in the street the other day, allowing a poor kid to get beat up by grown men, I totally agree with her."

"You!" he shrieked. "Henry! This is the man who killed the soldiers!"

"I can see that!" shouted Henry. The evil son I had heard so much about was a wily bony man. He looked evil with glittering eyes that looked pink and yellow at the same time. A scar ran along one side of his face. It looked rather fresh, only a year old. "But he doesn't matter! The banished Florian is in the midst of us! Seize him!"

Immediately the minstrels' arrows were launched, swords were drawn, and Florian pushed Enid behind him as he pulled out his battle axe. This was no ordinary wedding, remember.

Henry's men stopped.

"Ha!" shouted Rose from below. "Whatever dude. There is no way you are getting close to that guy!"

Henry looked fit to kill. In fact he drew his own sword and rushed at Florian. In one swing Florian's battle axe snapped the steel in half. Henry flung it at him, but Florian dodged easily, and the broken blade found its target in the unfortunate clergyman. He gasped and doubled over in pain, staring at Henry in surprise. Henry didn't even notice.

What was wrong with this man! He had just killed one of his buddies, and he didn't even care?

He charged again, but not at Florian, but at me!

Hey! I'm innocent!

Ok not really...

I stopped his sword and easily pushed him back. But he wasn't ready to give up. I toyed with him as Florian's men were rooting out Henry's evil buddies and taking them captive. Florian had handed Enid to Madam Jellineck who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Watch it!" yelled Rose. I saw her hopping angrily away from under my feet. "You and that freakish Henry have got the biggest feet in Adelfos!"

I just laughed and switched the sword to my left hand. This way Henry backed me up the steps more, and we were farther away from the flimsy frog. My laugh made him very angry and he moved more quickly and also more madly.

"I don't care who you are, I just want you to die!" he cried.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"You ruined everything! Everything! Before those rebels take me I shall end your life."

"Do you really think this was my entire fault?" I asked calmly stepping around the organ. "Don't you think Florian would have done this anyway without the help of a stranger?"

He just yelled angrily and struck harder.

"Sir Henry, I doubt you really want me to be dead. I am not who you think I am. But then again since I know everything you've done to this people, you would probably wish it even more. I, dog, am Prince Lance."

He tripped over the organ, and I slipped into my wonderful cloak.

Oh, the look on his face was priceless. Absolutely priceless. I laughed as I backed away from him. That was not a good choice.

He jumped with a raging yelling and swung his sword. It left his grasp and came flying at my head. This sudden action made me stumble and I twisted as I fell off the platform. My shoulder hit a table and my pain began. There were more stairs than I thought. I know. I felt each one as I tumbled head over heels. Eight hard sharp steps; each made me grunt or yelp.

When I landed flat on my back Henry was standing over me, eyes wild and glittering. His scar was redder than before, and I was afraid it would start bleeding. Oh, dear, my cloak had fallen off and was sitting too far. In his hands was aknife. I rolled as the knife came down, and embedded in the floor. Henry didn't bother to get it. He just pulled another one out and lunged for my throat.

Again I dodged and grabbed his armed hand instead. The guy might've been pitiful with the sword but, hehad astrong arm. I had to twist his arm to make him let go of the knife, then I flung it away.

But the guy pulled out another one! What, was he made up of war and weapons? This time he caught my neck, and once again in my adventures I felt very vulnerable. He held tight enough to keep me from loosening, but loose enough for me to breathe and understand him. I looked around for help but found that we had ended up on the other side of the platform and it was hiding us from everyone.

"So, this is the famous Prince of our land. My father talked so much about you, the fool. How ironic that it will be I who will kill you. Oh, and might I tell you, I have in my possession, someone you know."

My eyes thinned.

"What do you mean?" I gasped out.

"One of my good friends has brought with him to my castle, a girl."

Somehow, the way he said, made me know that it was Minerva. He had said it to invoke my anger so he could laugh at my helplessness.

My anger invoked, too much.

A sudden surge of adrenaline filled me and with a shout of rage I plunged my fist into his ugly face. He let go, and yelped and twisted in pain. I shot up and grabbed his collar, yanking him to my face.

"Where are they?"

I had a feeling this 'good friend' was the one who had been giving the girl torment.

"You love her, eh? What a weakness," he wheezed mockingly.

"I don't," I said firmly. "But I don't love cruelty either. Take me to where she is." I turned him around and put my sword at his back. "Don't try anything. You understand that I can and will cut you open if you do."

He understood.

We left the commotion in the wedding room and went through some rooms, down some halls and up some stairs. I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I going after the girl if I had told myself to forget about her and move along? She didn't want anything to do with me, so why was I forcing my way into her life?

"She's in there with her master and a servant," said Henry, stopping in front of a tall wooden door. I heard voices within. But I didn't recognize any of them.

"You go in first."

He frowned and reluctantly opened the door.

A blonde man looked up at him in surprise. "Henry, what are you..." he stopped.

My eyes swept the room in a full glance, past a still man standing in the corner, past the blonde guy and finally caught sight of Minerva. She was kneeling on the floor, head down, shoulders slumped. Her hands were tied and it looked she had been beaten. She was thin, oh so thin and the face that I could see was pale and wane. Anger surged through me and I turned to the man, her 'master.'

"What did you do to her?"

His face had recovered and he said coolly, "Prince Lance, how good of you to come here. As you can see Minerva is in my care."

"Care? _Care_!" I tried to control the volume in my voice and my temper was rising dangerously fast. "You don't _care_ about anything. Only yourself, if even."

Minerva lifted her head slowly as if not daring to believe I was there. Her face was practically white and her blue eyes looked empty and deadly pale. She was almost dead, but she would still be the most beautiful corpse in all of Adelfos. Her breathing was haggard and shallow.

"Your majesty," said the man, who I supposed to be her wicked fiancé, Eric. "I will give you the girl if you give me something in return."

"The only thing I might consider giving you is a proper burial after a slow painful death," I seethed.

He laughed. A perfect, ringing, mocking laugh. "You forget, young Prince who has the upper hand. I have the person you want, magic, and two men. You have only a sword and blinded anger."

Minerva turned away, and fainted.

"Hey, blonde hottie!" yelled a very familiar voice.

Eric turned to the window in confusion.

"You forgot something. The Prince there has one mighty frog princess!"

I don't know how she got the string tied, but Rose came sailing through the air and hit the shocked man square in the face. What was the funny part, she didn't let go. She just clung on to his writhing face and...oh my goodness...started licking him.

The man that was standing in the corner came alive and so did Henry. Henry went to help Eric be free from Rose and the man came at me. He stopped however when his eyes met that of my drawn sword.

"Excuse me your majesty," he said hoarsely. "But there is someone behind you I must deal with."

"Eric! Oh, Eric darling!"

My ears screeched for mercy. I knew that high irritating voice. Oh, too well, much too well. I swung around and said, "For one last time, Princess Anastasia, _shut up_!"

She did when she saw me and but her jaw plopped to the floor. "You! Oh, my gosh! What are you doing here! What have you done to Eric. Oooh, I hate you! I hate you!"

"What's new?" I asked. "And what the heck are _you_ doing here? I heard you were kidnapped."

"I most certainly was not!"

A yelp drew my attention away. Rose had just been flung against the wall and she fell to the floor, limp.

Oh, no, who ever did that was going to get it big time.

Eric was prepared with a sword when I clashed mine against his. I was slightly aware of Anastasia screaming at someone to get away from her and of Henry's encouraging and excited yippings. But mostly I just saw the two blades crash, swing, and lunge. I saw Eric's determined annoyed face and wild blue eyes. He was a helper of the demons and I could see his bosses dancing in those black pupils.

We dodged, twisted, and kept our gaze fixed. He was good, and the first man that was really a match for me. But my adrenaline was running fast and I was angry; and I made sure my anger was calm and calculated. I didn't let it get out of control, not yet.

He was backing up, slowly. I wondered if he was tiring. He didn't feel like it. Suddenly he jumped up on a bench behind him. He was above me now and had the upper hand. This sudden move caught me unawares and before I could move Eric's sword had lashed out and cut me, right above my eye. I didn't even glance at it or notice the throb. If I did I would have shown him a weakness.

I jumped nimbly onto the bench, and we continued to fight on the narrow board, back and forth. However, like I feared, the blood from my throbbing head poured over and came into my eye. I quickly closed it. I was now fighting only with my right eye and my arm was tiring. Eric suddenly turned into a blur, then became a clear fighting machine.

Now was the time to actually end the fight. I had to. Thinking quickly I did the easiest trick in the book. I feigned a lunge to the right and struck on the left. Eric wasn't expecting it because we had been fighting professionally and hadn't bothered with the basics. Blood stained his side.

"You fox!" he snarled.

"No, just Rashling," I smiled.

He suddenly flipped off the bench and landed squarely on his feet. I blinked my right eye. I had never seen anyone do such a thing. Why had he done a thing like that?

"Oh, Eric you're sooo wonderful!"

Ah, Anastasia was watching. Show off. I hated this guy even more. While he was was sending a small smile to Ana I gave him a powerful kick in the face. His rump hit the floor quite nicely.

"Great hit, Rashling!"

I looked up and my face lighted up; I even managed to open my left eye. Conrad was standing in the doorway grinning proudly. He was bloodstained and his bow was in his hands. He'd been fighting, too. Anastasia sat in a corner, tied and gagged, looking absolutely furious. It was satisfying to see.

The man who had wanted to 'deal' with her came swiftly forward with another length of rope and began work on the disoriented Eric. I hardly had time to give Conrad a smile before remembering Minerva and Rose.

I went to Minerva first. She was still unconscious, but I think she didn't look quite as pale. I picked her and laid her on the couch at the far end of the room.

Conrad was already bending over Rose. She looked bruised, but she was still breathing. I nudged her gently and she mumbled, "Hey, wanna be rich? Kiss me."

I was tempted to. She was so cool and she had saved my life. I looked at Conrad and he looked at me. I smiled.

"Don't you dare!" she suddenly shrieked as her eyes popped open. She tried to get up but her green legs were still weak and wobbly. "I read that silence! You really were going to kiss me! Ugh! Grosss! Don't ever consider it again! I don't want to be kissed that is sooo grooosss!"

"Calm down," I said. "You're not gonna get kissed anytime soon, even if you do deserve it. Thanks."

She stared at me then smiled and said sincerely, "You're welcome." Her sincerity didn't last long. "You are both bleeding! Where is Minerva? Did you check on her? Why are you spending time with me when she's practically dead? Oh, poor girl!"

"She's fine, she's on the couch," said Conrad, "L...Rashling put herthere before waking you up. Come on, the fighting is done downstairs."

Rose looked at me strangely and shook her head as if I had just done something very silly. She was always doing that.

"Excuse me, your majesty."

I turned to see the man who had tied Ana and Eric up. He was a grizzled man around forty with rough hands and greying hair.

"My name is Stanley. I am one of the men of Robina Hall. I came with the princess and have helped the wicked couple for a long time. I hate them and would like to dispose of them, with your permission."

I looked at the unfortunate two sitting on the floor, glaring. "No. We'll take them to Florian."

"Then may I return to my mistress?"

"No!" cried Rose suddenly. Her froggy face was strangely different. She stared at Stanley then said in a softer tone, "No, not yet. You should eat and celebrate with us. You've helped and deserve a place at the hero's table. Come one. I'm...I think I could eat."

Conrad and I glanced at her. She was acting so strangely. I shrugged. Rose was a girl and girls were strange. I picked Minerva up, and we went to celebrate the wedding feast.


	32. Business

**sometimes i think it get's confusing too...**

**Chapter 32: Big Business**

As soon as I thought it was late enough I bounded up the stairs to Conrad's room and banged the door open. He was sprawled out on his bed, still dressed and snoring loudly. The night before had been a blast and he was still recovering from it.

"Hey, Con! Time to get up!"

He didn't even stir.

Delicious food had been abundant on the tables of Madam Jellineck's inn the evening before, and still came as the men of Florian had eaten with gusto. Conrad and I ate heartily, but it took us a while to finish since we were too busy laughing and talking. Conrad, who had been a total innocent babe to the ways of wine, had drunken more than was needed. I made him stop when he started to hiccup and he passed out after laughing so hard.

I grabbed a bucket of water and with one whoosh sprayed it all over him.

He woke up with a start and started cursing. When he saw me, he moaned, "Ah, Lance, it's too early. Why do you have to ride so early in the morning?"

"Because if I don't I won't have time to get to my studies and my professors will be irritated."

"Curse those teachers!" he growled, still not aware that he was in Kadok, not his own bed. "You can saddle the beast yourself, just go away."

"I brought Carrie with me."

At that he got up in a flurry and began to scratch at his hair. I watched him as he straightened his breeches and buttoned his shirt. Then he asked, "Is she out there? How did you..."

His sentence trailed off as he looked about him. He took in the strange surroundings and finally saw me scowling.

"You drunken blaggard!" I chortled in disgust. "Didn't you realize wine is a poison that turns you to a fool? I'm disappointed in you, Conrad. We are in Kadok, far from the royal stables, and very far from Carrie. Come on, breakfast is ready."

He followed sheepishly and I heard him muttering to himself. "I guess I did get carried away with that stuff. But I had never had it before."

"I know, but I did warn you. So did Florian, even Madam Jellineck and Rose disagreed with you drinking so much. A little bit of mild wine is fine, but not a gallon. You set a bad example for Matthew, you know."

Conrad nodded glumly.

Matthew would have liked to sit with the men, but his mom kept him busy with passing out drinks and plates. Even I wasn't allowed to eat until the mistress of the tavern had taken a good look at my gash. It was still bleeding when she tended it, but she plastered it with herbs and tied up my head. She then went quickly to tend to Minerva, who slept through the whole thing.

"I won't ever drink it again, honest. I feel dreadful, and oh! That sun hurts so bad!"

"Hurry and grab a muffin if you're hungry; I've got to go see Florian."

He nodded absently and went into the serving area while I continued to where the gallows and Florian were.

The prisoners were being held in the barber's shop and were guarded by ten men. The unfortunate lot of young men and Ana was a sorry yet joyful sight to us all. When she had been released from her gag, the refined princess started a stream of swear words she had learned from who knows where. The guards tied that mouth up quick but she continued to mumble out nonsense.

Florian, Hans, Enid and Rose were already there, discussing the events of yesterday, the procedures of today, and the hopes of tomorrow. Rose looked at me sharply and started the inquiries for the day.

"Did you get Conrad up yet? Have you seen Minerva? Is she better? Where is Stanley? He better not have left already."

"Stanley?" I faintly remembered that Rose had kept the man company throughout the lively evening. It had surprised me, but I didn't pay much attention to it, thinking she had just found another ear forced to listen to her chatter. "I haven't seen him."

She frowned. "Well, then how are Conrad and Minerva?"

"Fine I guess. Conrad has gotten his brains back, but I haven't seen Minerva today either."

Now she really glared.

"You haven't gone to see her! Oh, how can you be so cruel? When will you get it into your thick skull that you two were meant for each other? You are her hero and you haven't gone in to..."

"Rose," I said sternl y. "Save your talking for when you're asleep." I then simply ignored her and turned to Florian. "Have you decided what to do with the captured men?"

"Yes. Sir Henry will be banished, despite the fact he deserves a thief's hanging. Sir Mark and many of the leading young men will be executed and the rest will be put to work under my care."

"It sounds quite fair," I said, nodding in approval. "But what will you do with Eric and the wench?"

"I think you should decide that, Rashling. The two strangers are not part of my affair. They are your troubles and you can do what you want with them."

I remembered my desire to kill Eric mercilessly and wondered if I should actually carry it out. He certainly deserved it, the way he had treated Minerva. He was also in league with the demons and a man like that is dangerous anywhere. But I didn't want him to be tortured, even if that was what he had done to Minerva. I didn't know what I wanted. Finally I made a decision. I took Florian aside and asked, "Could you spare me Hans and five men?"

"Why?"

"I am the lord of a castle and I wish the prisoners to be taken there. After I am done with business I'll see to them later. I need time to think."

Really I wanted to hand the question over to Minerva. She deserved the right to decide what happened to the man who caused her so much pain and anguish. I would just carry it out how she wished.

Florian agreed.

"I must tell you, though, Florian that I must leaving now, so I won't be able to witness the trial. I'm sorry. Hans can leave whenever he wishes and I will give the directions and a letter to give to the man in charge."

"Then, Sir Rashling, we suppose we bid each other adieu."

"One more thing." I took a deep breath, wondering if I was doing the right thing. "I would like to make you and Enid Lord and Lady of the castle of Kadok."

The indifferent man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That makes you more that just a lord, doesn't it?"

Did he suspect?

I don't think I would have been surprised if he did.

"Yes, but not much. It is in my power. I own a lot of land, and this is just a small community. It is a trifling thing, but still I would like to do it. Will you accept that responsibility?"

"If that is what you wish, Rashling, then I will."

He treated me like royalty.

"And will you make Hans Captain of the Guard once he returns?"

"Gladly."

I sighed in relief. Florian's eyes and face said nothing of his thoughts but I was sure he was wondering who exactly I was. We shook hands and I left. Rose wedged in a few more words to Enid and Hans then came hopping after me with the never ending question on her lips, "What now?"

"I am going to deliver Minerva and Hazel's message to Gaul," I said simply. "I also need to write a letter."

"My, my but aren't you busy?"

"Yes, and much too busy for chattering amphibians."

"Lance, you are sooo irritating! Sometimes I can see why Ana hated you. Where are you going now?"

I was reluctant to tell her. "I am going to see if Minerva is fit to travel."

I regretted my choice immediately.

"Oh, _finally_ you go see her, dork. Hurry, up and don't make her sicker with your arrogance!"

I was tempted to retort back but I just smiled at her and said, "Careful, Rose, your future kisser might be listening to this rampage."

To my surprise she shut up quick and stared. I didn't see anybody in the tavern worth looking at; just Stanley, Conrad, and Matthew, eating and talking; one too old, one already in love, and one too young. I left her gawking and went up to the rooms.

Madam Jellineck met me at the top of the stairs with strange look on her face. She relaxed when she saw me and said, "The girl is still asleep, but is doing better. She was able to eat a little this morning and has gotten some color back."

"Still asleep! But why? She's been sleeping ever since 24 hours ago and has hardly stirred. I need her to be taken to the stables. We're leaving soon."

"No," said Madam firmly. "She may not and should not travel. She is too weak."

"We'll take care of her," I persisted but I already heard the determined tone in her voice. I tried something else. "We have to take her to her parents. She hasn't seen them in over three years and they think she is dead."

"She practically is," huffed the woman. "I've seen this before, Rashling, I know why she is weak and asleep. I know she is cursed because I've seen the brand."

Why do so many random people know so much?

I never realized my people were so smart.

"She is in the sleeping phase, the last phase of her life. She will sleep for one month, and then she will stop breathing and be gone."

I opened my mouth in astonishment. She had one month to live and she had to live it out sleeping. I couldn't have felt guiltier.

"Every Friday, however," continued the wise lady, "She will awaken for a while, usually only for a few minutes, before falling back into oblivion. It is a sad sight. The girl I saw this on did not live. Her beloved never showed any affection for her. That is often the case I hear. Sad, but true."

"A few minutes a week?" I said. "That is it? How does she eat?"

Eating is essential!

Especially for Perc...er...Minerva.

Remember that eating contest? She was good when it came to chopping down on dinner.

"She can eat while asleep, but first you must put the smell of ginger under her nose. The demons always make their curses very long and complicated. Also if you feed her onion soup every day the time will increase. I'm sorry you have to deal with this, but that is how it is."

"What's today?"

"Thursday."

"Holy Smokes!"

I bounded for the door and went quickly to Minerva's still, pale side.

"What are you doing?" cried Madam.

"I have got to get her to Gaul and her family, right now. Go tell Conrad and Rose to go get ready. We're leaving."

"You can't take her. She isn't fit to travel."

"Madam Jellineck," I said turning towards her with the girl in my arms. "She is about to _die_ here and she has to see her family as much as she can. I promise I'll take good care of her. Pack up some onion soup, will ya? And ginger!"

She reluctantly obeyed.


	33. The Ride Home

**8 sisters, Greevil! Holy cow I feel sorry for your brothers...and you. I think I prefer brothers, I mean... well, girls... they're...they're complicated! But seriously, my sisters are cool even with their complicatedness. You must be very strong, having so many sisters and still alive and breathing. But if they are as cool and nice as you, it's no wonder. ;)**

**Thanks Nixiesocean and svelt, I was surprised and very happy to see all those reviews in my email box. You guys make my day...s!**

**Oh, and Scoutcraft Piratess, I consider it an honor whenever you review, you are my all time favorite author here and elsewhere. ;)**

**On to the story!**

**Long chapter...**

**Chapter 33: The Ride Home**

The dream was coming again. But this time, Minerva let it come, because she was too tired to resist it...

_She stood in the midst of her siblings in the crowd of eager spectators. She craned her neck, trying desperately to see Wilhem and Selene. Horse and rider flew out of the stables and were announced, but not as the winners. Minerva hardly glanced at them. The horses were beautiful, but nearly as marvelous as her Selene. Selene would win the prize, there was no doubt it the girl's mind._

_But there was some unwillingness. Part of her, the rebellious and selfish part of her didn't want Selene to win. If her beloved horse won, it meant that she would leave. Selene would leave Gaul and go to the conquero_

_r's stables. King Augustine would own her and she would never see her horse again._

_She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Selene to go to some king's stables. A foreign king who had conquered her people. She didn't know him, and she didn't trust him. Oh, she knew he lived a huge marble palace and had servants and a crown. She knew he had son, Prince Lance was a few years older than she, and the future king of her subdued land, but none of this counted. They were just a whole bunch of sophisticated hogs who owned her country and wanted their horses. And she did not want Selene to go to them._

_"And in first place, the most honored position of all, is the glorious mare, Selene, come from the Justice family ridden by Wilhelm son of Amram and Hazel!"_

_Finally they came. Her brother, Wilhem, came charging and prancing up on Selene. They were a perfect match, Minerva had admit. Selene was gold palomino with a white silky mane and tale. Young Wilhem's long blonde hair bounced as he smiled and waved at the crowd while Selene pranced around, as if waving herself. Minerva frowned and almost stamped her foot._

_"Wil!" Minerva shouted and tried to push through. Selene was her horse and she was the owner, not Wil._

_Her brother spotted her immediately and said loudly to crowd, "Behold, the true mistress of the winner, my sister, Minerva!"_

_Minerva stopped in surprise as everyone's eyes immediately turned to her. Wil leapt off Selene and bowed to her, his eyes dancing with excitement. That was the cue. Everyone bowed to her in awe and reverence. She felt her heart tighten. Oh, why did Wil do that? She hated large crowds and attention. But Wil didn't notice her strained face as he lifted her up onto Selene. As soon as Minerva clutched her horse's mane she felt better. Her cheeks flushed instead of paled and she was able to smile timidly at the large cheering crowd around her._

_Wil looked up at her and said, "Remember this day, little sister, you are a respected girl, always remember that and make sure it stays that way."_

Minerva hadn't obeyed, and she remembered this fact every time she had the dream.

**(There's supposed to be a darn line here)**

She was suddenly aware of something, or someone nudging her. She couldn't see what it was though. Her mind slowly came into focus, but she didn't open her eyes. She couldn't. She felt herself bouncing along, as if on a horse. She realized that she wasn't being nudged, but the person who had their arms around her was simply guiding the horse. She felt the sense of being bounced, but she didn't... well she didn't feel it.

"Hold up, you two, I can't go as fast as you!"

The man who had spoken was sitting right behind her. She felt him lean forward and his legs kicked the horse's sides. She heard him muttering, and nickering to encourage the horse. She had recognized the voice, it was Conrad.

Conrad. If he was there, so was Lance.

"Come on, Con, can't Shika take the extra load?"

That was Lance's voice. She wanted to say something, but her lips didn't even move, and she realized even if she could talk, she wouldn't know what to say.

"Yes, but you and Ares are setting a fast pace, too fast even if we were under normal circumstances."

"It's already Friday morning," huffed another voice. Rose's. "We have to get Minerva to her parents fast."

"I wish she were awake," grumbled Lance. "Then she could tell us where we were going."

But I am awake, thought Minerva, at least, my mind is.

Lance's voice was closer now. "How is she?"

"Still the pale sleeping Beauty," replied Conrad, moving Minerva's limping head to his other shoulder. "Her breathing is better; I think the onion soup worked."

Onion soup? Ugh. Minerva hated that stuff.

Suddenly she sensed a horse's muzzle nudge her hand softly. She felt a warm breath blow on her face and for the first time in what seemed like days she felt her nerves work. The breath moved away and Minerva felt her strength beginning to drain.

"Hey, Ares, back down."

"No, Lance, let him. Minerva. She...she moved."

The breath came slowly again. She felt the lips play with her hair. Then Ares snorted.

It was like he had lit a match.

Minerva felt energy washing over her and she was suddenly very sore. She winced and realized she was feeling very uncomfortable. The horse was very sharp, and hard, and Conrad was not a very good cushion.

She opened her mouth and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Lance. "What did you say?"

She tried again. "Conrad's arm is bony."

Lance laughed. "Ha! You are a stick, Con, you're making the girl uncomfortable."

"Maybe she should ride with you, Lance," said Rose slyly.

Lance ignored that and said directly to Minerva, "Minnie can you understand us?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We are taking you back to your parents now, but we don't know where to go. Can you tell us where to go?"

Minerva wanted to open and roll her eyes, look around at her circle of friends, see her surroundings and help, but she couldn't. Her face scrunched up in pain and consternation, she tried to sit up, but her arms felt like noodles and her heart was beating too fast.

All of a sudden she felt strong arms lift her out of the saddle and set her on the ground. Her eyes popped open and the first thing she saw was Conrad, looking behind her in surprise. Rose was on her horse's saddle and she looked mad.

"Lance!" she cried. "What did you do that for? The girl can't stand!"

"Oh can't she?" retorted Lance. He turned her around and looked her in the eye. She felt weak, and felt like collapsing, but she didn't know if it was the intensity of Lance's dark blue eyes, or because of the curse.He shook her, not hard, just gently and made her stand up straighter.

"Listen, Minerva," he said, "You are going to stay awake for only a few more minutes, then you are going to sleep for another week. We need to find your home. So you must tell us where it is. Do you recognize this place?"

She turned her head slowly, uncertainly. Everything seemed to be a blurry swirl of colors.

"Lance, you're crazy!" cried Rose. "She's as weak as a baby bird."

"Aye, but a baby bird has a strong determination to fly," said Lance. He suddenly took Minerva's hand placed it on Ares' side. The warmth of the horse shocked her and she felt so much stronger. She looked at Lance's clear face in amazement and then turned to look around her.

"Have you passed the lake with tree growing out of it?" she asked softly.

"Yes," said Conrad, "That was ten miles past."

Happiness swept through her. "Then you are near. Very near. About five more miles to go, and then you shall reach it."

"_We_ shall reach it," corrected Lance. "You have to stay awake for at least another ten minutes. Do you understand?"

"Why?" she asked, almost indignantly, already she could feel her knees weaken. "I want to...to sleep. Why must I stay awake?"

"Because you and I are going to ride full speed to your home and you will be able to see you mom before next Friday. Now get up on that horse, lassie."

"Lance!" shrieked Rose. "You're going to kill her! You're pushing her too much."

"No," said Minerva in a new determined voice. "I can do it." So saying she feebly grabbed Ares' mane and pulled herself slowly up. It hurt so bad she felt like she had just been pulled in half, but she was up and no one had helped her. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and she faltered. But then Lance swung up behind her and his arms came around her to take hold of the reins. This simple action made Minerva feel stronger, and more aware. She clung to Ares' soothing mane as he reared up with a neigh.

"Lance!" screamed Rose. "She'll faint with such hard riding!"

"Let's just hope it's after she's seen her mother," said Lance through gritted teeth.

"I'll be fine," Minerva tried to whisper, but Ares bolted off excitedly and Rose never heard that part as she bounced around in a frenzy of worried rage.

Ares was glad that he could get away from the two slow pack horses; and the loud amphibian. His master didn't even tighten the reins and let him run freely through the woods. He didn't need those slim pieces of string to guide him. He was free. He dodged trees easily and leaped over fallen logs. Every now and then he would hear the girl's faint voice murmuring instructions. But he didn't need them, not really. He could sense their destination was close. Close and closer still, with...each...pounding...step...

* * *

The little boy playing in the woods stopped to listen. Like he had been taught he felt the ground with his ear. A patterned steady beating, coming closer and louder, it was all there. A horseman was coming. He jumped up and looked around. 

"Apollus!"

He turned at his mother's call and saw her coming flying towards him, skirts billowing. Her face had a mixture of joy and fear.

"Apollus, come quickly!"

"But someone is coming!" he said, reluctantly letting himself be dragged back to his hut.

"I know. The look out said it is Rashling."

"Rashling!" cried the boy. "The valiant protector of Kadok is coming here!"

"Apparently so. But we do not know if he is safe, so come quickly."

"Mother!" shouted Apollus, stopping shortly. "Look, all of the children are getting ready to meet him! Look there is cousin Otto, and look, Auntie Frieda! And oh, even little Nana! See! Grandmother Hazel is watching them. Surely this Rashling is safe?"

The young mother reluctantly her son go and he ran to join the rest of his comrades.

* * *

Minerva was drifting fast. 

As soon as she informed me that the people I would meet was her family, she became more limp. I shook her and commanded her stay awake, but she didn't obey.

Darn girl!

Where was that onion soup? Wasn't it supposed to help at all?

I saw figures in the forest and I stopped Ares. He stopped, reluctantly. He had enjoyed the running a lot. I would have too if I didn't have a girl slumped on me, making it hard for me to hold on. It was awkward and I was very relieved to get off. Minerva's eyes were closed and she faltered as soon as I let go of her, but her hands were clutching tightly to Ares' mane.

I gently lifted her from the horse and turned to meet the coming crowd. It was full of children!

They all came, from toddlers to pre-teens. They came streaking towards me in a flury in excitement and surrounded Ares and me. I stopped in surprise, baffled at what to do next. Ares snorted and pawed the ground warningly, but they didn't care. They stroked him and offered him apples. He looked as startled as me, but also with an annoyed pleased look.

"Rashling! Rashling!" they yelled. "We welcome Rashling!"

How did they know that name?

Minerva stirred and muttered something.

This caused a great tumult. The children quieted into whispers as they stared at Minerva in reverenced shock then at me in absolute admiration. What had I done? It almost seemed like I had raised her from the dead. How little did they know. I was the one causing her death.

"It is _Miniarva Purias_!" whispered one girl.

This brought ooh's, aahs, and gasps from the circle of fascinated children.

"Yes," I said, confused at what they meant, "This is Minerva, can you take me to her family?"

"We are all her family," piped up one boy, who was gazing admiringly at my sword. "But Grandmother Hazel is her mother."

At this point the grown- ups which included the teenagers, strode up to the group. They hesitated once they saw the reverent silence. One woman, who was tall and stately with silver hair came breathlessly up to me, her eyes fixed on the girl in my arms. She glanced at me with the question in her eyes.

I gulped. "This is Minerva, I believe her to be your daughter."

"Miniarva Purias, dear," whispered the woman.

At these words Minerva stirred again and tried to open her eyes. "Tagiet," she whispered. "Mater..."

I felt her go completely limp. She had gone off into dream land for one more week. But, she had recognized her mother, and that was enough.

Grandmother Hazel cried in sorrow.

Or was it joy?

More likely the latter.


	34. Understanding Gaul and Minerva

Chapter 34: Understanding Gaul...and Minerva

Here it was. Gaul lay at my feet. Gaul was finally here and very unknown to me. I was eager to know everything about it. Minerva's family were the first 'real' Gauls I had ever meant. Sure Minnie was a Gaul, but she had been Adelfosized. Weird word. It means she had become like the people of Adelfos, like my people.

The Gauls weren't what I expected, or what Conrad expected. They didn't have dark skin and they spoke the Adelfos language perfectly and clearly. I had been taught they were half naked barbarians that blabbered and could somehow raise very good horses. I never thought this with Minerva, but well...I guess I was surprised to see her family.

The whole family of Minerva, also known as the Justice Family, welcomed us heartily. All of the really littel kids, like the three and four year olds loved Conrad at first sight, and he was dragged off to be monkeyed on.

Everyone respected us with great interest and reverence. We had obviously done a great thing in returning Minerva to them and we were rewarded well. First they fed us, then showed us warm natural springs in which to wash off all the grime of three weeks. I don't think they wanted us to contaminate their many children. Then they gave us all fresh clothing. That felt really good too. My cotton shirt and breeches were getting torn, so were my trusty leather boots.

I think we all three realized the grand opportunity at the same time. Here we were sitting in the middle of the family of a girl we hardly knew, but all wondered about. Who was she really? Remember all those questions I had been asking when she told me her sad story? Now was the perfect time to get them answered, for there were plenty of people willing to answer them.

After a day and night in the camp of Justice, I walked back from the hot springs, feeling like a raw clean...thing. I had scrubbed the grime off of every inch of my body and for once I actually enjoyed taking the bath. I felt ready for a new adventure, but I couldn't go, because first I had to... well, I had to stay as Rashling and as an honored guest. Though I didn't know what was so honoring about having me around the camp. I just ate and asked questions before going off to get into trouble and I had a lot of questions to ask.

I knew I wanted to leave before Minerva woke up. I couldn't have born to have watched her... wither because of me. It was too much.

"Tagiet, Rashling."

I stopped abruptly and in surprise. The speaker was one of Minerva's sisters. I only guessed it was her sister, they looked alike and were close to the same age. I think her name was Frieda. She spoke so softly, I half wondered I had heard right. She came up, slowly, almost warily.

"Yes," I encouraged.

She stopped a few feet away from me and looked at me very hard. The Justice family did that often. They scrutinized you a lot, whether subtly or openly, they always did it. Now she seemed to be trying to read my thoughts and to find out every intention I had for anything. I felt like I was an insect pinned for inspection.

Finally she spoke. "You have some questions to ask, don't you?"

How did she know?

I guess all that glaring and staring helped. Or maybe she was just related to Minerva and just 'knew' things.

"Yes," I said hesitantly, still getting use to this magic. "I suppose I do."

"The...frog, Rose has already started questioning my mother."

Surprise, surprise.

"I will...I will be happy to answer anything for you." She seemed more than happy, she was eager. She wanted me to hurry up and ask a million of them so she could tell me everything.

I didn't give her the pleasure. I started out slow and simple...and random.

"So, what number is Minerva in the family?"

"She and her twin were the sixth and seventh to be born." She sensed my next question and added, "There are ten children born of my mother who is the leader of the Justice group now. The oldest is Wilhem." She motioned to a brawny man sitting at the fire. He had long, straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He had been watching me warily for a while, but had seemed to figure out I didn't bite...hard. "My youngest sibling is Hazel."

"Hazel?" I immediately remembered the green Kalos. "Is she Hazel _Kalos_?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?" Her eyes lit up brightly at just hearing the name.

I quickly gave her green girl's letter and she reluctantly and carefully put it away.

"What does Miniarva Purias mean?"

At that Frieda's eyes softened. "It means Minerva the Pure. For that is what she was. She was the perfect model for a Justice girl. Or any girl. I think somehow, we all looked up to her."

"But, why?"

That was the question.

The question that would get a thousand answers.

Frieda smiled and looked up with a look of shere bliss and remembrance on her face. "Let me start from the beginning."

"Hey, that's a great place to start," I said, nodding in approval.

She looked at me, confused then continued, more slowly. "She was the seventh child for one thing, and seven is the most special of numbers. From the day she was born to the day she met Eric, she was a marvelous child."

Eric definitely ruined her.

"She was different from the beginning. Sometimes in her daily activities she would stop, listen and look around her carefully. She was a serious and thoughtful child and grew up quickly. She never, never refused to obey, but she always asked for a reason. She always did, she never did anything without a reason."

"Ha, neither do I."

She blinked in annoyance and confusion.

"Well, usually it's for fun, or why not."

"Minerva never used those reasons."

"Oh, yes she did. Once she and I had a race who could eat the most. She was hungry but she did it because why not? Besides it was fun."

"She did?" she was shocked. Obviously we were thinking of two different Minervas here.

"Yeah, even though I lost it was still fun."

"She won an eating contest?"

"Yeah. Five plates filled to brim. Well, actually she did get five gold coins out of the deal, but that's it."

"Oh." Frieda considered this then said, "That is strange and I have cause to doubt such a tale. Minerva isn't greedy."

"She did it for fun, not for the money," I assured her. "Was she an expert with the bow?"

"Yes. My father taught her and her twin, they were..."

"What was her twin's name?"

Oops I sounded like Rose.

Frieda glared. She glared so much like Minerva. I wished I could see Minnie glare again. It was funny. "His name was Lyall meaning loyal," she said softly. She didn't want to talk about him. "Minerva was taught well and at a young age. She succeeded even the best archer in our tribe. Because of it an elf gave her a special bow. It never misses its mark, depending on how her virtue is. Consequently, Minerva's arrows are always true."

Ah, no wonder I missed several times when I tried her bow. She had let me use it after a while and I had only hit one of my targets. I guess I wasn't very virtuous.

"The spell only applies to the bow's owner," she said reading my thoughts.

That trait had become officially annoying. I did not like mind readers. Expect for Minerva, she was...ok.

"In your clan she seems to be someone of high importance, it's almost as if you...worship her. Why is that?"

"After her disappearance the tribe was devastated. She had done many things for us. She taught the children the skill of talking and archery. She kept the fire going in the middle of camp, and she is the next leader of our clan."

"You mean after your mother is gone Minerva is supposed to take care of the clan?" I asked. Oh, dear, that couldn't be good. Another one of my blunders cost this Gaul tribe their next cheiftess. I felt doubly bad now. Even though it really wasn't my fault Minerva had fallen in love with me, I didn't do anything. I still felt bad.

"Not necessarily."

We both turned and saw the gliding figure of Grandmother Hazel. She looked calm and sure, like Minerva did when she was Perceval. She smiled at us both and murmured, "Tagiet."

_Tagiet_ was apparently some sort of greeting in the Gaulish language. Frieda bowed and I nodded respectfully. Like Florian, Grandmother Hazel's features and prouss called silently for respect and adoration.

"But mother," objected Frieda quietly, "Is it not true that the seventh child of the seventh is to be the next leader?"

"Aye," she said. "But that does not mean the leader of just the clan." She smiled secretively while Frieda and I looked confused. Mind readers, like Minerva and Florian, like to do that, I learned. They tell you half of their mind, but they don't tell you the other half, the most important half.

"Frieda, your brothers and sisters are using Rashling's companion as a tree. Please give them some work to do."

Frieda bowed and left quickly to do her mother's bidding.

Grandmother Hazel had already scrutinized me so I'm sure she knew every single secret I had, from the time I stuffed the nasty oatmeal under the Persian carpet to the fact that Minerva loved me.

"Rashling, the most important reason Minerva is respected is because she gave the Justice family the highest honor a tribe can receive."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Best pie award?

Most skilled in archery?

Prettiest eyes?

I didn't just say that.

"The privilege of giving the annual horse to our beloved ruler."

"Adelfos? King Augustine?"

"Aye. Adelfos. Our kind kingdom and our beloved ruler. It is a great honor to give the horse to him."

Why did she call the ruler 'beloved'. I had always had the idea that the Gauls hated the royal family and were loathed to give up their marvelous horses. I voiced my thoughts and was satisfied to see that Grandmother Hazel actually looked surprised.

"Loathe our ruler? Oh, no, Rashling. We are loyal to the kingdom of Adelfos and we wholeheartedly give our best horses to the royal family. In fact every year our people compete with their horses in a race. It is a race of speed, duration, loyalty, wit, and beauty. The victorious horse is sent off to Adelfos and the former owner is honored. There has been only one year when our family won this honor. Minerva was the owner, but she was too young to ride the beautiful mare. Instead Wilhem rode her and won honor and glory for our tribe. That was ten years ago."

Ten years ago. I remembered every horse from Gaul and knew exactly which one she was talking about. It was the favorite of my mother and was still in the stables, happy and healthy.

I was about to tell her this, but then decided if she wanted to know, she could read about it herself. Darn mind readers.

"Minerva raised the mare with her own knowledge and skill. She actually caught the foal in the wild and tamed her til even the youngest child could easily lead and ride her. This marvelous mare went to the race of the Best and she won. Like I said this is the highest honor anyone can get in Gaul. For this reason we all respect her very much, after all she was only eight. Also she was willing to let her darling horse, Selene, go to the royal stables of our king. She knew the horse would go from the beginning, but she still trained it to the best of her ability. She was selfless, always thinking of others."

I nodded in agreement, but I couldn't help thinking, Another perfect example of Minerva's wonders. It was kind of annoying, but perhaps I was just jealous, or intimidated that this spectacular maiden was in love with me, who was absolutely horrible in comparison. But then again, I had asked for it, literally.

And for some reason I again changed my mind and decided I didn't mind. Not at all.


	35. A Mud Fight

Chapter 35: A Mud Fight

During breakfast on the fifth day Conrad sat next to me with a surprised and worried expression on his face. I hadn't been seeing him much because he had spent all his time with the little kids while I interrogated all of the grownups. His hair was standing on end and he looked like he had had a rough night, but he didn't look tired.

"They did it again," he said, staring into the fire. Frieda had to nudge him before he looked up to take his plate full of eggs.

"They did?" she cried. "Why I'll..."

"No!" said Conrad his eyes growing wide. "Leave 'em be, Fried, I like it."

Frieda frowned. She didn't like Conrad's use of informality. Gauls can get very formal with strangers at times, which is surprising, since we had imagined them as barbarians. I've noticed that they are absolute fun clowns when they are with their kids. But they were slowly getting use to our...casualness.

Still, the conversation was confusing me.

"Who did what?" I asked. "When? Where? Why? How?"

Frieda rolled her eyes and Conrad explained, "This morning I was bombarded by all the little kids while I was still asleep in my bunk. They howled and screamed so loud I thought something was wrong. They climbed on top of me and wouldn't let me sleep any longer."

"And you don't mind this?" I said in surprise. I was thankful the Gaulish kids hadn't chosen me as their target.

"No," he said. "I really like kids, now. Before I didn't, but now I think they're cool. I think...I think I could live with being a father now."

"Eh?" I looked at him curiously. What did that mean?

He just started eating with an embarrassed glow in his face. "Kids are cool," he repeated.

Before I could inquire further I myself was approached by one of these...children. It was boy with dark curls and deep brown eyes. He was tan and had the rosiest glow about his round face.

"Tagiet. Are you ready to go, sir Rashling?" he asked innocently.

"Go where?"

"My father, Wilhem, said that I may go to the fields if I could get your lazy bones away from the fire, food, and ladies. So, if you do so, then I can go to the fields today. The men are already starting. Come on it will be fun."

My jaw dropped open. Conrad started laughing and I noticed Frieda was hiding a smirk. Is that how Minerva's brother thought of me? Well, by golly, I'll show him.

"I'll be right with you Master..."

"Apollus," smiled the boy. "I'm Apollus the second son of Wilhem."

"Apollus," I repeated. "Well met, Apollus, son of Wilhem. I will be happy to go with you to the fields to work. Come on Conrad."

"Me!" cried Conrad. "I was invited! I was planning on sitting in the hot tubs for a while. I'm no farmer. You're the one..."

"Excuses, excuses," sighed the familiar voice of Rose. She hopped up beside Conrad and glared. "Oh, go on, Con, you're both getting fat off this Gaulish meat. Go work your rear ends off, it's the least you can do for this family."

That was all he needed. I don't know why he did it, but Rose apparently had wrapped him somewhat around her green finger. Conrad was reluctant yet willing to obey everything she said. I smirked at Con and glowered at Rose.

The men and boys of Justice were just about to start out when we caught up to them. Wilhem swung around in surprise when Apollus called to him, "Father! Father! I have gotten Rashling's lazy bones away from the fire, food, and women! I also brought his comrade! May I go, please?"

Wilhem stared at me, a blush crawling up his rigid face, while his brothers either smirked or shook their heads in amusement. He glanced at his excited son and said absently, "Yes, yes, of course. But..." He shook his head and tsked at himself while I tried to keep a straight face. "Ach! Forgive me, Rashling, you are not...I didn't mean for my jealous fatherly words to a young innocent son to insult you. Truth I..."

"Tis fine, Master Wilhem," I said with a chuckle. I slapped him on the back and was satisfied to feel him loosen up a bit. "No insult taken. Actually you helped me put a bit of brains back in my head."

"Now all you got to do is put some muscle back in his body," said Conrad.

"Farm work here don't take much," said one of the men. "It's harvest time and we'll just be doing some picking."

"Then let's go!" cried Apollus. "The sun is rising as we speak and the harvest might get over ripe and I shall be left hungry!"

We laughed and a couple of the boys laughed at him and chucked a peice of wood at him. "Ach, Apollus, you always think with your stomach, and not your little brains." He just bounced back to his father's side and rubbed his tummy defensively.

We first worked in the raspberry field.

Raspberry!

These red berries were a rare treat in the castle and were only had on birthdays. Here all the boys who worked with me, ate them like crazy, Conrad was right behind them. I put a few in the hand made basket I was given, then I tasted one, and started eating just like everyone else.

"The berries are supposed to go in the _basket_ not that gaping mouth of yours," scolded Wilhem and the other men. Still, it wasn't rare when we saw them popping a few into their mouths.

"If the women were out here with us," said Wilhem as he worked along side me, "There wouldn't be enough to harvest. They eat almost as much as we do. At the end of the one hour if anyone has a basket that is not filled to the top, he is whipped. The women can't be out here therefore, because we can't whip them. Besides men have more self discipline than women."

"That's not true!" cried one of the kids next to us. He had on a hat, over his eyes and was smaller than most.

Wilhem glared at him then knocked the hat off.

A long blonde braid flopped onto the back and a girl's face was seen, looking beaten yet defensive... and freckled. She had Wilhem's strong jaw and nose and his defiant wary blue eyes. She looked to be about twelve. Probably, his oldest.

"Ana Maylin!" said Wilhem, "How many times must I tell you, the field is no place for a female. This is the _third_ time you have attempted to pass off as a boy."

"She sure is good at it," yelled one of the boys with a smirk.

Ana Maylin stuck her tongue out at him and shuffled her feet. "I want to work out here. I am tired of weaving and cooking, and mending, and cleaning. It's boring."

"Don't say that word," scolded Wilhem.

What word? Boring?

"You know it destroys the brain. Nothing is every boring. Life in unique and if you think something is boring you should do it more often until you think otherwise."

The girl sighed and was about to submit but then she got a look of defiance in her eyes and said boldly, "I'll only go if you take back what you said about boys having more self control and if you let me take my berries."

Wilhem opened and closed his mouth. "Ach, Ana Maylin, you will be the death of me. I shan't take it back."

Ana Maylin's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to be pleased or angry. In the end she was meek. She smiled sheepishly and bowed to her father. "Thank-you."

"Aye, aye. Get to work and next time don't work right next to me. You have to fill two baskets for pay."

"That will be easy," I said with a teasing smirk, "She has your quick hands and a woman's self controlled mind."

He rolled his eyes while Ana Maylin smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly my basket was hit by a rock and fell from my hands. I caught it just in time, but it still spilled a good amount of berries into the damp mud.

Ach! My berries!

Ach? I sounded like a Gaul.

I looked around hurriedly for the suspect. He wasn't hard to find since he was giggling with his buddies over at the next row. I look around for a few clods of mud and also to make sure that Wilhem was not near. He had moved on to the next row with his daughter and was apparently having a serious conversation with her.

Quickly finding some suitable clods, I took out the sling shot I always carried around. It was a bit rough, seeing I had used it ever since I was ten, but it worked.

The boys yelped in surprise when their baskets tumbled out of their hands as well. They weren't as quick and the mud turned a squishier red. They moaned in despair. They would have to work twice as fast and wouldn't be able to eat anymore if they didn't want to be whipped.

"Ah! That'll teach you," I muttered a little loudly with a grin.

This was answered with a volley of mud clods. I was bombarded on all sides and couldn't quite dodge them all. My clothes were smeared and I had mud in my eye.

Those twerps!

I made up some more mud balls.

The war was on.

Soon the brown bombs were flying and the tasty harvest was forgotten. It was one against four but the boys weren't very good aims. Although Otto was a wonderful shot, a stocky fellow who was another nephew of Minerva's. He hardly ever missed and when he hit, it hurt. My sling shot could only do one at a time and could get rather slow, but I, like Otto, rarely missed my target.

By now I was covered in mud, but I didn't care. That only meant I could soak in the hot springs again. A couple times I slipped into the slim, and once I kicked my basket. It skidded away and the rest of the berries were dumped. But I didn't care I just laughed as one of Otto's missiles hit me in the shoulder.

"Weston! Greg! Caleb! Ach! You too, Otto! What are you doing? And... Rashling...you are...filthy."

Wilhem and Ana Maylin appeared and stared at our sorry sight. The boys Greg and Weston tried to hide themselves and their giggles behind the raspberry plants but their uncle didn't notice them. He was too busy gawking at me.

"'Ello, Willy," I said spitting out the mud I had been wanting to get rid of ever since it plopped into my mouth. "Did you come to join us?"

My slingshot was loaded and I was oh so tempted to shoot him in between the eyes. Ana Maylin smiled broadly behind her father and looked over at her brown cousins.

"Join? Why I..."

But he was stopped when a flying mud ball hit him square in his chest. He staggered back, not from the hit, but from the fact that he had been hit.

"Ha! La...Rashling! He's in! He's in! Ce'mon boys let's get Rashling's group."

I could see Conrad coming towards us with five other boys all armed with mud balls. One splattered at my feet and I scooped up some more ammunition. Ana Maylin grabbed my shirt and said, "Come on, they'll bury you if you don't get behind the next row."

"Hurry, Rashling!" encouraged my previous enemies. "We'll cover ya."

As I fitted the next glop into my sling shot, Otto, Caleb, and the others hailed Conrad's army with a volley of slime.

If I had thought the skirmish between me and the boys had been a fun war, I in for one of the greatest mud wars in history. Probably the greatest. I had the four boys and Ana Maylin who proved to be just as good as Otto if not better. Conrad also had four boys and little Apollus who mostly spent his time cheering his team on.

Because this was no skirmish but a real war, Caleb and Weston shot more precisely than before and we practically became a formidable foe. But Conrad's side was pretty good as well, since all the boys surely had the same teacher and we were so covered with mud that we looked like something that lived in the chocolate muck.

Finally simultaneously, the two armies fell apart, laughing so hard our sides ached and the tears cleaned some of our filthy cheeks. We laughed at each other and at ourselves, at the idea of what we had done, of what the ladies would think if they saw us, and of the fact that now we had to pick fast without eating or get whipped.

Not all of this was hilarious; I mean I didn't want to get five lashes. But it was at the time and we just lay there, laughing and trying to breathe.

One of my men, Caleb I think it was, actually passed out, his face purple and splattered with mud. This set us into another fit of laughter, even though I really don't think (now) that someone passing out is funny. But then again, he did it because he was laughing, and he had his tongue haning out, like he was licking up the...never mind.

Suffice it to say, we had fun.

Lots of it.

After we had calmed down some we somehow all managed to look at Wilhem for the first time all together. (We were good mind readers). He had been instantly forgotten once our lives, or cleanliness, had been endangered.

He was standing in the same spot we had left him and looked like he had just been hit, even though it had happened ages ago. In his hand was a glob of mud, but I don't know how it got there. His mouth dangled open as he looked from the waiting glob, to me, the _honorable_ Rashling, to Conrad my fellow companion, to his _daughter_ Ana Maylin, to the_ respectable_ Otto, to his glowing _innocent_ son Apollus, to his unconscious son Caleb, then into mocking outer space.

The sight left us rolling in our ammunition again holding our sides and crying, "I can't breathe! Stop it! Oh, I can't breath! Father, stop I can't...I can't...Oh..."

I managed to gasp out my thoughts, "We're going to die, we're dead we're...I can't breathe..."

I didn't finish my sentence because I was too busy laughing.

Never in my life had I laughed and cried so much.

Then the climax came, right when the laughter was dying down.

Wilhem came to life and threw his only missile at Conrad. It hit him in the mouth and nearly choked him as he continued to laugh. That set us off again and as the boys of Justice and the two crazy travelers from the south lay in the mud trying to breath and laugh at the same time, Wilhem walked away to work on the next field.

But I swear I saw him crack a smile.


	36. Sorrow

**(This is a long sad chapter...Tagiet is a Gaulish term of greeting, btw.)**

**Chapter 36: Sorrow**

"You had a mud fight?" asked Rose again.

"Lance just said that," said Conrad rubbing his wet hair.

We were sitting alone, just the three of us, at the fire, and had just gotten back from have a swimming party with the boys and Ana Maylin down at a nearby river. We had had nearly as much fun as when we had the mud ball fight, only we got very clean and I felt like a prune for staying in water for so long.

However, there was a punishment before. We had to pick three baskets each; order from the head honcho, Wilhem. We weren't allowed to eat any, but we didn't care. We were too busy having laughing fits to eat. We probably would have choked. With Ana Maylin's help we finished up quick and raced for the river.

"YOU HAD A MUD FIGHT?"

We stopped and looked at each other.

"She's deaf," stated Conrad and continued rubbing his head.

I shrugged in agreement and continued stoking the fire.

"I am not deaf," growled Rose.

"Then take this and swallow it up quick," I retorted. "Conrad, I and the boys of the Justice family along with Ana Maylin had the biggest mud fight in h-i-s-t-o-r-y." I said the last word slowly and distinctly. "Do you want some more chicken, Rose?"

Her face brightened and the mud incident scowl left her face. "Yeah! I do! That Frieda can sure cook." Shows how much she cares about what we do.

Conrad nodded in agreement as he chomped down on a leg. The juice ran down his chin and Rose scolded his lack of cleanliness. That got them into an argument, as usual.

My mood suddenly dropped as I looked around the camp of Justice. The moms were cleaning up the kids and dishes and the men were settling down by the fire, ready with tales and discussions, some filling their pipes, others taking out a carving project for one of their kids, or wife. The kids were trying to squeeze a few moments of play before doing evening chores and being sent away from the fire to bed.

The sun had begun to get comfortable in the east and was spreading it's colors into the sky. Birds were giving good nights to each other and crickets began to venture out. The horses could be heard snorting irritably, probably trying to get comfortable, and the colts were finally winding down.

"What are we doing here?" I suddenly asked.

Rose and Conrad stopped chattering. Their argument had turned into a real conversation, as usual and had snipped me out of the picture.

"We're talking," said Rose matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm serious. Why are we here at Minerva's home? We have given her to her family, and we have delivered Hazel's message. Why should we stay any longer?"

They considered this. It was a good question and they didn't know how to answer. We were all thinking the same thing though. We liked it here. We were comfortable and had fun, but we couldn't bear the thought of staying here when Minerva was suffering.

Well, _I_ couldn't bear the thought. I felt very guilty all of a sudden. I had played with the kids and had eaten the food with relish, while Minerva was dying, because of me. I sighed and shook my head. Why was I doing this? I had no right to be here. I was mocking them, I had hurt their daughter, captured their country and was now entertaining myself in their camp.

Ach!...and had even copied their language.

I stood up, my appetite gone, and I walked away.

I could almost see Conrad and Rose exchanging worried or confused looks, then shrugging and continuing on with their heated conversation.

The horses lifted their heads in acknowledgement to me as I approached and then tried again to sleep. Ares however trotted away from his comfortable bed next to a young mare and approached me with a soft neigh as if asking, "Why so down?"

I rubbed his nose carelessly as he nudged me for carrots, or sugar, or an answer. I only let him have the answer, which I don't think he appreciated as much as he would food.

"Why am I here, Ares? I don't belong here. I'm the evil Prince of Adelfos, not the mysterious Rashling who saved Minerva of the Justice family. So why do they treat me like I am?"

Ares actually rolled his eyes in irritation. Then he snorted and as if to say, "Spit out the rest."

"I really, really like these, people, but I think it's time for us to move on. But I still feel so guilty for dropping their practically dead daughter off and saying toodles, thanks for the fun. That doesn't seem right. But I most certainly can not stay here and watch her die. That would be, unbearable. Maybe I should..."

I stopped and shook my head. I still felt nothing for the girl. I swear, I didn't love her, so don't get your hopes up. She was Minerva and a Gaul, I was Lance and a Prince. We were too different, and well, this time opposites didn't entirely attract. Why, why did she have to fall in love with me? Ugh. Girls make things so much more complicated. If there were no girls, life would be simple and perfect.

I sighed. I hated wishing in vain.

"Do the horses give you comfort, Rashling?"

Grandmother Hazel strode up to my side, she was dressed in black and a serious look was on her face.

"Because you need a lot of comfort now."

I was sure something had happened to Minerva, and I tried to gulp down my guilt but I just nearly choked on it as I said, "Why? What has happened?"

Instead of answering like a good granny she stroked Ares' forehead and gave him a lump of sugar. He took it gratefully and glared at me.

Glared? My horse did not just glare. I needed to get to bed.

When the old woman finally decided to talk, it was not what I expected, as usual, "You have a very fine horse, Rashling. I don't think I have seen a better. Such royalty in his eye and such nobility."

"He came from Gaul," I said absently. "Of course he's cool."

"It was the horse that gave your identity away, King Lance of Adelfos."

I looked at her sharply.

Mind reader or not she was not supposed to know this bit of information.

And King? I didn't look that old.

"None is allowed to ride the horse from Gaul unless he is part of the royal family. This is one of the reasons I was so honored to have you, the brave, kind Rashling of Kadok, the savior of my precious daughter, and the King of my little country, here with us for these days."

I shuffled a bit, embarrassed. "You understand that I am only the _Prince_ of Adelfos, yes?"

"Nay, you are King of Adelfos, Gaul, Cetbal, Rebezonia, and Onu. Well, you are going to be as soon as you return to your castle and are crowned one. Your father, Rashling, he is dead."

"Dead!" I cried in dismay. "How do you know? When did this happen?"

"A rider from the south has just gone through camp, spreading the terrible news. I'm sorry. Now it is time for you to return to your castle."

Duh.

"How did it happen?" I knew Father had been sick for a long time, but didn't expect him to die for another four or five years, enough time to get me settled into my future position.

"I don't know why. But the rider hinted that due to the fact that you were missing, weighed down on the King's mind and he could not hold it. There might have been other things, but his death was the result of this and his health."

Dead.

The reality of it finally kicked in and it struck with such force I staggered back.

Father was dead.

Because of me! This couldn't be happening. I was the biggest source of calamities in the world! Robina had broken a leg, served her right, but still..., the T clan was probably arguing and fighting because of my advice, the giants were sad because I was gone and couldn't speak their language, Kadok had been in trouble because I had been to stupid to see that the son was a dork and destroying my people, Minerva was practically dead because I was so hard hearted, and my father was dead because I had run away from a wench!

Shoot me dead, I was a pest!

"I'm sorry this had to come so harshly, young King," said Grandmother Hazel.

Sorry? Sorry wouldn't do anything for me. It wouldn't even soothe the pain and fact that I was a monster. It was only a pathetic saying humans used to get out of a sticky situation. I didn't like that phrase. I had used it on Minerva, and she was dying in her bed, I had said I'm sorry to Anastasia and later she cheered the guy who was trying to kill me.

I needed a hug.

**(darn line button...)**

Anastasia flipped her filthy hair from her shoulders and let her hands fall from her hips. She let the angry, loud mood pass over and instead put on an innocent smile.

"But sir, wouldn't the Prince, who is I know, a gentleman, treat us with honor and kindness? I know he would at least let us clean ourselves and have a room to ourselves. Why do you treat us like dogs rather than human beings?"

Hans smirked. _Because you act like dogs maybe._

Still the girl had a point. He nodded to his men and said, "Let them wash, we don't want to contaminate Rashling's home, whether he be Prince or peasant, he still shouldn't have a wormy home. But guard them both, we won't take any chances."

Anastasia blanched and reddened at the same time. Her fiery temper came back. "You most certainly will not guard me! If you even think...!"

Hans laughed. "You are a dumb one, aren't you? Do you think me so dishonorable as to have you bathe guarded by men? Even if I ordered it my _men_ wouldn't do it. Then again you don't understand. Let me tell you this, _princess_ if I simply _say_ that I am captain of Lord Florian the Wise of Kadok, then I will have flocks of women who will be more than happy to endure your obnoxiousness and guard you while you bathe. They are strong, and know how to use a weapon, if needed. You will be guarded, wench, and that is that."

The princess didn't know whether to whiten with fear, grimace with disgust, or scowl. In the end she did all and made a very ugly face. Hans laughed again and motioned to two women standing in the tavern.

"Take this wench and wash her up well. She must look like a human when you are done. You two take her...comrade and make sure he doesn't try anything. If the wench is dangerous, he's a total monster. Then put them in separate rooms next to each other and take turns guarding them. Also set a post outside the window. We take no chances. Abe, Dick, Ned, you three take the first watch."

Anastasia controlled her anger and glowered menacingly at Hans, but he just smiled and walked away. She looked to Eric for reassurance, but like before he didn't even comprehend she was there. He just let himself be led away, with a vacant look in his eyes. He didn't care anymore. Not for himself, and certainly not for the wench that had led him on a failed mission.

The Princess was beginning to wonder at this and began to see this fact, although she dreaded it. She wanted desperately to believe that Eric still loved her. He had always loved her, right? Of course he had. Remember those sweet words and gentle caresses. He may have use to have some other lady friends, like that wench, Minerva, but he had forgotten them and only cared for her.

He had said he wanted to marry her, to follow her to the end of the world. Wasn't this love? Of course it was. They had even planned for the future. She had said she wanted two kids. One a boy named Eric. And he had wanted a girl named Ana. Not Anastasia. But Ana. Wasn't this love?

So why was she doubting?

**(line...)**

Queen Karina sat motionless in her satin chair. On the desk lay papers, unsigned, a pile of letters, unopened, a hundred knocks at the door remained, unanswered. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be busy, hurrying about taking care of things, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, could hardly think of anything other than one pounding horrible thought.

Augustine was dead.

Her king and dear, dear husband had suddenly, yet finally, passed on. She knew it would happen and had thought she was prepared, but she wasn't. She wasn't ready for the tide of grief that had been sweeping over her time and time again throughout the past few days since the funeral. She had gone dutifully to the gravesite and had somehow managed to control her emotions, but she had left half of her heart buried in the cold autumn ground.

There was a knock at the door, but she paid no attention until it opened and someone slipped in. She looked up, expecting to see a naughty servant; but her eyes met that of her daughter's, Carrie.

Her eyes were red from fresh crying. She hurried over to her mother's side and knelt at her knee, the tears starting again.

"Mother," she whispered.

Like a machine, Karina stroked her daughter's soft brown hair with a shaky hand. "It's all right," she said, even though she didn't mean it. "It's all right. Your father is at a better place and Lance will return...shortly."

Carrie shook her head. "It's not that, Mother. It's...it's...Jesse. He...he is...dead. The fall from the horse was too great on him. Father was right. He couldn't hold it and has just died. I'm so sorry. I'm..."

At this point Carrie burst into sobs again.

Queen Karina stiffened as soon as she heard the dreaded word, dead. She stood, her eyes seeing nothing as a thousand thoughts raced to her head. She gave one loud wail then collapsed to the floor, utterly unconscious.


	37. Minerva's Last Farewell

**(Prince Jesse is the annoying sweet little brother Lance named himself after. I can't believe I killed him too. (sniffs) I'm soo sorry! Come back Jesse! I forgive your annoyance! Even though I never really wrote about you... By the way, the Ana Maylin here has nothing to do with my other Ana Maylin in It's Not That Easy. I just really like the name.)**

Chapter 37

Conrad and Rose were not happy about the idea of leaving, especially since it was midnight. But I put my foot down and told them to pack up, then I went to saddle Ares. He wasn't happy either, neither was the mare he had made friends with. He sidestepped me and even stepped on my foot, lightly, but it hurt horribly with my bad/sad mood.

"Ares!" I cried then swore angrily and wished I could step on his foot. Instead I kicked him and told him to cooperate.

He did so, but reluctantly and kept snorting as if telling me what exactly he thought of me. I could almost detect the bad words in those snorts.

"Rashling, wait!"

Wait? I had waited too long, after the news I had sat for hours thinking, of nothing. I had finally gotten some sense and was getting to work. But still I turned to look down at Ana Maylin, Otto, and Apollus.

"What are you doing up?" I snarled. They stopped in surprise and I immediately regretted my foul mood.

I looked away guiltily, and Apollus said timidly, "Grandmother Hazel said you are leaving?"

"Yes," I am, I said, managing to soften my voice. "I'm sorry I can't stay for long but, I have to go now. It was...enjoyable, my stay here. Thank-you for...for everything."

Ana Maylin dismissed this and got to the point, "You have to take Minerva."

Were they crazy?

More like half asleep and dreaming nightmares.

"No," I said flatly, then suspiciously asked, "Why?"

"Grandmother Hazel said so," said Otto as if that explained everything.

Hang that bossy granny!

Ana Maylin read my expression and explained, "When Grandmother Hazel talked to Minerva, she said she wanted to go with you, and the sound of her voice made everyone not disagree. She is coming, now."

"Talked to Minerva?" I said, confused. "Coming now? But she..."

"It's Friday!" said Apollus happily. Then his face fell. "I only got to say hi to her then she sent me here to tell you to saddle her horse."

"It's Friday?" I repeated dumbly.

Had the time really gone by that fast? I thought it was early Thursday morning.

"Yes, and Grandmother Hazel has given her an herb that will make her stay awake for the whole day. Just now she has woken up and is coming, see."

Unwilling I turned to see a limping figure of a girl. No doubt Minerva.

I ground my teeth. There was no way she was coming with me. And that was that. In my mind I began to think up of a million reasons why she should stay. It was easy; there was no chance she was coming, even the simple _I want to_ wouldn't work here. I braced myself for a heated argument between me and the whole Justice clan plus Rose, though I was sure Wilhem and Frieda would agree with me for once.

But it never came. Instead she came right up and wrapped her arms around me and simply gave me a hug full of sympathy. How she knew that I needed and wanted a hug, I don't know. I had thought you couldn't read minds in the dark, I mean without light you can't read...and my sorrow wasn't that obvious, was it? I returned her hug, and it felt like I was hugging Carrie, really.

I didn't care if the kids and Conrad were gawking, or even if Rose was silently shrieking for joy. Right now it felt very good to be comforted by a _friend_. I felt a lot better. But when she pulled back, I was still remembering all the reasons she had to stay.

"Is my horse saddled?" she asked.

That is so cool, she didn't even use that dreaded horrible phrase 'I'm sorry', even though I knew she was.

"No," I said firmly, snapping back into my you-will-not-come-no-matter-what mood. "Your horse will not be saddled tonight. You are not going."

Even in the dark I could see her raise her eyebrow. She leaned on the fence for support as she said softly, "Oh? And why is that?"

I started my lecture, "Because you need to stay here with your family. You have barely seen them and you can't be running off when you haven't even seen everyone."

"I have seen everyone."

"I don't care, you still can't come. You haven't seen your family for years and you've been running around with me for weeks, it won't be fair to you and won't be fair to your family. Look at them; they want you to stay."

Apollus widened his eyes and puckered his lips as he listened to me to show that he wanted her to stay. She hardly glanced at him or at Otto's and Ana Maylin's pleading looks. She kept her eyes firmly on mine and didn't waver in the least bit.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't hard hearted, I knew not after she had comforted me in such a meaningful way. It had to be the curse.

"Further more, you are not fit to travel. You may be able to travel for a day, but after that then what? Will we carry you on a litter?"

"I don't know, will you?"

I glowered. "Minerva, we don't have time for that. Face it, you are not coming, and that is that."

Even in the darkness I could see a flash of irritation cross her face. Why should she be irritated? She wasn't the one with a half dead Gaul following her because of love! Okay, that was little harsh, but even you my dear impatient reader must agree that this was too much, and too far. She could not and would not come.

"If you think that the only reason I am only coming is because I am driven by love, then you are sorely mistaken, and more arrogant than I thought. Don't flatter yourself, Lance. That is certainly not the main reason."

"Then why?" I asked suspiciously. I was afraid that she had come up with something that just might get her a ticket to the capitol. Minerva was good at that.

"This is another adventure," she said simply, as if that should explain everything. "I don't want to miss it for the world. And don't think that I will because you, Mr. Prince of Adelfos said I must baby-sit my capable, strong family. And if you don't want me to tag along, then I shall follow at a distance and sleep out my days under a tree. Fair enough?"

Boy, did she know how to hit the nail on the head.

Grumbling I turned away and muttered, "Otto, saddle her horse."

He jumped, willing and reluctant, to obey. He didn't want her to leave, but he was obviously pleased that she had won.

Won. Indeed. There I had been with a _firm determination_ to _not_ let her come, zip zero no. Period. The End! And after she had squeezed a few words I was as weak as spaghetti and let her come. I shook my head at myself as I put on Ares' bridle. He was smirking at me and took the bit willingly to show he was happy I had failed and that Minerva was coming.

I bet if I had won, he would have chopped all my toes off with his huge hooves in irritation. Rose and Conrad were hiding smiles too. Was there anyone here who was unhappy at the thought of Minerva leaving and getting her way?

The Justice family had gathered around to see their daughter off again and I saw Wilhem looking disappointed and almost disgusted. Good, he felt like me.

When I saw that both Rose and Minerva were secure in the saddle, I nodded a curt goodbye to the family of Justice and nudged Ares to hurry up. I didn't say goodbye; I wasn't in the mood, because I was still thinking of the death of my father. Rose did plenty of that. She said good bye enough for two apiece and the sleep-eyed Justices waved and muttered farewells.

Another sudden thought made my mood worse. The next time I would see this family again was when I again brought back thier daughter. But I doubted she would be alive.

I looked back and saw that Minerva realized this as well, because I'm sure I saw a faint gleam of tears in her eyes as she smiled at her proud mother, the upset Wilhem, and doleful Freida. They realized this two, however Grandmother Hazel didn't seem to care. She just smiled and waved and called out, "Good luck, my child."

Minerva need more than luck. She needed a miracle.


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I am soo sorry I had to post an Author's note in the middle of the story, but I need your help, badly! This story is long, and is ready to be wrapped up. But I could extend it easily. Which do you want? I will be more than happy to do both. Is it ready to wind down, or do you want more, more and more!**

**Another thing. Lance has gotten dull. What with his dad dead and all, his spirit is quite dampened. I don't think you want to read when he is in a bad mood it would be...uninteresting, I think. So, would you like me to let another character take the wheel?...er riens?**

**In return for these answers, I will...sighs reluctantly... j/k...give Minerva a happy ending. And I will somehow in a peculiar way, jab some brains back into that Mr. Prince Lance of Adelfos. By the way, Adelfos means brother in Greek, in case anyone wanted to know. And Rose too will have a happy ending, and just might stop scowling. Conrad will win his own true love, and it will not end tragically.**

**Once, I get enough imput I will be able to write the next chapter.**

**Ach, too many spoilers! Thank- you all sooo much for being patient readers.**

**Bingo5**


	39. A Roseless Conversation

**(Don't worry, if I brought it to an end it would still be quite long, I was just wondering if you wanted a whole other adventure, like the others. But I know what I shall do. Thank- you so much for your advice! It helped. Forgive me if I seem to rush this a bit.)**

**Chapter 38: A Roseless Conversation**

Rose was talking hoarsely in Conrad's saddle. But I don't think any of us paid attention. Conrad and Minerva were content to ride behind me in silence. Conrad, because he was too tired to even lead Shika, and Minerva because she was too busy staring at the ground or trees, thinking.

I was thinking too, but not of much. My head was bouncing with thoughts of my father and my future life and course. Of course as soon as I got to the castle I would be swamped with royal duties and reporters from local and faraway printing shops. They would want to know why, where, when, who, and how and who knows what else, about my mysterious disappearance, and my sudden return.

There was no time for sorrow; I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders. With this thought I straightened and lifted my chin a little, and even nudged Ares to go faster.

"Lance, will you do something for me when you are king," asked Rose suddenly stopping her nonsense talk to interrupt my kingly thoughts. She had hopped onto Minerva's horse, and was looking at me intently.

"I'm not restoring you to your natural form, if that's what you want."

"Ew, no, not that. I want to be one of the royal council members."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but a council member must allow others a chance to talk, and must be able to restrain himself from talking when necessary. That rules you out."

"Are you sure it isn't because I'm a _girl_?" she retorted.

Conrad came alive. "Rose, you're a frog."

"A _female_ frog mind you, and wartless."

"Females are allowed to be council members," said Minerva thoughtfully. "However, I doubt princesses are. Especially if they are animals. Besides, you really can't restrain yourself from talking."

"Oh, yes I can!" she snapped back. She hates being told what she can and can't do.

I smiled immediately because Minerva sprung her trap said calmly, "Oh, really? Then I challenge you to stay quiet for fifteen minutes. A small trial don't you think?"

"Very small," huffed Rose. "I accept and I'll show you..."

"Marvelous!" cried Conrad. "I'll keep the time. Starting now!"

Rose sealed her lips and sat still, a determined look on her face.

"Ha," I said. "A clever trap, Minerva. I think it is an absolute blessing that you have been able to make her shut up without giving her a sleeping potion or gag."

"Even if I did that, she would have made enough noise to make the noisiest bird shudder."

I saw Rose open her mouth, but she quickly clamped it down again. She was glaring fiercely though, and looked fit to kill. We all laughed at her and Conrad said, "Congratulations, my princess, you have remained silent for exactly one minute!"

I could just imagine her shrieking, "I'm _not_ your princess, you creep! Don't call me that again!"

"Perhaps," said Conrad, "She can be a council member, I never thought she would be able to do for so long."

This made me ask a question. "How did you know females could be council members at the Adelfian court, Minerva?"

She pinked slightly and said, "I studied the Adelfian law when I was younger. I guess some of it still stuck."

"You studied _law_," I asked incredulously. "Gosh, I thought only the poor crown children had to suffer through that."

"It isn't required in Gaul. I did it on my own free will. When my horse was sent to the royal stables, and when I met Eric, the first Adelfian I'd seen, I decided to learn more about the country that ruled me. It did get dry at times, but I guessed that if I ever got in trouble with the law, I would know how to slip out of it."

Conrad shook his head in disbelief. "Lance once tried to explain some of the concepts to me, but it whooshed over my head."

"You studied the law, Lance," said Minerva, her eyes lighting up. "Suppose you are king. If someone is murdered, and the killer not found, and yet you have some suspects brought to you what would you do with them? Are they innocent until proven guilty, or guilty until proven innocent? How would you go about with the trial?"

"They are innocent until proven guilty," I said without thought. "However, I would not stuff my jails with murderers and thieves who are not proven guilty. I would have the trial then and there."

"Ha," she said. "Good luck. A murder doesn't happen once a month, and thieves aren't scarce. As a king you would swamped with the work of a judge. Sure there are judges, but they like to send the cases to the king, because they are lazy and they can just put it in your hands and still get paid."

I furrowed my eyebrows, I had forgotten about that.

"The law is a very good law," she continued, "And I have no doubt that you probably have it memorized. However, the law isn't always real life and not everyone abides by it. That's why we have thieves, murderers, cheats, and liars."

"I would regulate the judges' pay according to how many cases they do and complete," I said. "That would handle getting swamped. If they do not do their job, then they do not get their pay. It is in the law. However, with the cases that are brought before me, I would decide if the suspect is guilty or not according to the evidence, and also the type of man he is. If he is a low down who works slopping pigs, and spends is time in the local bar, then I have great reason to think he did it. But if he is an honorable hard working farmer, then I would doubt his ever doing it."

"Good men are not always what they seem," said Minerva softly. "Many 'good' men can be corrupted, and become envious, or be blinded by revenge or lust. I thought Eric was a good man. He wore his guise well. There are many actors in the world, and we do not always know their intentions."

I chewed on this a bit, then threw the question back at her, "What would you do with the suspects?"

She smiled. "I would know if they are innocent or not, simply by looking at them."

"Ach, your Gaulish gift, I forgot," I groaned. Then I became serious. "If you can see the intentions of a man's heart, then why is it you were so easily deceived by Eric?"

It was a touchy question, and I regretted it immediately when I saw her face fall and pale. But she still answered, "I admit I was blinded by his charm and good looks. But Eric was a worker of the devil and he could mask himself very well."

"But remember, the first demon we encountered you recognized, and warned us not to follow him. You knew he was a demon. Could you not tell this of Eric?"

"Eric wasn't a demon. Just a helper," she paused then added thoughtfully, "I think my mother knew he was of the evil ones."

That was a surprise, and then again it wasn't. I felt a surge of irritation. "If she knew, why did she let you associate with him? Surely she knew he was trouble and would only bring you pain and grief. Why would she let that happen?"

To that she had no quick reply. Finally she just shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"You don't?" cried Conrad suddenly. I had forgotten him, but apparently he had been listening very closely to our conversation. "I'm shocked! That question is as easy as pie!"

"Please," I growled, "Enlighten us, Conrad, we hate floundering in darkness."

"I once heard a wise man say, 'There must be opposition in all things'. If we don't taste the bitter, then we can never enjoy the sweet. It seems to me, that you, Minerva, had a very easy and happy life. You were, and are, the respected young woman of the clan and no one was ever your enemy. If you didn't ever taste a bitter life, you would have never been grateful for your sweet one. So, your mother, knowing you had too sweet of a life, decided it was best for you to have a bitter one. She knew you'd come out stronger in the end. And you did."

This caused us all to consider in silence. It was a profound thought and explained the question well, but we still thought about it. Finally I broke the silence by saying, "That is the wisest thing I've ever heard you say, Conrad."

He smiled sheepishly, and said modestly, "I guess hanging around you and Minerva was finally worth it."

Before I or Minerva could deny this, a snore pierced the intelligent air and we all jumped, slightly. It was Rose. We had absolutely forgotten about her in our conversation, and I think it had been more than fifteen minutes. The urge to talk had tired her out. Also it was in the wee hours of the morning, and she hadn't slept all night.

"Look," said Minerva, nodding towards the eastern sky. "Dawn approaches, and it is colorful."

Indeed the sun was climbing slowly out of its bed, and was sending streaks of pink and orange across the sky, as well as a light autumn breeze. The birds were rousing, and were getting ready to sing, but now, all was as still as it had been in the middle of the night. We stopped to breathe in the crisp morning and gaze at the sunrise.

"I once heard that when it is a colorful sunrise, then it will be a sweet day with many surprises and exciting outcomes," said Conrad.

I smiled and just the words made me feel excited. "My, my, Conrad, but you are full of wisdom today. Today must be special."

"If, so," said Minerva nudging her horse forward, "We had better see what is in store for us. Today, life is sweet."


	40. It Has Dawned

**Wow, svelte! Thanks for all those reviews! By the way, I think that this is _almost_ the chapter you've been waiting for... so enjoy!**

Chapter 38: It Has Dawned

We managed to keep Rose asleep for another five minutes before she woke up. But it was the sudden sound of commotion that woke her up and made us all move our horses a little faster. It was nothing new, an argument, but it was interesting.

"You said you would have the gold today!"

"It is gold! You can get rich if you use it."

"It's nonsense, old man. We've had enough of your crazy talk and quotes. We want hard money that can buy things!"

"This will buy the most powerful thing in the world!"

At this point we came upon the scene. Three rough looking guys and a spiffed up gentleman were crowding around a spindly old man who was shaking in his thread bare coat and worn boots. One of the men held him by the scruff of the neck and the gentleman was doing the yelling, while the other two were pointing knives at the ancient one, itching to use them. He looked scared but his eyes sparked with amusement at the same time.

We stopped and looked down at them, each of us giving them disapproving looks. They all looked up at us, the three ruffians with dumb expressions, the old man with surprise, and the gentleman with annoyance.

Rose was naturally the first to break the silence, "Hey, back off, the poor guy can hardly breathe. I can smell your bad breathe from here. Lance, he's been drinking too much." I had told her about my dislike for wine, and she sounded like she was tattling. I glared at them so she could smirk in satisfaction.

The young gentleman jerked his head up and stared at me and Rose, trying to see if I was the Prince and if the frog really had been the one to talk.

"What's going on?" asked Conrad, ready to get down to business and the punishments.

One man with stinky breath pointed a dirty finger to the old man and spat, "He said he would give us gold to make us rich to the end of our lives and he only gave us riddles."

"Riddle!" cried the old man. He chuckled and shook his head. "I've heard it be called many things but never a riddle! Why it is the easiest most well known proverb in the book! Tell me, my good lad," he said addressing me, "Have you ever heard the saying 'Do unto others that you would have others do unto you?"

"Yeah," I said, confused, "That's the golden rule."

"See, he knows it," squealed the old man, a grin splitting his face. "If you abide by this principle then I promise you, you will become the richest men on earth. It is gold in its own way, and exceeds all other gold."

"Hog wash," spat the ruffian. "I don't get it. It's a riddle. Do unto them what they do unto you. Someone tried to slit m' throat, and methinks I shall do the same to them. Do you unto others what you want to do, that's my rule!"

"That'll get you killed," smirked Rose

"We should kill this lunatic," said another man, jerking a finger towards the old man.

"When an old person dies, a library is lost," chatted the old man pleasantly.

"Well," said Conrad decidedly. "I think that you gentleman should leave this man alone. He is quite innocent and means you no harm. So, say you're sorry to him, pat his white wise head; get on your horsies, and go back to where you came from. Ok?"

The men stared at him as if he were crazy.

So did Minerva and I. Was he serious?

The rich man turned to his thugs and said, "These men are enemies. Kill them."

Wow, that was...pretty plain.

"Conrad!" shrieked Rose.

"What?" he asked innocently, whipping out his bow and arrow. Minerva was doing the same thing, and I had my sword out in a flash. If it a fight they wanted, it was a fight they'd get.

Rose looked at us, armed ready, to defend her and she breathed again. Still, not wanting to acknowledge his goodness, she scowled, "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"You have to dismount," said the gentleman when he saw that we weren't going to be killed willingly. "It is not fair for you to be up there and we down there."

"Fair?" squeaked the old man in an irritating high voice. "Who says life is fair? Where is that written? Life isn't always fair. Take 'em down boys...and girl." He seemed crazily excited for this skirmish to start.

"Besides," said Conrad, "You are _low_ downs, the way you've been treating this wise one is despicable."

"Quite true," agreed Minerva, carefully aiming her arrow at the gentleman's forehead.

The ruffians didn't know whether to run away or to rush forward with fury. In the end they just looked to their boss for instructions. He was red as a tomato, furious about the situation he was in.

"Hurry, up, youngsters!" cried the old man, jumping up and down. He pointed at one of the men. "That one, he is a murderer, killed my dog, he did, and me cousin's great uncle!"

"I did not!" cried the man defensively.

"Oh, yes you did. You were in the rebellion against the Lord of these parts and killed one of the archers in the battle of Duncan. That archer was my cousin's great uncle. You killed me flesh and blood! You see, youngsters, he's guilty! Kill him! Kill him!"

Minerva and I looked at each other and I lowered my sword. We didn't have to kill anybody, the old man may have been wise, but he sure was missing a few screws in that bouncing head of his. My two archers put their arrows back, almost reluctantly and I laid out the punishment.

"We'll spare you," I said to the gentleman and the ruffians.

"If you spare the rod, you'll spoil the child," huffed the old man, disappointed.

I continued, unfazed, "If you promise you shan't be beating up on any more old men. Look, he's hardly sane, there is not much honor in dealing with a lunatic, especially since he's probably penniless."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," he moaned.

The gentleman glowered, and might've been called Rose's twin, he did it so well. He looked at us angrily, from Conrad's patient face, to Rose's triumphant smirk, to Minerva still fingering her bow string, and back to me, who was about ready to yawn, or send him running with his silken britches hanging around his ankles.

"He who hesitates is lost," said the old man enthusiastically he stopped then added regretfully, "Then again dead men tell no tales."

The gentleman glowered then with a subtle nod of his head, he and his men ambled off, swearing and growling.

"There, you lost them," said the man in a disappointed tone. But then he brightened and grinned broadly at us. "But you have done me a great favor. Come down and have a mid morning meal. I had just cooked a most delicious apple pie. And you know what they say; An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Ha!" laughed Rose, "But if the doctor is cute, forget the fruit."

The old man's eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing, "That is a good one, my fair frog. A right good one. I agree, the doctor that attends me is a bonny lass." He giggled like a school boy then said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I am called Walter the Wise."

We understood why.

Before we could introduce ourselves two young men strode out of the woods behind the house, talking cheerfully, each with an axe swung over their broad shoulders. They stopped when they saw us, and their grip on the axes tightened. The old man rushed to them, chattering excitedly, "Come, my sons, those ruffians were here again, trying to take m' gold."

"But father, you have _no_ gold, quit offering it them," said one of them rolling his eyes. He was the younger of the two, about seventeen.

"Don't talk like that Chuck m' boy, of course I have gold. This time I tried to teach them the gold rule, but they about sliced m' throat. That's when these youngin's stepped in and scared them off. They didn't kill them, but I guess they like tales. They aren't far ahead, you could catch them, if you were good at tracking."

"Unfortunately we aren't," drawled the second son. He looked at us curiously and said, "There is no need for bloodshed, we'll let them go. But if they come 'round again..."

"But, David!" shrieked the urgent father, "Among them was the man who kill m' cousin's great uncle! He killed yer flesh and blood. Go, boys, git on after them. Strike when the iron is hot! You'll see," he said turning to us, "My boys will get rid of them ruffians in a jiffy."

"But we can't track them," whined Chuck, though he seemed eager to be off. "They gone far now, and we've lost them."

"I can track for you," said Minerva suddenly. She smiled sweetly at the two young men and purred, "That is, if you want me too."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Why was she acting so...girlish?

David scratched his head, and Chuck glowered. "Well," drawled David. "I guess we've got time. But, lass, you'll have to dismount, we ain't as fast as that purty mare you've got."

Minerva immediately slid down and walked timidly over to them. "I don't mind walking with you. It shan't be hard, so we needn't be running. Those ruffians were old, and would never be able to outrun you...young gentleman."

Now David blushed and Chuck stuck out his chest in pride. I was sure they were ready to follow her to the end of the world. I was so confused, why had she just turned their hearts into noodles?

"Right then we'll go. Ce'mon, miss...might I ask your name, miss?" asked David.

"I'm Minnie, David," she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

I gaped. Minnie! That was not her name. That was what _we_ called her. Not strangers!

"Well, Miss Minnie," said the tongue-tied David, "We're right glad your helpin' us. Ce'mon Chuck, we've got some ruffians to hunt down."

And without so much as a adieu or even a glance, Minerva walked off with the flattered Chuck, and the twitter paitted David. I frowned after them. That darn girl, who had _said_ she loved me, had just batted her eyes at a couple of strangers, stole their hearts and was off helping them take revenge.

Was she faking it? Or had she really fallen for that drawling son of hunk of wisdom? But she couldn't have fallen so easily and so quickly, not Minerva. She wasn't like that, was she? Why else had she flirted with them and hardly noticed the surprised looks Conrad, Rose, and I gave her. I honestly didn't know.

"Lance!"

Conrad's voice jarred me from my thoughts, and I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. He had dismounted and was halfway to the house. Rose and the old man were no where in sight.

"Lance, you've been staring at that tree for five minutes, come on. Rose and Walter are inside the house talking. We need to put the horses up."

I nodded, dismounted, and led Ares into the stable in the back of the house. While I unsaddled him, Conrad chattered something about Rose's strange behavior, or Walter's strange house. But I was thinking about Minerva's strange ways and after he realized I wasn't paying attention, left. I still didn't notice.

How dare Minerva do such a thing? She was supposed to loyal to me and only me. Wasn't that what people in love were supposed to do? Maybe she wasn't in love with me anymore. If so, then why was I so upset? Yeah, she's not in love with me, and therefore not under the curse. I am happy, and free from guilt, everything is cool.

Cool? Everything's not cool. How can it be if the girl I love has just run off with a couple of strangers?

My hands stopped mid way from Ares' bridle and I blinked. I had not just said that, had I? Of course not, that was a simple slip of the tongue. Disregard that bit of nonsense I just said.

I took Ares' bridle off quickly and set it aside, trying to move my thoughts to other things. But the idea came again, and it did not leave. Finally I gathered my wits together and faced this impossible idea and considered it. I had never, or ever will be in love Minerva...right?

I began pacing.


	41. Ares Takes Command

**(Sierra, thank-you so much for that review! Yes, my brother (and sister) is preparing for his mission. And, Ares does nearly kick him, as you will see...Yes, Lance must _vocalize_ his love for Minerva to break the spell, but admitting it helps a lot!(:**

**Ah, yes I forgot to address that. Why is Minerva awake. Remember back in the Justice camp Minerva was in the care of her 'magical' mother who knew a few tricks. She gave Minerva an herb that would allow her to go through the whole _day_, Friday, without help. So she's awake for twenty four hours, it is still Friday.**

**And you guys are great guessers, and have nearly the whole story figured out! Thank-you all for the reviews.**

**By the way he hasn't _totally _admitted it yet. But here...)**

**Chapter**** 40**

I stopped pacing to consider it fully. I suppose it could be possible, I mean, it's not like I was immune to love. I was human even if I was the King of the most powerful nation in the world. But then again...

The pacing returned.

I could not believe that I was thinking this. For the longest time I had gotten it into my system that I was never going to love her. The fact of her dying had been inevitable, hard, but true. I had never even let this possibility come into my mind. But here it was, hard but true!

No! It couldn't be true! I had never fallen into this trap I couldn't! Conrad may have, Minerva may have, even Florian has, but not me!

"Ach, just admit it, Lance, you stubborn dolt."

I froze and sucked in my breath in surprise.

Who had just said that?

It was a male voice and right next to me, but Conrad was had left five minutes ago and even Rose couldn't pull off such a deep voice. It was rich and full of annoyance and liveliness. I turned, warily.

The horses were already dozing peacefully except for Ares who was just standing there chewing nonchalantly.

"Who said that?"

"Your evil spirit," said the voice dryly, and I jumped. "No, it was me, Ares. Anyway, like I was saying..."

"Ares?" my voice sprang an octave higher.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Ares!" I said again staring at my calm horse with eyes as big as plates. "_You_ can speak!"

"Yes, but I can't sing, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Oh, forgive me." He bobbed his head then said, and I could see his jaw moving, "I can speak, Master Lance. Surprise, surprise. But you knew that I could, at least down inside you did. You knew I was special, yes? Of course yes."

Truth was, I felt like I already did know that. I knew that my horse was one special animal, but not _that_ special. I mulled this new fact over and got over it. "Ok, I can buy that fact. It would have been nice if you had spoken before though,"

"Yes, I actually agree. I was very tempted when you and Conrad walked up to the trap, also when you were whistling so loud the whole of Robina's men heard you. There was also the time..." he stopped himself and shrugged, if horses could shrug. I was glad. He wasn't like Rose, who talked all the time uncontrollably.

"But I am speaking now, because I couldn't just let your silly mind win over your heart, and it was pretty darn close."

I remembered my previous wrestle and felt embarrassed. I shuffled and messed up my hair, again. I also remembered that my horse had _insulted_ me. Dolt. Indeed.

"You are a stubborn dolt," retorted Ares.

I jerked my head up.

"You can read minds too?"

"Yes," he said as if I had just asked if he was a horse. "I'm from Gaul, remember. Same place Minerva and Frieda are from. Horses there are magical, if you haven't noticed already; but back to the subject at hand. I am not only a mind reader, Lance. I know you."

"I know you too," I said absently, thinking hard.

"No, I mean I know what you feel, deep down."

"Like my conscience? Holy smokes this was creepy."

"Why?"

I glared at him.

"You're a horse!"

"A very intelligent horse, mind you. But you are trying to get away from the subject at hand, Mr. King of Adelfos. You are in love with Minerva of Gaul. Face it. You should be happy. After all she loves you back, she's beautiful and talented, you can easily break her spell, and you two can get married and rule the kingdom happily."

"I wish it were so easy," I muttered.

"It is!" cried Ares with an irritated neigh. "The fighting has already been done! All you gotta do is tell her you love her and then whisk her away to the wonderful castle. Don't you realize that this is a rare and choice moment of your life? Since when do people marry for love? Never! You remember Anastasia, you were gonna be forced to marry her! Now you can marry who _you_ want and someone who wants you."

"But didn't you just see where she ran off to? She was _flirting_ with those wood choppers. I'm not positive about..."

But my sentence was cut off by a shrieking neigh from Ares. He appeared to be laughing, because he shook his head and his neigh trembled with amusement. He practically dropped to the floor with hysterical fits of neighing laughter. I knew he was mocking me, but I didn't know whether to feel insulted and dumb or to laugh at the sight, since it was very strange to see a horse dying of laughter. In the end I just stood there with my hands in my pockets, waiting patiently for him to finish and explain this unusual conduct.

He coughed and said with a chuckle, "She was flirting wasn't she, ha, that is funny. I guess I wasn't the one who knocked the sense into your head. Oh, but she is a smart girl!" He suddenly became stern and took the command of shoving sense and light into my mind. "Lance! She feels _nothing_ for those lads. She was simply nudging you forward into the light. You were immediately jealous when she did this, yes? Don't even try to deny it."

I scowled.

"See? You became jealous and _finally_ realized you loved her, because your ego was pricked. My goodness, that was a good way to bring you from the darkness of ignorance and obstinacy; it's ok, man, she still loves you, and you can still have a happily ever after."

"Yeah, but..."

"There are no buts," said my horse firmly. We stared at each other stubbornly.

Finally I shrugged and said, "Ok, I'll buy that, I love her. I admit it. Happy now?"

"No. Not until she hears that."

"Well, by golly she's gone with Walter's sons! I can't do that now!"

"Well, then I'm happy for now."

"Good, does that mean you'll stop talking? It sure is annoying to have animals talk."

Ares stepped on my foot.

I yelped and grabbed my injury. "I'm kidding!" I apologized and retreated out of his stall. "I guess I was just thinking of Rose. But gosh, you have to admit, it's strange being bossed around by your mount."

"Sorry I gave you such a scare," sighed Ares. "But I was very tired of your stubborn ways and hard head. I just had to be the one to break it open and shove the sense in to it. Go eat and rest, finding yourself in love can get one very tired. Take Minerva for example. She's hardly woken up from the time she said she loved you."

I growled and he went back to chewing. I however did not go into the house. Instead I hung around outside the stalls. My eyes were too glued to the place where Minerva had left to pay attention to my weariness and hunger. I had admitted it. I did love her. For how long, I don't know. But everyone else seemed to know. I remember Rose's remarks about us being meant for each other and Grandmother Hazel's statement of knowing that Minerva's going with me would be good. They knew. But I didn't.

It felt strange, knowing you love someone. In this case it was also scary because I knew that if I somehow didn't manage to tell her, she would be gone, forever. This thought made me all the more impatient for her return. Thankfully my stomach growled to let me though that I could doing something other than standing around, and I started to the house.

My knock was answered by Conrad's hearty, "Come in and shut the door!"

I entered and found Walter and Rose in a heated friendly argument, while Conrad sat in a comfortable chair by the fire, reading a book. They looked to be already at home and on very friendly and casual terms.

"Hello, there, Lance," murmured Conrad without looking up from his book. He was eating an apple, and seemed content.

"Come on," said Rose, nudging a box toward the flustered old man. "It'll be fun I'll teach you how."

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," insisted Walter. "I'll fail!"

"You have only failed when you fail to try," said Conrad, peering intently at the book. When we looked at him in surprise, he grinned and held up the book. It read, _The Book of Adages._ "It was written by Walter himself."

Walter reddened, embarrassed to be caught by his own words.

"You see," smiled Rose. "You can learn. Conrad, set out the chess pieces for me."

He grabbed the box with a sigh, "Yes, your majesty."

Before Rose could retort, Walter turned to me and said, "Don't be standing there like a stranger. Come in and grab a slice of pie, there's a gleam in your eye that tells me you are having hunger pains, lad. Go, go, the early bird gets the worm."

When I returned with my plate brimming with pie and a glass of milk, Rose and Walter were already deep in the game. I was content to watch silently, sometimes slipping into my own faraway thoughts. It was Walter's turn and he cackled away as he jumped a couple of Rose's pieces. She restrained her squawk as her opponent explained, "Beginner's luck."

"Don't move there," warned Conrad on the old man's next turn. "She'll get you good if you do."

"Conrad!" she screamed, "You are horrible at this game, so keep your ignorant mind out of this."

"Ah, but my dear," smiled Walter taking a different route, "The worst men oft give the best advice."

She did what she did best, and gave them a marvelous frog scowl. I had been looking at Conrad's book and now I smiled sweetly at her and said, "Looky here, a proverb just for those who know Rose and are still alive and not blown away with irritation. It says: Those persons who love roses will have patience with their thorns. Now ain't that nice to know we've got a virtue?"

"That's not nice!" protested Rose, but I could have sworn she was doing something akin to blushing, and she was trying hard not to sneak a smirk.

Walter laughed and Conrad muttered, "Well I don't know if I _love _her, but I know it is surprising how much patience I could have with one so annoying."

"I'm going to leave if you keep being mean," snarled Rose who was openly smiling now.

"Well, I'm not going to beg your forgiveness if that's what you want," growled Conrad, shoving his nose deeper into the book adages, probably looking for a solution for ill- tempered shrews.

I happened to glance out the window at this time and I noticed that it was already a little past noon. I immediately remembered Minerva and became suspicious. "It is sure is late."

Walter glanced up and said, "Time flies when you're having fun. Have another slice of pie, will you?"

I did so readily, but the suspicion did not leave. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"They are probably taking their time, boys will be boys you know."

"Yes, but Minerva isn't a boy," I muttered; very glad this was true. I seated myself at the window and continued to glance out occasionally. I could hardly wait for them to return. I was after all, waiting for a sweetheart, and I could not miss this meeting.

Conrad and Rose looked at me, then each other, but did not say a word.

However I knew that actions speak louder than words.


	42. Spell Broken

**Ok, since you guys are sooo awesome I have to let out a secret that explains my late updates on this and my other story 'It's Not That Easy'. I've been writing the sequal to this and have been way caught up in it! I promise only about five more chapters!**

**I am glad you all have given Ares his full attention. Remember, it is called a Prince a _Horse_ and an Adventure. Yeah, Ares will often be found stuffing brains back into Lance.**

_Now he's going to be a Gaulish sounding proverbs quoting king of Adelphos.'_ **I love that, InChrist-Billios! Exactly!**

**Conrad and Rose, eh? What a rumor. What about Carrie? Poor sweet innocent Carrie. Hmmm. Stanley and Rose, eh? That's more believable, but he is like forty!**

**Unscathed, Svelte? Hardly. ;)**

**Chapter 41: Spell Broken**

They did not come for another hour, and now I was sure something wrong had happened. Walter noticed the way my eyes wandered from the window to the game, and back to the window again. In the middle of the hundredth game he turned to me and said, "A watched pot never boils, boy. Why are you so anxious for them to be back?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Conrad with a smirk. "Lance here loves our companion, Minerva."

"It's been obvious for a while," huffed Rose.

I didn't have anything to say to these comments. Usually I would immediately have a reply, but now I just returned my face to the window, consciously realizing that my face was warmer than before.

"Ah, well, absence makes the heart grow fonder," smiled Walter. "She was a rather pretty gal, wouldn't you agree? Long curly hair like Conrad's ginger colored. Darker though, and with such knowing blue eyes, me thought she could look right into m' soul! Actually come to think of it. I think that she looked a lot like Conrad. They have the same dark blue eyes, and the same tan skin, skin that didn't come from just baking in the sun."

We all scrutinized Conrad until Walter asked, "Are you...siblings?"

Instead of hastily denying, Conrad looked at him seriously, almost confusedly. Then he said, "She is from Gaul, I am from the capitol. Her family is in Gaul, and mine is unknown."

The subject was dropped at that, but I could see that Rose was just as confused as I was. But we didn't say anything, and, instead of taking another pie slice like Walter urged, I went outside.

It was a good thing I did because it wasn't long before I heard hoof beats coming. As it drew nearer, my heart started hammering and almost patterned itself after the horse's hooves. I was nervous, but I was more excited and could feel adrenaline coming up. Before she reached the clearing I saw her cantering through the woods coming for the house. Self-consciously I stuck my hands in my pockets then took them out again as she reined in her horse.

Before I could say anything she smiled gently at me, and it left me speechless. This was the first time I had seen her since I realized I loved her, and my tongue was tied into a hundred knots. I realized how absolutely lucky I was to know and have the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Lance, it looks like you've just emptied the cookie jar," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. I opened my mouth to say something as she dismounted, but she stopped me by saying, "I've got to go tell Walter his sons are going to be late, and then we'll talk about what's on your mind."

"But Minerva..." I said finding my tongue. "I..."

"Lance take a step back will you," she said stepping forward herself.

Confused I did so and when she didn't say anything I said simply, "I love you, Minerva."

She winced and faltered. I wasn't sure if she had heard me. I grabbed her shoulder and repeated, "Minerva, I'm not joking, I love you."

A small smile creased her face as she suddenly fainted. I caught her but she remained unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't been expecting this. I feared she had slipped into sleeping again; but that was impossible. She was supposed to be awake for the whole day, and I thought my confession would break the spell, not worsen it.

All of a sudden I felt something warm and wet on my hand where I was holding her side. I pulled my hand away and was horrified to find it covered in blood!

I realized that that wince had been caused by an arrow hitting her. She had told me to step back...she knew...she had taken the shot... but who in the world?

Another arrow suddenly hit the ground right in front me, barely missing Minerva's foot. I couldn't see anyone in the thick trees surrounding Walter's house, and knew I was a sitting target. Thinking quickly I lifted Minerva in my arms and started retreating for the house. I considered calling Conrad but before I could, he came out, his eyes flashing and his bow loaded.

I hesitated surprised. He looked so...different. More aware, he seemed a little taller, and with eyes like Grandmother Hazel's...eyes that knew.

With hardly a glance, he let his arrow fly into the trees, and was rewarded to hear a shriek and a thud. Then he turned to me and said, "There was only one, but I think they will send more."

"Who send more?" I asked, feeling totally confused.

"The man who was here earlier, who Minerva and the two boys went after. They are chasing the boys and will be here soon. But will retreat in fear when they find the body."

"How do you know that?" demanded Rose, hoping into the situation.

At that Conrad stopped, almost confused. Sheepishly he shrugged in his Conrad way and said, "I just know." His eyes fell on Minerva and said seriously, "You told her didn't you?"

I didn't get to say anything before he said, "You did, I know you did. Lance, I'm her brother."

I nearly dropped Minerva, and I think Rose jumped a couple feet.

"What!" she cried her jaw dropping in disbelief.

I was about to do the same thing, when suddenly something kicked in and I forgot all about Conrad's crazy remark, or about the murderers outside. I turned back to the door and said urgently, "I've got to get her to the castle. I'm leaving, now."

"You're riding off again!" yelled Rose. "You nearly killed her last time! And Conrad! Where are your brains? Stop him! I can't believe this is happening. This is not the way..."

But I was already half way to the stalls, and I was too much in a hurry to hear the rest. Ares was almost asleep when I stormed into the stables. For once I was glad he could read minds because I didn't feel like talking. As I climbed up with Minerva in my arms he shook his head and said, "You know this is crazy, you could wait."

"Yeah," I said, "But I don't want to take the chance. She'll be safe at the castle."

He reared for fun and bounded out of the stables giving me barely enough time to grab onto his mane. "For some reason I doubt that," he muttered.

* * *

Conrad stared after the galloping bay horse in astonishment. Lance wasn't supposed have run off like that, when he had made his declaration. Now he had to deal with Rose and a confused but amused Walter. 

"Conrad you good for nothing..."

"My name is really Lyall," said Conrad turning back and placing his bow on the table.

She was quiet for a second then demanded, "If you are Minerva's long lost twin, then why didn't you say so before? Why didn't Minerva rejoice at the first sight of you? Why didn't your family recognize you?"

"It was part of Minerva's spell," explained Conrad, a flood of memories and feelings coming back to him. "They cast a veil over my mind so I couldn't remember anything of my real past. Eric took me to the royal stables, far from Gaul and I lived there thinking I was just an orphan. This was three years ago, so I have changed a lot. If I see any of my family members now, I will remember them and they will remember me because Lance has broken the spell."

"Finally!" said Rose rolling her eyes. She glanced at Conrad warily and with new unsure eyes. She explained the whole story in a few words to Walter who chuckled and murmured how complicated life could be.

"We should get going too," said Conrad, or Lyall, "Your sons will return soon unharmed." He paused then asked tentatively, "Do you think he will reach success?"

"Reach it?" repeated the old man shaking his white wise head. "Success is a journey, not a destination."

"Well Ares will sure make it a rough one," said Rose shuddering.

Conrad only smiled knowingly.


	43. The Secretary Speaks

**I never it wasn't _possible_, piratesswriter. ;)**

**Chapter 42: The Secretary Speaks**

The journey went by in a whiz. Ares seemed to know exactly where he was going even though he had never taken this road. Minerva groaned a couple of times, and once even woke up. But before I could say anything, and after she had a brief glance at her surroundings, she fainted again. This time it was more permanent.

It wasn't long before we were cantering easily into the busy capitol. The people screamed and jumped out of the way. I heard a few vendors yell curses on me as I past them. Either Ares had upset some produce, or they didn't like me scaring off all their customers.

Suddenly Ares reared to a stop, I looked down to realize that he had nearly trampled a little girl who stood frozen with fear in our path. Her thumb was in her mouth and she stared up at me with piercing green eyes. Ares snorted gently, and the little girl gasped, stumbling back, as it Ares had just blown her over.

"Cora!" screamed a woman, as she dashed over, and dragged the girl back.

I continued to look at her for a while, and then nudged Ares forward onto the castle. "You better be a little more careful," I whispered softly.

He continued at an easy trot, but was soon able to run again when someone cried, "It's the Prince!"

This parted the crowds for us in an instant. I hurried Ares faster as the people stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me and whisper among themselves. I was glad when we finally reached the royal grounds and the gate. I was surprised to find that there were no guards at the gate, nobody saluted or hindered us.

There were two guards at the actual palace doors but they were lounging around and didn't even notice me until I had climbed a few marble steps. They should have been flogged for laziness. When they finally saw me they scrambled to attention and raised their spears at me. I noticed they were not the usual guards my father had posted there. In fact I had never seen these soldiers in my life.

"Halt! Where is your pass?" demanded the younger one. He was clutching his spear, but his hand was trembling.

"Pass? I don't need a pass. Can't you see this is an emergency?"

"Order of the King, whelp. You do need a pass. This is a castle not a hospital. Go get a pass then we'll let you in."

"The King?! _I_ am the king, fools," I cried. If I didn't have Minerva in my arms I would have flogged them myself. "I am King Lance of Adelfos, don't you recognize me?"

The startled confused guards lowered their spears, and looked at each other stupidly.

"Prince Lance? I thought he was dead."

"Well, maybe I'm his ghost, please let me so I can haunt the castle instead of your own wretched huts."

I almost grinned in surprise when the two guards scrambled to open up the doors in the rush. "Of course, of course, sire ghost!" cried the younger one. "Enter in at peace. I think you might want to haunt Mordred the most, for although I shouldn't be gossiping, some say he is to take over your throne."

"You don't know nothin'!" snapped the other guard. "He's going to divorce his wife marry this queen and _rightfully_ take the throne."

"Either way the ghost should..."

The doors slammed shut about now and I was in the great empty hall that suddenly looked so familiar and welcoming. It was still lighted by the huge chandeliers that sparkled above me and the marble floors were still shiny clean; in fact there was a small sign to the side that clearly read, 'Caution: Wet Floor.' The brown burgundy stair case was still slick and looked tempting to slide on. I almost sighed with satisfaction.

I didn't have to announce my entrance, there were already two people in the room. But it was not who I expected; Queen Cyndal of Kuran and my sister Elaine came scurrying towards with open mouths.

"Lance! I thought you'd never come!" cried Elaine, meaning she had thought me dead. She burst into sobs of...was it joy or fake show?

"Your Majesty, welcome back, we are very, very happy to see you return," smiled the Queen, her smile was plastered on and her eyes flew immediately to Minerva; she looked at her like a mean cat looks at sick puppy

"We were so worried!" gasped Elaine. "Especially when father died and Jesse was killed. We didn't know what would happen. And then King Mordred came and began helping out. Mother has been devastated and won't talk to anyone, since Jesse's death. Carrie is..." she hesitated and suddenly seeing Minerva asked curiously, "Who is she?"

"Someone who needs immediate care and attention," I said and positioned her in a more protective way. "Summon the royal physician, Elaine."

"We can't let him spend his energy on her," scoffed Elaine. "She's only a peasant not royalty. Besides, he's out of town, on urgent business."

"What business? The royalty is here." I was about to scold my snotty sister then and there but she was saved when I saw Duke Arundel. He did a double take when he saw me but I didn't even say hi. "Sir, go get a doctor now. Bring him to my chambers."

"Your chambers! Lance!"

Queen Cyndal sounded like my mother, I didn't appreciate that. But their shocked faces were so funny looking I couldn't help smirking. "You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouths. If I asked you for a room, you would refuse to house a_ commoner. _Are you so shocked that I am helping one of my subjects?"

Queen Cyndal pursed her lips.

"I wouldn't say no, Lance."

"Carrie!"

She flew down the stairs, a huge smile on her face and she would have embraced me if she hadn't remembered Minerva. She looked hardly different, a little more tired around the eyes, and more mature looking, but still sweet and innocent.

"Oh, Lance I am so glad you are here! I never thought you were dead, but I did wonder why you were taking such a long time. Galwyn assured me you were alive...but... forgive me let me take the girl." She smiled curiously and perhaps knowingly at Minerva then at me. "I'll care for her. While you... I think you need to settle matters with King Mordred. He is in your study room."

* * *

Mordred was talking harshly to a young gentleman when I entered the room. 

I coughed loudly and he turned sharply and his eyes bugged out as he gasped, "You...! Why...Prince Lance, you are alive and well!" A greasy smile creased his face.

The gentleman beside him nudged him and muttered, "I thought you said he was dead."

Mordred sent him a nasty look with caution gleaming in his eyes.

"Mordred," I said "What are you doing here?"

"Why I was taking care of affairs for you during your...sudden absence. Your mother has not been well since the death of your father and brother."

I stopped and asked, "Since what?"

A flash of triumph came to his eyes but he quickly became the sympathetic neighbor. "Your father died about a week ago and your brother Jesse was killed by..."

"You?" I asked feeling my temper coming to an end. I had not known Jesse was dead. Elaine might've mentioned it, but I hadn't listened closely to her ramblings. I wasn't even sure this was true. I doubted it, he was probably faking it. I drew my sword.

"It was an accident," stated the nobleman nodding solemnly, he glanced nervously at my sword.

"Me?!" cried Mordred staggering back in faked surprise glaring at the nobleman. "How can you suggest such a thing, _your highness? _Your father and I were the best of friends..."

"Until you started coveting his land," I retorted.

"I am only trying to help..."

"Yourself to the riches of my father's bounteous wealth. Sorry to tell you this, Mordred, but you are no good at faking things. I know you are here to try and take over my country, my people, and my throne, but I am not going to stand aside and let you do that. You are never going to obtain the Adelfian throne, no matter how hard you try."

"He has a point there," muttered the nobleman.

Mordred stiffened and said, "You forgot, boy, that you are engaged to my daughter, Anastasia."

"He has a point, too, Your Highness Prince Lance."

This time we both glared at him.

"That was a trap you laid that my father fell for. He trusted you, and it would have been fine if she wasn't so snotty, and it hadn't been for an evil purpose."

"Actually," said the nobleman suddenly looking down at some papers he had, "It says here that the contract between the two countries of Adelfos and Kuran and the marriage between Prince Lance and Princess Anastasia was broken several weeks ago."

Mordred snatched the paper away and glowered fiercely at the innocent parchment. "What is this?"

"It is a copy of the will of the late king," replied the Secretary.

"You're fired!" yelled Mordred, his face purple with frustrated rage. He turned to me and said, "But that will not stop me from taking the throne, whelp. You are not fit! You are just a boy, and this country needs a strong hand. A strong hand that will..."

"Look," I growled lowering my sword and rolling my eyes. "I don't want a political speech right now. I'll hear enough of those later. Right now I just want you and all your filthy lazy soldiers out of my castle and back to your own little hole in the corner. Also I don't you to mess with my family and my political affairs anymore. If you don't do this I'll kill you; I will fight you for this kingdom, and I will slice your wicked throat. Understand?"

He winced, and his former secretary backed slowly away, anticipating a fight.

"Mordred formally king of Kuran," I said. "You are under arrest for misconduct of your royal position, for being suspected to be the murderer of King Augustine of Adelfos and...perhaps...his son Jesse, and for attempting to take the throne of Adelfos through treachery and..."

"For firing your faithful servant," continued his secretary writing furiously on a piece of paper. "Also for attempting to kill Prince Lance of Adelfos with the help of the demons. All of this adds up to... penalty of death."

Mordred still had a hand to play and he threw down his last choice and his trump card. "Your suspicions were almost correct, Lance," he said smoothly. "Your brother was injured very badly when he fell from a horse only two days ago. I was here for your father's funeral and snuck Jesse away right when the doctor declared him dead. I told your mother and the princesses that I had already taken care of his body. I still have him, Prince Lance, surely you would not kill the man who has your brother's life in his hands?"

I frowned, he wouldn't tell me unless I let him live, and I couldn't kill him later without being terribly dishonorable. But if I killed him without him telling, it would take forever to find Jesse.

"I'll let you live, but I'll banish you to the island of Menfia. Square enough?"

"And what of my kingdom? My riches?"

I had expected him to ask about his wife and daughter.

"They will be mine," I said simply. _Why not?_ "As for your wife...she can go with you, and your daughter..." I paused suddenly realizing I didn't know where Anastasia was. "If she ever pops up I'll send her to Menfia too."

"I don't want that!" he yelled, sounding like a spoiled child. "I want my kingdom. If you won't give it to me I won't tell you where the boy is!"

I sighed in annoyance. Suddenly my eye fell on the secretary and I addressed him, "Sir, you have accompanied Mordred many places. Do you know where he hid the boy?"

The secretary hesitated, glancing at Mordred's warning fury.

"If you tell me you can be my secretary."

The man took in my filthy traveler's clothes, worn cloak, haggard features, and jewel hilted sword. He stared for several seconds, mostly at the sword which proclaimed my wealth and power. He smiled and said, "He's in one of the rooms of this castle. There are dozens of them and I can't remember which one exactly..."

Mordred yelled with utter fury and attacked the poor secretary. I was afraid Mordred's madness would strangle the poor man and was about to intervene, but the wily man slipped out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the desk. Kuran's banished king chased him, and I watched with a raised eyebrow as the two bounced from one side to the other, trying avoid and get the other.

"Please your majesty," stammered the secretary. "I would likely have been killed if I had not told."

"You will be killed because you have told!"

"I haven't told him anything _really_ important, like how you tried to use the marriage between Princess Ana and him to get his throne, or how you sent Sir Eric on a _special_ mission to find and kill him, I haven't even told him about your plan to corrupt the young Prince and use him as a too!"

I thought Mordred was going to faint from fury, his face was changing colors, fast; from purple to red, to a sickly horrid green.

The secretary glanced at me, desperately asking me to hurry and take care of the lunatic before he did actual damage. So I did. I stepped up behind the mad monarch and whacked him upside the head. He didn't even groan or stagger as he collapsed to the ground.

"Thank-you..." breathed my new secretary.

"Thank- you," I said. "You have helped me tremendously. How can I reward you, sir, besides hiring as my secretary?"

He suddenly blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, Prince Lance, I think I've had my reward already. I'm not really a secretary. I was knighted my your father a few years ago and have been acting as Mordred's secretary ever since." He seemed to have been explaining, almost as if he were reminding me who he was. When he saw my blank expression he said slowly, "I'm Galwyn."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Galwyn." I still wondered if I should know him, he didn't look familiar.

"Oh, I guess Carrie hasn't had a chance to tell you," smiled Galwyn understandingly.

"Tell me..." I said, almost impatiently.

"We were married a few weeks after you disappeared."


	44. Explaining Introductions

**This chapter is rather sudden and I am trying to quickly gather things together. Thank-you everyone!**

**Chapter 43: Explaining Introductions**

"Lance, tell me truthfully. Who is that...wench?"

"She is a Gaul who has been cursed by the demons," I said casually, not pausing in my pacing while trying to think up of a speech to give to the people on the day of my coronation, which was the next morning. As soon as I had taken care of Mordred, I had gone quickly to my mother who seemed as if she was in dream and never waking up. She was still in such a state and Carrie was with her, trying to break things more gently.

Elaine's eyes widened at my declaration.

"She is the most skillful and the most beautiful girl in the land."

Her mouth followed.

"That wench, dear sister, is the future Queen of Adelfos."

She began stuttering in indignation. I would have explained more but Sir Arundel, Sir Galwyn and a small train of councilmen entered into the room at that time. I had sent the two knights to follow up on what had happened to Jesse as soon as I had gotten over the fact the young knight was my brother-in-law. I still didn't quite understand how it worked.

"Sirs, have you found him?"

"Yes, sire," bowed Sir Arundel. This gesture and the way they addressed me was another thing I was getting use to. This was the way my father had been treated, and it was taking a while to sink in that I had taken his place as king. There is a big difference between a King and Prince. I wasn't sure which I enjoyed most, yet.

"He is being taken care in the left wing of the castle. Also, Mordred's supporters and his soldiers have been sent back to Kuran. Mordred has been taken to the sea to be sailed to the island, along with Queen Cyndal."

"Wonderful." I wondered if I had actually told them to do all that. Adelfian are very responsible, and I was just beginning to learn this.

"Also," said Galwyn, hesitating, "There are some...unusual strangers asking to see you at the castle gates. It is a boy, and a...frog, a talking frog to be exact. She...claims to know you, and wishes very much to see you."

"How long have they been out there?" I asked with a smile.

Arundel and Galwyn looked at each other, amused and confused. "Well," smiled Galwyn, "We heard the frog about fifteen minutes ago, and she hasn't stopped demanding to be let in. She claims she is a much wanted friend. If you wish us to chase them away..."

"She speaks absolute truth," I smiled. "The boy is also my friend..." I paused suddenly realizing that Galwyn was married to Carrie, Conrad's crush. Poor Conrad! I didn't know how he would handle that. "Go, bring the two here, Arundel, and Galwyn, go bring in Carrie and my mother if she's up to it. I think it's time to do some explaining and get some things right. Besides I want a crowd to practice my speech in front of. Elaine, you, go make sure that the future Queen of Adelfos who you call 'wench' is receiving proper care and attention. Then come back here."

She lifted her chin slightly in resistance and dislike, but glided from the room after the two knights.

They all returned moments later. Rose was having one of her usual fits, but it seemed more genuine now. She was glaring at everyone from Conrad to me to Carrie to Arundel. She was so angry all she could say was, "Finally!"

Conrad looked was checking out ever bit of fancy furniture in awe. I realized he had never beside a castle he smiled briefly at me and then tried to keep his attention on something other than my sister who was standing comfortably next to Galwyn. My mother sat trembling at Sir Arundel's side and he steadied her gently as she stared wonderingly at me and the grumpy frog who was croaking at her feet.

I went to her first and asked softly and slowly, "Mother do you understand who I am?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You are King."

Not officially, not yet.

"Yes," I sighed, "I am Lance, your son."

Something akin to a smile creased her old features and I took this to mean she knew and understood.

"First," I said, "I wish to know how Mordred started to take over my throne."

"The evening when he announced Jesse's death he proposed to the council to consider him as an ideal successor to the throne. The council was supposed to decide today, but during the waiting, Mordred and Queen Cyndal easily established himself in the castle," explained one of the council members, one Respectable Colby.

"Was the idea of Carrie or Elaine taking the throne ever suggested?"

"Yes," smiled Galwyn. "When you were found missing, King Augustine set up ways to get the two married. Only one program succeeded."

"Which brings up another question," I said slowly, glancing at Conrad to see his reaction. "How is that Carrie is suddenly married and you are my brother-in-law?"

"You're married?!" cried Rose suddenly.

Carrie blushed and might've shot a quick peek at Conrad, but I couldn't tell. Conrad blinked but he continued to stare at the gold designs on the floor. Once he lifted his head and looked at someone, I don't know who, Carrie, Galwyn or Rose, or maybe even Elaine.

I was afraid that Rose might give away Conrad's secret and embarrass him in front of everyone so I said, "Yes, Carrie, tell me how this came about."

"Galwyn won the contest," said Carrie with a shrug. "I was so devastated when you disappeared father designed a quick contest to make me happy and to marry me off. He would give my hand to the man who made me laugh. It took quite a while, because the contestants weren't funny, they were silly and rather dumb. Truth, I laughed on purpose for Galwyn but..." she blushed. "That's a different story."

"So I have a jester for a brother-in-law?"

"No!" cried Galwyn, almost horrified. "I'm not a jester. Really I'm not funny at all so please don't ask for a joke."

"I was just about to, too," sighed Conrad. "Princess Elaine looks like she desperately needs one."

Elaine looked at him sharply. She blushed as all our eyes turned to her. She was looking a little...perhaps disappointed. "I do have a question that is on all of our minds." She turned to me and asked, "Who is the frog, who is the boy, and who is the girl you wanted immediate care for?"

"The frog," I said gesturing with a smile to a scowling Rose, "Is our cousin, Elaine, Princess Rose of Osmond. You surely remember her? She is under a spell, so if any of you gentlemen wish to be rich, just lean down and kiss her."

The council members shifted nervously under Rose's warning glower.

"Conrad was, believe it or not, a stable boy in the royal stables. He is soon to be the Head Master of the stables, so if you have any problems concerning horses, go see Master Conrad."

Conrad looked up at me in surprise and a light sparkled in his eyes. He hadn't expected this, but he certainly approved it. He didn't look at the carpet designs anymore, but gazed around the room in an important way.

"He is also known as...Lyall (if I remember right) the brother of Miniarva Purias of the Justice Clan."

"He's Conrad," muttered Rose almost inaudibly.

"This brings me to my last and most important introduction. Although she is not here, there is in my possession a girl called Minerva. She is from Gaul. I met her during my travels and learned that she was terribly cursed by the demons when she wouldn't comply to their wishes. Through the course of my adventures I fell in love with her and consequently broke her spell. As soon as she awakes from the last bit of her spell I will marry her and she will become Queen of Adelfos. Do you all understand and agree?"

"Of course," said Colby quickly, "You are allowed to marry whoever you wish, and seeing that the marriage contract between you and the Princess of Kuran is broken, we are glad you have found someone to marry; especially since it is before your twenty first birthday."

I wondered if as a _prince_ I was able to marry who I pleased. I doubted it. It must've been a kingly privilege.

"Good. Are there anymore questions or comments?"

Duke Arundel bowed his head said simply, "You sound like a natural, Lance."

I flushed slightly, embarrassed. I had only been at this king business for a few hours, and was still getting use to it.

"Sire," said one of the councilmen, almost timidly. "Why, might I ask did you disappear?"

That was question I'd address when I gave my speech and was about to tell him that, but I noticed everyone was waiting and wanting the answer to such a question.

"It has been rumored," I said clearing my throat. "That I _ran_ away to escape the dreaded forced marriage with Princess Anastasia of Kuran. I admit that this is what was in my mind when I first started off. But as I traversed Adelfos, I learned that this was not the case. This was only the excuse for my disappearance. The real reason was simply to walk with my people, to know what they wanted and what they were like. To see my land, my country, and what exactly I was ruling."

"I learned the wishes of the people from the small lords to the drunkards. It was really an eye opener and I think it will help perform my royal duties more fully. If I could do it again I would. But there is no evil princess to prompt the act."

That had been the basic idea of my speech, only I would have expounded more. Now I didn't know what to say or how to end it. So I nodded a little sheepishly and sat down.

"He sounds just like Augustine!" sighed my mother and that was all that needed to be said.

Even Rose smiled, slightly.


	45. Queen Minnie

**Sorry it took so darn long. **

**Actually two more chapters, Tami. Thanks**

**Chapter 44: Queen Minnie**

It seemed like forever before Carrie finally came to me with a mischievous smile and said the words I had been waiting to hear for _days_! Well... it was just hours, but still!

"She's awake, Lance."

I jumped from my desk of littered papers and asked, "And her wound? How is it?"

"You can hardly tell it's there. She was kind of surprised to find herself in the castle and all, but..."

"Here," I said shoving my quill pen into her hand, "Sign whatever needs to be signed, just ask Colby here, and Arundel."

"Your majesty!" objected Respectable Colby.

"Oh, and don't sign anybody's life away, or marriage contracts."

"But Lance I can't..."

"She's royalty," I said while backing quickly from the room. "The signature will be legal. Come on, I've got a girl to see."

Respectable Colby rolled his eyes in a very uncouncilman like manner and Sir Arundel grinned.

She wasn't sitting up in bed; she was standing, and stretching absently with a lovely yawn. She looked gorgeous. Her long auburn hair was uncombed and hung down her back and around her shining face. She was wearing one of Carrie's gowns with a silk robe and it fit her beautifully. She looked a little different wearing a dress made of something other than cotton and dirt, but it looked right, how a future Queen should look. A smile lighted her face when she saw me and she said, "Good morning, Lance."

I was about to feel awkward and uncertain but then I realized I couldn't; not after all I'd been through in the past few weeks. So, I leaned against the doorpost, folded my arms, and said casually, "Actually it's the afternoon, Minnie."

She raised an eyebrow. "How long have I slept?"

Here I smiled and crossed the room in a stride. "Too long," I said. I enfolded her into my arms and kissed her.

* * *

"Three cheers for His Royal Excellency King Lance of Adel..." 

Before Lord Lisbon could finish my title the crowd erupted into three hearty "Hip-hip Huzzah!"s. According to custom I titled my head regally to my people, and then added a grin and a wave.

"Three cheers for Queen Minerva of Gaul!" shouted Rose above the ruckus and flying hats.

This too was by the traditional enthusiastic cheers. I was surprised at how readily the Adelfian people had accepted a Gaul as a queen. In fact they seemed right down pleased and proud as if it was a great honor to have a Gaul for a ruler. I had yet to learn that the Adelfian people often intermarried with Gaul, Rebezonia and the other countries the kings had conquered. It was their quiet way of accepting the new countries and calming them into perfect submission.

Taking Minerva's hand we ascended the marble steps from the alter where we had just been crowned King and Queen. We were immediately swarmed with lords, ladies, lads, lasses, lower classes, and lofty classes, each asking questions, praising, commenting and doing other things I could understand about the roar. The guards had a tough time keeping some space around us, enough to breathe. I smiled and answered as many as I could.

"Are you going to continue to conquer more countries?" asked a knight.

"Are you going to continue to excel above your peers?" I shot back with grin.

"What is your first order of business?" asked a richly dressed merchant.

I glanced his bulky figure and red face up and down and said sternly, "Cut down on the use of wine. Change your products, sir. You are going down in business."

He gaped at me and waddled off frantically, thinking furiously of what he could sell instead. Another figure took his place immediately and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to sell that horse, sir?"

I did a double take as I saw who was talking to me. The young lady I had met in the forest looked quite different, more mature. I was too shocked to answer, but Minerva said everything in amazed words:

"Robina Hall!"

"Hello, Minerva," smirked the tall graceful young lady, who didn't look at all like the rough bandit leader. She still wore her green lincoln, but it was a dress suited for a royal wedding, and her eyes were calm and happy. She looked so different, changed

"You are certainly looking well," she said, taking in Minerva's own new attire of royal purple. She looked at my wife as she didn't know whether to treat her as the bothersome brother she once had been or Her Majesty the Queen of Adelfos. Frankly I didn't know whether to treat Robina as a bandit who tried to steal Ares or a guest at my coronation.

"Did Eric give you trouble?" asked Minerva softly and sharply. Apparently she realized that her running away might've brought some sort of complications, and she just knew.

Robina raised an eyebrow, and a flash of pain flickered in her eyes. Then she glanced around almost proudly, realizing that their royal highnesses were totally ignoring all the other pressing people to talk to her. So, she decided to get personal, "Some, 'little brother'. But not as much as he gave you." She glanced at me then added, "I had my own aid."

"Stanley?"

"No. Thian."

We both recognized the name at once and stared at her in surprise. I even looked around for the quiet T brother, whose very name brought a surge of memories. Minerva looked only to Robina, waiting for an explanation.

"That's an adventure in itself," shrugged Robina, with an unexpected blush. She had never blushed before. "But to make a long story short, Thian and I are going to his clan later, and I won't be a thieving bandit anymore."

In other words, she had changed. I was about to say something, when someone called my name, or one of my names.

"SIR JESSE!! Oh my gosh! It _is_ him!"

It took a second to realize who was calling me and then my little brother appeared at my side. He glowered at me and asked, "I kept telling them _I_ was Jesse, but they don't believe me. Lance how do you know those...girls?"

Sure enough the four Kaloses were making their way through the crowds, lead by a very impatient and excited Hazel. When they reached us, the two sisters greeted each other affectionately, with Hazel practically jumping up and down with excitement and happiness. They both started talking so much I was lost after the hellos.

"You told us you were Sir Jesse," accused Elise, blue, sulkily looking a little timidly at my attire of royal silk and satin and my new shining crown, which was already beginning to feel heavy.

"I never said that," I replied. "Penny told you that. I only went by that name because I didn't want anyone to know I was a prince."

"I am a prince!" squawked Jesse. "_I_ am Jesse!"

The three girls ignored him.

"Well you certainly engrained it your mind well," huffed Penny, red.

"We wouldn't have told anyone you were the prince!" insisted Violet, purple.

I wasn't about to say it was them I didn't want anyone to tell. I was sure I would have never gotten out of their grips if they had known I was more than just a knight. I could see them looking at Minerva enviously and it made me a little embarrassed.

"I'm more than a knight!" cried Jesse trying desperately to get their attention. I guess he never had a bunch of pretty girls say his name so much at one time. He was barely starting to admit that girls weren't too bad and was probably thinking this was his only chance.

"Oh?" Penny looked at him scornfully. "And how old are you? Ten?"

Jesse stood to his full height of five feet three inches and said defiantly, "I'm fourteen!"

He didn't stand a chance.

Minerva and I had hardly started to continue down the red carpet when we were stopped again, this time by Thian himself. He bowed, almost reluctantly, as if he had expected to have to bow to a couple he had considered a couple of strangers who couldn't keep their eye on their comrade and prevent him from falling into traps.

"Hello, Thian," I said heartily shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Hello, King Lance, Queen P...Minerva," he said casually. Like the others he realized he was esteemed by the people around him for being on such informal terms with the king. "I represent my clan," he continued, as if he were reciting a memorized phrase. "They want to thank you for honoring them by visiting them."

It had been totally accidental and had done me more honor than I, who just ate their cooking. But I thanked Thian just the same and then said, "Before you go, talk to Sir Lisbon, my secretary. He can hook you up with my treasurer settle things."

Thian raised an eyebrow but I just moved on with a smile.

My first order of business was beginning to be carried out. I had to reward my people.


	46. Conrad's Choice

**My! You were all so worried about Conrad! The prologue is right after this.**

**Chapter 45: Conrad's Choice**

Conrad, in the garb of moderate rank, strolled casually into the royal gardens and glanced around, looking. He started down the path and past a group of young ladies. They all curtsied grandly to him, even though he still looked like a stable boy. He nodded politely and ignored their titters. A fountain of a lion spewing out clear water into a man made pond, and it was to this he looked closely. Gold fish and turtles swam about in it, and dragonflies hovered over the green lily pads. But there was only one frog.

"So," said Conrad sitting on the tiled wall beside the pond. "What are you going to do now that Lance and Minerva are hitched?"

Rose opened her eyes and naturally glared. "Why do you want to know?

"Why not?"

"No one else knows."

"Ah, thank- you for the honor of letting me be the first to know."

She glared briefly before turning serious. "I'm going to the forest. To Robina's camp."

"Eh?" He was genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"That's between me, myself, and I."

Conrad's eyes narrowed. "You are going to see that Stanley fellow."

A brief flash of surprise in Rose's face confirmed this, but she quickly replaced it with defiance. "Oh, and why do you say that?"

"Do you think I'm blind? I saw you and him _flirting_ at Madam Jellineck's tavern. Maybe Lance couldn't see it, but I certainly could. Besides, I just know."

"Phooey," she scoffed, but there was a hint of worry and embarrassment in her froggy blush.

Conrad grabbed onto that and said, "You do feel something for him then."

"I do not!" she yelled passionately.

He smiled knowingly and took a different stance. "I've been thinking."

"Obviously too much!"

"No, listen, I think I understand you."

"Indeed."

"Rose, shut her yap for a minute will ya?"

She glared in surprise.

He sounded very impatient, almost eager. "You once told me that you knew who you were supposed to marry. That's why you jest so much when you propose to guys. That is also why you don't propose that much because, what's the use? Correct?"

She didn't answer but she moved away uneasily, frowning.

The frown obviously meant a reluctant yes.

"But you acted rather serious with this Stanley fellow, and yet you never proposed. Therefore, I suspect that the man you saw in the magic love pond was Stanley fellow and that it is he who you are destined to marry. Correct?"

Rose stared at him for two seconds then burst into laughter. Conrad would have frowned if he hadn't noticed the laughter was forced. Rose was nervous.

"You think too much about me and mine," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe because I love you," he replied dryly.

Rose blinked, and then glowered.

"Don't jest with..."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Instead of entering the endless argument loop, Conrad just looked at her, and a small smile played at his lips. Rose huffed and averted her gaze. "Poor boy, once again you have to be rejected, and by another princess no less."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't love you!" she shrieked, her voice becoming desperate.

Conrad remained calm. "Why?"

"Ach, but you are a true dumb man. It is in my destiny to marry Stanley. Can't you see that?"

"But your life doesn't depend on a pool, Rose. It depends on you. Besides, you don't even love the fellow."

"Oh, really?" snapped Rose, getting defensive. "How do you know? You're just jealous."

"Indeed I am. I am jealous of this pool that seems to control your life and has a great influence over you. Rose, you don't love Stanley, and you don't have to obey the mud hole. I love you and want to marry you."

Rose didn't look at him. Her voice was quiet and bitter when she asked, "Was I plan B if Carrie ignored you?"

Conrad blinked. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, you were in love with Lance's sister, Carrie. Then apparently you fell in love with me. It seems to me that you first went to Carrie and when she, plan A, failed you, you turned to me. I will not be a back-up plan."

Conrad shook his head. "I simply _liked _the girl and it was a brief admiration. I love you. You once asked me to marry you."

She blushed violently.

Strange, red on green...

"I made the mistake of saying no. Now, I would like to say yes."

"But Stanley!" protested Rose, she tried to squawk but it came out as a pathetic croak.

"Ah, hang Stanley!" cried Conrad. Then he grabbed up the frog and kissed her.

She disappeared in his hands and he was left with glitter that fell away. But more glitter and sparkle appeared before him.

"Darn you, Conrad!"

He smiled. Her croak was gone, but her impertinence wasn't. When the glitter fell away, Conrad took a long look at the new Rose.

She was wearing a pheasant mud splattered dress with bare feet. Her dusty dark blond hair was short in women's standards and lay in tangles on her shoulders. She was a skinny thing, not slim, skinny. Her face was covered in freckles, and her eyes were still green and still wide. A scowl was on her plain features as she glared at Conrad.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see what you really looked like."

"What I..."

Realization hit her, and her large eyes grew. She was looking _down_ at Conrad! She yelped as she half ran half hopped to the pool to use as a mirror. Conrad laughed heartily as she stared in horror at her human features.

"Oh, you...you...bloody, cruel, rash, dolt! You broke the spell!"

"Ah, come on Rose, it was gonna happen any how. Why not now?"

"No, no! I'm...ugly!"

"Ugly? Nonsense."

"Yes, I am!" she wailed. "Skinny and spotted with dirty dish water blonde hair..." She burst into tears.

"Rose, you're acting like a girl."

"Oh?" she snapped, the tears stopping with her anger. "If you haven't noticed yet, I am a girl! An ugly girl who is nothing but..."

"But my fiancé," finished Conrad. He put his arm around her and said sincerely, "Rose, you are the most beautiful girl I know, and I love you."

Rose tried to disagree, but she couldn't, instead she whispered, "But the pool... Stanley fellow..."

"Forget the pool. Now that we are equal in size will you marry me?"

For the first time in responding after a long argument, Rose smiled and said brightly, "Let's go tell Lance!"

* * *

Minerva and I were sitting in my office looking over a map, wondering where we should go on our honeymoon. Beside us was a table piled with wedding presents, all unopened. We had put that aside for later and were now just talking about the possibility of going to Rebezonia. A knock on the door turned us from the map and I absently told whoever to come in. 

It was Conrad who was beaming and looked like he had just slept on clouds. "Have you figured out where you are going yet?" he asked casually strolling in.

"No, we were thinking of Rebezonia where Rose talked so much of."

"Well, wherever you're going, can I go with you?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Conrad, you know you can't do that. You may have been able to sneak in on the other adventures, but this one you'll have to stay at home."

"But I won't be alone."

We raised our eyebrows.

"What I mean is, I want to have my honeymoon the same place and time you are."

"Eh?" I said. "Are you telling me you have found a girl willing to marry you that fast? I thought you would still be in mourning over Carrie."

He didn't even blush. "It took a lot of persuasion, but I managed to get her to agree. Would you like to meet her?"

I sat back, shocked. "Well...yeah! I have got to see this lucky, brave soul."

Conrad smiled proudly and stepped back, he didn't even say anything as the scrawniest girl I had ever seen walked boldly into the room, she wasn't afraid of meeting the King of Adelfos as her fiancé's brother in law. She smiled impishly and her green eyes sparked.

"Hello...Miss...what is your name?" I asked. I had never seen this girl in my life! Neither had Minerva for she was looking at her with the same curiosity I was.

"I would think you knew it, since you were always telling me to shut up."

My mouth dropped open.

The croak was gone and the voice different...but I knew it was Rose.

"May I present, Princess Rose of Osmond," smiled Conrad. Rose blushed and didn't even scold him like she would have done if she hadn't just become his fiancée. Instead she just looked at him with such love and admiration; you never would have thought she had spent half her nights scheming and the rest of the day trying to annoy him.

"Rose," I finally breathed, "I _never_ would have guessed."

"You never tried," she said dryly. "You were too busy being stubborn and trying hard to deny the fact that you had fallen in love with Minnie long before I came along."

"Maybe," I agreed, smiling at Minerva who was trying hard not to look too smug. "But I have a question for you, Rose. Was it Conrad who was in the love mud hole when you looked in?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, he was. I just didn't see him."

**THE END.**


	47. Epilogue

**Here, it is, the _final_ ending. Thank-you all so much! Everyone! (let's see if I can name all the reviewers and if I don't, I am sooo sorry. And if I put your name twice, whoops,)(:**

**Ariel32, Ashley, aureusangel, blackpen, Blades on a Stick, Chiva-girl, cinnamon-sq, Dead Cheerleader, E, ella plain and simple, Ellea Dawn, EowynSaule, FairyDust353, Greevil, guess who, InChrist-Billios, kyra-myRia, Lady- Indis, lilyflowr33, magz88, Masked Dragonfly, Miaseaofbitterness, MissKaitou, moi, mouse, multiturtle, munkeezrule, Nelarun, Nileaks Books, Nixieocean, Pen name here, piratess writer, Rapture242, Rebekah C.G., Saphira4ever, Scoutcraft Piratess, Sera dy Relandrant, Shinyobjectslover, Sierra, Slythsrule, summersgirl2526, Sunbitten, Supernovagirl, svelte, Tami, Tamzi17, thequietwriter, and last but _certainly_ not least, warrior-wolf.**

**I also thank all the silent fans and readers! You guys rock!!**

**Epilogue: Rounding it Up**

Conrad's and Rose's wedding was not a huge grand wedding like mine had been. Instead the next day they disappeared and returned in the evening with rings glittering on their fingers and their faces shining. It was promptly decided that we would spend the honeymoon together and go to Gaul by passing through Robina's camp, the giant's home, Terif, and visit Florian along the way.

We did and didn't meet with any fighting adventures on the way, only congratulating old friends, and warm hearths to welcome us.

Robina and Thian had broken up the thieving party and I gave all the men respectable jobs. Stanley I made Conrad's right hand man in the stables, I don't think he appreciated that. But Stanley turned out to be a very faithful servant and lived long enough for Conrad to forget all jealousies and treat him very well.

The giants were the happiest to see us and gave us the gentlest welcome. At first they didn't know how to act around me, when they understood that I was the King. But when I started blabbering to them in their language, they happily called me 'Poor boy' instead of attempting to say 'Majesty.'

Terif was very happy to see us and we spent several days there with the T clan. Tabitha informed me blushingly that my plan had worked splendidly. We were actually just in time for the annual hunt of the crazy men. This time there was a prisoner and we had a great time tracking, and then talking cordially with the crazy men, who promised Minerva and I absolute allegiance once they realized we were the King and Queen of Adelfos.

Kadok was thriving and was quickly becoming the biggest city in the region. Florian and Enid were ruling happily and Madam Jellineck was still entertaining guests with her strong sturdy son at her side. Matthew was now an accomplished sword man and was eager to join Florian's garrison, but had to wait a few more years.

Florian informed me that Hans had sent a report saying that the two prisoners, Ana and Eric had escaped, separately, and he was tracking them down. Minerva told him that if they were ever caught, Hans could do whatever he wanted with Eric. I agreed and said the same about Ana. We were too happy to be giving out punishments and were feeling especially generous.

We finished our honeymoon in Gaul where Conrad was welcomed with open arms, surprised minds, and tearing eyes. They all recognized him as Lyall now, but we could not call him that and after an animated argument, Rose had the last say, and said that the Justice family would have to get use to calling _her_ husband 'Conrad' and that was that.

Conrad laughed through the whole thing.

This trip of remembrance was also a light bulb to my head. I realized that I was very, very happy that I had been engaged to Anastasia, and had run away. It was the most brilliant thing I ever did in my life. Before I had been dreading becoming king with royal duties of, stopping rebellions, signing contracts, appointing officers, regulating taxes, punishing criminals and all that work, but after my adventures, I realized that they weren't duties to be frowned upon. They were responsibilities privileged to me. I was honored to be able to serve my people and was looking forward to caring and ruling my country and people.

As I told this to Minerva several months later she smiled knowingly then said, "You'll have another responsibility, by the way, one you haven't had yet."

I thought about all the things I did as a king, in my office, with the councilmen, among the common people, and with foreign ambassadors. It seemed like I had done it all. "What is it?" I asked innocently.

She smiled and, taking my hand, placed it gently on her abdomen. "You'll be training tomorrow's ruler."


End file.
